Konoha Kids
by K0nohaFanf1ction4u
Summary: Following the original Naruto story line, Naruto and his pals are all in the process of growing up and getting into sexual desires they cant possibly deny. I DON'T OWN NARUTO. No yaoi. Alot of yuri and alot of straight. After Tsunade becomes Hokage. Review and tell me what people you want in this because if i see a spot for them, i'll include them. Uploading frequently. Enjoy! :)
1. Departure

" Haha Sasuke, mines went further than yours! " Naruto said with a grinning.

" Whatever loser look closer " Sasuke pointed at his kunai.

" What about it? " Naruto asked.

" Mines is in one piece, while yours are in pieces " Sasuke said.

" AHHHHHHHHHHH! " Naruto screamed in humiliation of his defeat.

" What're you guys screaming about? " Sakura asked as she walked into the training grounds with Ino and Hinata.

" Sasuke thinks he's better than me " Naruto said angrily.

" That's because i am " Sasuke said plainly.

" Ohhhhh, SASUKE! " Naruto screamed as he ran towards Sasuke only to be brought to an abrupt stop as Sasuke simply put his hand on Naruto's forehead letting Naruto run endlessly in the same spot.

" Yo Hinata, you're supposed to be with me and Shino at the other training grounds " Kiba told Hinata.

" S-sorry Kiba. I was coming, i just wanted to say hi to everyone first " Hinata said.

" Well hurry, we're supposed to learn some new team jutsu or somethin' " Kiba said with his arms crossed.

" I understand. I will make it brief " Hinata said. " H-hello N-n-naruto-Kun " Hinata said shyly.

" What's up Hinata, hows it goin'? " Naruto asked.

" I-it's Actually- " Hinata was interrupted by Naruto saying " Hey Sasuke, i bet i can throw a paper ball faster than you ".

**" N-naruto-kun is bored by my talking "** Hinata thought.

" Narutooo! " Sakura said while punching the back of Naruto's thick skull.

" The lady was talking Naruto " Shino said as he walked up behind Naruto silently.

" Actually Shino. I dont need your help " Hinata said casually.

" . . . " Shino was silent with anger.

" Why are you on our training grounds. Get out " Sasuke said plainly.

" I don't know why we're here i we just came to get Hinata and watch your tone with me Sasuke! " Kiba said.

" So get her and go " Sasuke said.

" We were. Come on Hinata, before we have to drag you home from fainting " Kiba said.

" I agree we should- " Shino was interrupted by Ino saying " Yeah i'll see you guys later too i have to go back to the shop. If only Choji and Shikamaru could have waited to go on a mission " Ino said as she walked off.

" . . . " Shino silent with anger.

" Ok im ready, lets go guys " Hinata said as she turned around and walked away with Kiba and Shino.

" Ok bye Hinata... Oh my ramen bowls, look at Hinata's butt. It's huge " Naruto said with his jaw dropped.

" Naruto you little perv! " Sakura screamed.

" You're right for once Naruto " Sasuke admitted.

" Well it is pretty big " Sakura said changing her opinion based on Sasuke's.

" I wonder what she eats? " Naruto asked himself.

" Hey Sakura! You should aske Hinata what she eats you really need the meat on your bones " Naruto said rudely.

" NARUTO! Shut up! " Sasuke said passionately out of the bright blue sky.

" S-sasuke? Uhh yeah i get it. I'll stop now " Naruto said surprised.

**" Sasuke-kun? " **Sakura thought. " Thanks Sasuke " Sakura said bowing.

" Shut up " Sasuke said turning away. " Lets work on formation nature " Sasuke suggested.

" Right! " Naruto shouted in understanding.

" Understood! " Sakura too screamed.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura worked on Formation Nature and succeeded in their training. With Sasuke as their co-leader while Kakashi was out of the village, they had to work hard and it wasn't easy for Naruto to keep his fist to himself and for Sakura to keep her pants on. But Naruto and Sasuke had learned to get along, even if they argued about 40% of the time and challenged each other about 30% of the time but the rest was all friendship and Sakura couldn't be happier with their friendship.

" Alright guys that's enough training for today, im going home " Sakura said sweating and panting.

" Okay see ya later Sakura " Naruto shouted.

" Sakura wait! " Sasuke screamed to Sakura.

" I know i have to work on my accuracy with the new kunai " Sakura said sure that's what he was going to say.

" Uhm no, well yes but just. Don't let anyone tell you that your not perfect, you're great " Sasuke said blushing slightly.

" S-sasuke-kun " Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard.

Sakura took her leave in shock with what she heard and not knowing how to take it, she took it the way she wanted it and couldn't wait to boast it to the other kunoichi in her age group.

" Ooooooo " Naruto said with his eyes scwinched and a creepy smile.

" What? What's that look? " Sasuke asked curiously but still had an idea.

" You know " Naruto teased as her put his pinky up.

" W-what? You're delusional " Sasuke said as he started to blush.

" Oh come on- " Naruto was quickly grabbed by Sasuke and put in a hold that prevented movement on Naruto's part.

" If you even so much as breath a word about this i will kill you and burn down ichiraku " Sasuke threatened.

" Okay okay i will never tell, honest " Naruto swore.

" Well uhhh. Uhmm. I kinda like Sakura.. " Sasuke said blushing and letting Naruto go from the hold.

" Wow i never would'a thought. Well she is pretty but she needs bigger boobs and butt like this. Sexy Sakura No Jutsu! " Naruto turned himself into Sakura with big boobs and bigger butt.

" Knock it off you idiot! " Sasuke said while cracking Naruto in the back of his head.

" Fine, i get it " Naruto said.

" Well in any case, i have to get home. See ya " Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets and walking off.

" Sakura and Sasuke. Ha it kinda rhymes " Naruto realized idiotically.

Sasuke was walking home but stumbled across something interesting. It was Sakura and Ino, talking about him at a hot spring as usual but this time he felt like it was different.

" Ino guess what " Sakura said happily.

" What? " Ino said without care.

" Sasuke respects me! " Sakura said oh so happily once more.

" WHAT?! No way, he respects me more " Ino said in surprise.

" NO! ME! " Sakura said pushing her face close to Ino.

" Well im not desperate like you, getting all mad over this " Ino said with a smirking.

" Uhh.. You.. Uhm " Sakura stuttered over her words.

" Haha. I just proved you're not loyal to my boy Sasuke " Ino said teasing Sakura.

" You! Im getting out " Sakura said.

" Oh crap i cant see Sakura naked " Sasuke said to himself as he stopped peeping.

" I gotta reel it down a bit before Sakura hates me. i mean i am still in love with her after all but i still like Sasuke too. Ahhh what to do " Ino screamed to herself after Sakura left.

" Stupid Ino and her plotting self " Sakura said as she walked out of the hot springs.

" " Plotting self? " Sasuke asked Sakura from behind a wall.

" Sasuke! " Sakura's eyes lit up with love.

" What's up Sakura? " Sasuke asked.

" Nothing me and Ino was fighting over you, i mean you-ng shinobi " Sakura covered the truth.

" That's stupid to argue about " Sasuke said as he walked up a little.

" Yeah you're right " Sakura said as she caught up and they walked.

" Sasuke " Sakura called.

" Yeah? " Sasuke asked.

" Do you respect me or Ino " Sakura asked while blushing and turning away.

" Why do you ask? " Sasuke asked.

" Well it's just because i really want to be respected by you and the same goes for Ino " Sakura said looking in Sasuke's eyes.

**" Such beautiful eyes " **Sasuke thought. " Actually, respect is what you would want from me and i admit you haven't had it from me " Sasuke said and stopped walking.

" I understand. . . Wait, had? " Sakura realized.

" That's right. I respect you, but that doesn't mean you're not annoying " Sasuke said.

" Sasuke-kun! " Sakura said hugging Sasuke from behind.

" Hey! Get off! Get off " Sasuke said. **" Wait a second is that her boobs i feel on my back. It feels so good "** Sasuke thought.

Sakura was walked home by Sasuke and she loved talking to him one on one for once. When they reached her house, Sasuke walked her to her door and she wanted to get a hug before she went in, to which Sasuke denied out of what seemed ignorance but truly it was embarrassment. Sasuke then walked away towards his house's direction.

" Pitiful man " Sasuke heard from behind him. And got in battle position.

" It's just me Sasuke " Naruto said jumping out of a bush.

" What're you doing here? " Sasuke asked getting out of battle position.

" I was spying on you " Hey get off get off " Hahahha " Naruto teased.

Sasuke pounced on Naruto faster than Naruto could blink.

" What the. Sasuke how'd you do that? Well anyway im not gonna tell any one i just wanted to see " Naruto said.

" Go home, we have training tomorrow morning " Sasuke said while walking off.

" Wait Sasuke! " Naruto shouted.

" What loser? " Sasuke said.

" Well i wanted to help you with Sakura ya know? Like first always show affection and always asked exactly how big their boobs are so when you transform into them you can make it one size bigger, bit for Sakura you may need two or three sizes bigger. No offense to her, i like her too " Naruto said.

" Ha. Your coaching me? I get more girls than you have clones " Sasuke said laughing slightly.

" Well one, that's a compliment to me and two i haven't seen you even talk to a girl longer than 10 minutes straight " Naruto said.

" Yeah that's because you're to busy trying to just that, only to be rejected " Sasuek retorted.

" Ooooooo, Sasuke! " Naruto charged.

" Narutooo! " Sasuke charged.

" SHUT UP! " all the residents nearby shouted.

" Well in any case i wanna help you out with Sakura. Please " Naruto pleaded.

" What's in it for me? " Sasuke asked with his arms crossed.

" Um. Friendly support? " Naruto smiled trying make Sasuke feel like it was a true gift.

" No " Sasuke said plainly.

" Please? "

" Okay! I guess " Sasuke gave into Naruto plea for assistance.

Sasuke and Naruto walked home together discussing training and formations. Which Naruto found to be boring so he brought up another topic.

" Hey Sasuke, have you ever seen boobs? " Naruto asked as he saw his favorite ramen shop in the distance.

" What the. . . Naruto, no one asks that sort of stuff " Sasuke said.

" I guess that's a no " Naruto assumed to which Sasuke did not comment. As Naruto got closer to the ramen shop he ran to it quickly and swiftly.

" See ya later Sasuke! " Naruto screamed as he was still running he waved to Sasuke.

- Time skip -

Sasuke was finally home and couldn't wait to get to sleep, but there was one thing bothering him. He couldn't stop thinking of Sakura in the nude which scared him since he never thought of stuff like that. Sasuke sat in his bed with dark blue covers just thinking about Sakura.

**" Oh Sasuke, i know you want me. Just say the words " Sakura said as she stood butt naked in front of Sasuke. Even though she was flat chested and didn't have a very big butt, she had that adorably sexy face. As Sasuke's eyes looked all over Sakura like she was a piece of art, he saw the most beautiful thing in his life. It was Sakura's pussy, the shape of it, the hairless skin, the pinkness. It all looked good and without waiting another second Sasuke dove in and kissed Sakura full on the lips.**

**" Oh no Sasuke, i will work on you " Sakura said as she took off the little clothing she had on and pushed Sasuke on the bed. Sasuke let Sakura do what she wanted for more reasons that one. Sakura crawled on Sasuke and kissed him from his lips down to his lower abdomen. " Looks like someone getting excited, you want me to help? " Sakura asked to which Sasuke nodded to. Sakura unzipped Sasuke's pants zipper sexily. Sasuke was loving what he saw, he was about to see Sakura pretty mouth full of his cock. Sakura pulled out Sasuke's cock with slapped hr in the face. " Oh Sasuke, you bad boy. You should never slap a woman, but slap me whenever you want " Sakura said giving his cock little kisses every few words. " Oh Sakura, you're the bad one, miss naughty " Sasuke said in a tone he barely used. Sakura giggled and kissed Sasuke on more time before she went back down and licked his dick like crazy. Once she got the Sasuke-cock covered with her Sakura-spit, she put the rock hard piece of meat in her mouth. Sasuke was anything special in size but it was a pretty good size, 7 inches to be exact. Sakura took about four inches in her mouth and took it like it was nothing at all. " Soophh Sasukieee how dooghh youh lieke thissph? " Sakura asked with her mouth full ( she said " so Sasuke how do you like this?" ).**

**" Okay Sakura it's official. I love you " Sasuke said. " Yo Sasukeee babyyy! " Sasuke heard a noise from outside of him dreams.**

" Sasukeee! " A girl screamed.

Sasuke got up annoyed that he couldn't finish his fun. He opened the door to see Ino standing out in the cold with flowers.

" What? " Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

" I just wanted to come over and say hi " Ino said as she handed Sasuke the flowers.

" Why did you bring flowers? " Sasuke asked.

" T-they're for you. I wanted to show you something before our mission tomorrow " Ino said as she asked for entrance into Sasuke's dwelling. To which Sasuke surprisingly granted.

" What mission tomorrow? And what do you have to show me? " Sasuke asked impatiently before she could even get in the door.

" Not so fast Sasuke, Lady Tsunade just told me about it a few hours ago " Ino said as she sat on a chair.

" Don't get comfortable, you're about to leave " Sasuke said rudely.

" Well i'll make it fats. Lady Tsunade has told me to tell you and the other memebers of team 7 to go to the land tea to escort the princess on her journey to the hidden leaf village, also what i have to show you is this " Ino said opening the little picture case in her pocket. Ino showed what was inside to Sasuke.

" I-ino. Is that? " Sasuke stuttered from what he saw.

" As far as Lady Tsuande can tell. Yes, it is another " living " Uchiha. But we can't be sure that's why we need you to come along, well that's what Lady Tsunade said " Ino informed.

" . . . " Sasuke said as he wondered if this girl was really an Uchiha.

" Well Sasuke, i'd love to stay here and " help " you, he he. But i have to go home and get some rest before our mission. By Sasuke baby " Ino said flashing her butt and she left out of Sasuke's room.

" I-ino, that crazy girl " Sasuke said angrily mostly because he liked what he saw.

Sasuke got in bed and went to sleep and instead of getting back to his dreams about Sakura, he found himself thinking about that girl which kept him up all night almost.

- The next morning -

" ( Yawn ) what a beautiful day, i haven't a care in the world " Sakura said as she woke up.

" Yo Sakura, wake ya ass up. We gotta mission! " Anko screamed up Sakura window.

**" Damn, i spoke too soon "** Sakura thought with a pout. Sakura got out of bed and attended her daily hygienic duties ( brushing teeth, washing face. Etc ). When Sakura was done she went outside so she could go to the Hokage's mansion so she could be informed on the mission she was assigned to.

" Hey Ino and hey Anko sensei " Sakura greeted after she left her house.

" Hey Sakura, you're forehead is just as big as ever i see. But it's something about you, hmmmm. Oh i know, you're not sucking Sasuke's di- " Anko was interrupted by Sakura kissing up to Sasuke again. " I stand corrected " Anko said slouching over slightly.

" Oh Sasuke, you're so cute " Sakura said pressing her little boobs on Sasuke's arm with realizing.

" S-sakura, get off me " Sasuke demanded.

" Sorry Sasuke, it's just that face that compels me " Sakura said as she got off Sasuke.

" . . . " Sasuke didn't answer, he simply turned his head as they waited for Ino and Naruto. Where could they've been? Sasuke and everyone else knew that Ino had to tell Naruto about the mission today but still. About 10 minutes went by and Naruto and Ino showed up.

" Where have you two been? We were waiting for hours " Anko said exaggerating.

" Sorry Naruto wouldn't wake up " Ino said.

" Naruto! You little dummy " Sakura said as she punched Naruto head.

" OW ow ow ow ow. Sakura, that hurt " Naruto said holding the back of his head.

" Shut up. Lets go already " Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

" You're not the captain, but you're right lets go " Anko said as she and her group left the village gate and headed out for their mission.


	2. New jutsu! Genjutsu harem special!

The group was well on their way to the land of tea, but just like last night Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about this girl. If she was an Uchiha, then reviving the clan would be even easier. Although he'd started liking Sakura about 2 years ago and wanted her to be his wife. Sakura has the same feelings for him but she doesn't know about his feelings at all. Once Sasuke and the group got to their destination, they waited for the princess to show. Hopefully she wouldn't take long.

" More waiting!? Im bored. Im gonna go train " Naruto said as he walked off.

" Naruto wait! ( sigh ) I guess i should go with the little squirt " Anko said as she followed after Naruto.

" Sasuke you're in charge. I know you can do it " Anko said winking for an unknown reason.

" Hey Ino, look at the sky " Sakura said pointing at the sky which was so blue and beautiful.

" Oh my gawd you're right! It's so beautiful! " Ino said as she ran next to Sakura and looked up at the sky.

" Isn't it " Sakura agreed.

**" Why are they so happy about skies? What a stupid reason for being hype "** Sasuke thought to himself.

" Hey that cloud looks like Sasuke! Doesn't it? " Sakura said happily.

" Yeah it does! " Ino agreed.

Sasuke turned to see what the big fuss was about only to find Sakura and Ino's round butts pretty much hanging out. This gave Sasuke nose bleed to a degree never seen by him before.

" Sasuke! What's wrong? Are you okay? " Sakura panicked.

" Sasuke what happened? " Ino asked with a panicked look on her face.

" Y-you two aren't decent. Pull up your pants " Sasuke said as he wiped his nose.

" o-oh. . . " Sakura said embarrassed.

" Sorry Sasuke baby " Ino said as she pulled her skirt up. Sakura did the same.

" Is this okay baby? " Ino asked as she turned around and pointed her butt to his face.

" Ughhh! " Sasuke shouted while he shot out more blood.

" Stop Ino! " Sakura said. " Like this " Sakura said sexily as she pointed her butt at Sasuke too.

" You two are gonna kill me! " Sasuke said angrily.

" Wow Sasuke, i left for a minute and all i see when i come back is two girls pulling up the pants. What happened? " Anko said intruding, but she genuinely wanted to know.

" Wow Sasuke, looks like you were training too " Naruto said grinning.

" It's not like that. You crazy pair " Sasuke retorted.

" Don't put me in the same category as this psycho! " Naruto said pointing at Anko.

" I eat little boys like you everyday. ( licks lips ) I can tell you're tasty " Anko said seductively.

" Uhhhh " Naruto was unsure what to say.

" Well back to what we were saying. Nothing happened, we were just looking at the sky " Ino assured.

" R-right " Sakura agreed with Ino.

" Well whatever the case, i found out that we have to pick her up from her mansion. Lets go " Anko said as she walked off into the land of tea.

" Understood! " Everyone said in sync.

Once they arrived the princesses mansion, Anko went in to inform that they were ready. Naruto and Ino were spying on Anko through the window. Ninja Style~

" Naruto, Ino. Stop spying on them " Sakura with her hands in her hips.

" Oh come on Sakura, i just wanna look " Naruto complained.

" I cant deal with you " Sakura said face palming herself.

" Heheha. You two are funny. But she's right lets get down before she comes " Ino said.

Naruto and Ino stopped spying but still wanted to do it more. Sakura was busy thinking how would Sasuke act around another Uchiha and hoped she could still be close with Sasuke. She began to grow jealous of the unknown Uchiha girl, but swept it aside so no one would notice.

" Yes your Highness, we're dependable " Anko said as she walked out of the mansion looking annoyed.

" Introduce me! " Lala demanded.

" Everyone this is Lala the princess of the land of tea. Woooo! " Anko said non genuinely.

" HAHAHAHHAHAHAH! Lala? What typpa name is that? HAHAHA! " Naruto laughed uncontrollably.

" Quiet peasant! You're nothing compared to me so keep that in mind. Dumbass " Lala retorted.

" What'd you day?! " Naruto said as he charged towards her but is being held back by Ino and Sakura.

" Ha! Definitely an Uchiha " Naruto said as he frowned.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto and observed her looks to see if looked like an Uchiha.

" What're you? Like four? " Sasuke asked rudely.

" No boy, im 9 " Lala said as she put up 9 fingers.

" Well lets go back to the village " Anko said. And everyone obeyed and they went back to the village.

**" Dark blue hair, black eyes and attitude. She really may be an Uchiha. " **Sasuke thought.

" Hey, blue shirt. What's your name? " Lala asked as she pulled " blue shirt's " shirt.

" Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha " Sasuke said as he looked in her eyes.

**" Wow, he's really sexy. But what the fuck is an Uchiha? I keep hearing that today " **Lala thought to herself. " What's an Uchiha? Sasukiee " Lala asked.

" SASUKE! Not Sasukiee and it's a powerful, respectable clan " Sasuke said.

" Clan? " Lala asked.

" This isn't 20 questions. Go ask someone else " Sasuke said harshly.

" S-sasukiee. . . You're so fucking cute and dominate! " Lala said as she latched onto Sasuke.

**" She can swear like an expert but she doesn't know what a clan is ( sigh ) " **Sakura thought.

" Well Sasuke it looks like you need a girl resistance jutsu " Naruto suggested.

" True, I would never get off of Sasuke's dic- " Ino was saying but got interrupted by Anko saying " We're here. The village hidden in the leaves "

" This village looks so big " Lala admired.

" Yeah, it's really cool and fun " Sakura said.

" I want Sasuke to escort me. No, i demand it " Lala demanded.

" Well you guys have fun, im gonna take Lala to the Hokage's mansion " Anko said as she grabbed up Lala and hopped away.

" Ahhhhhhh! " Lala screamed.

" Finally, she's gone. I was getting sick of her " Ino said as she sighed in relief.

" Yeah she was a pain " Naruto commented.

" Yeah, i big pain in the butt " Sakura said.

" Well with that butt would you even get pain. Joking, joking " Naruto said.** " If i could just see Sakura naked ( drools ) " **Naruto thought.

" I'll see you guys later, im gonna go train. Naruto, come by later we can train together " Sasuke said as she put his deuces up.

" Alright! See ya then " Naruto said. Sasuke jumps away.

" You two have really gotten close haven't you? " Ino asked.

" Yeah they're best buddies. No matter what they say " Sakura whispered to Ino.

" Im not his best friend! " Naruto screamed in embarrassment of being judged.

" Yeah whatever. Well im gonna go, i have a job to take care of " Ino said as she walked away.

" Hey Sakura walk with me, will ya? " Naruto asked.

" Why? What're you planning knucklehead? " Sakura asked.

" Just come on " Naruto said as he pulled Sakura hand.

Naruto and Sakura walked down the big area and green with trees, which is the training grounds. Naruto wanted to ask Sakura about Sasuke so he can tell Sasuke about Sakura, it's an okay plan.

" Sakura, what do you think of Sasuke? " Naruto asked.

" Well. . . He's hot, cool, nice and really brave and strong " Sakura said.

**" As i thought, it's the same thing. Gotta step it up a bit " **Naruto thought. " So what would you do for him? " Naruto putting his plan into motion.

" As a friend? " Sakura asked.

" Well as anythin' " Naruto said.

" Well i would do anything for my Sasuke. Anything! Anytime, any where " Sakura getting passionate.

" Like what? " Naruto lead Sakura.

" Oh. I would k-kiss him and hug him and love him. Anything " Sakura said blushing and repeated herself.

" Oh okay, that's cool but i gotta go " Naruto said preparing to jump away.

" Wait! Why did you ask me those questions? " Sakura asked.

" So i can see how much you like Sasuke and nothing else " Naruto panicked and slipped away.

" Naruto is so weird. Oh well, cant be helped " Sakura said as she turned and walked home.

When Sakura got home she saw her mom in the living room almost nude watching porn. Nuame was furiously fingering her pussy, with every thrust she orgasmed and Nuame was moaning intensely.

" M-mom. Put some clothes on! " Sakura said covering her eyes.

" Oh hey baby, did you have a good mission? " Nuame asked as she hugged her daughter in the nude.

" Mom, don't touch me. You were just playing with your pussy " Sakura said blushing and squirming around.

" Ohhh who cares? Now give me my kiss " Nuame demanded nicely.

Sakura hesitantly kissed her mom on the lips as she always did when they greeted and parted from one another.

" Im gonna go to my room now " Sakura said dashing up the stairs.

" What's wrong with my mom! " Sakura screamed silently.

" I wonder why Naruto asked me about Sasuke? " Sakura asked herself aloud.

" Oh well, Sasuke, you're about to get banged " Sakura said as she laid in bed and opened her legs.

**Sakura walks up to Sasuke while he's training and stop him by grabbing his cock through his pants. " Wow Sasuke, your cock is so big " Sakura said as she gripped it harder. Sakura bent down and pulled his zipper down with her teeth. Sasuke's 8 inch dick slapped Sakura in the face from it's sudden release. " Oooh, bad boy Sasuke. Now you get punishment " Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke dick in her mouth with her teeth and chewed the cock softly. " S-sakura, that-that hurts " Sasuke said. Sakura then popped the throbbing hard cock from her mouth and said " Oh Sasuke, im sorry, i could never hurt you " Sakura said as she licked her lips. Sakura got up to Sasuke and kissed him, Sasuke got hard again from this and grabbed Sakura butt. " Oh my Sasuke, you're so naughty. You know what i do to naughty boys " Sakura said as she put Sasuke cock in her butt hole. " Ahhhh! " Sakura screamed from the pain of ass sex, even though she enjoyed it. " Looks like you're the naughty one. Im fine over here, not sure about you though " Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura down on him. Sakura was in pain that felt good and she started fingering her face. " Oh yeah Sasuke fuck me! Im no naughty! Im your little bad girl whore! " Sakura screamed to the heavens as Sasuke continued to thrust his cock into her rectum. " S-sakura im cumming! " Sasuke warned. " Cum baby, cum. Cum on my big forehead! " Sakura said seductively. Sakura went down to Sasuke's dick and waited for his cum to splatter all over her forehead. Sasuke came all over Sakura's forehead and it was a hell of a lot ( it covered the top of her hair and her complete forehead ). Sasuke's cum fell down to Sakura's mouth and she licked it all up as it came down. " Thanks Sasuke! My meal was great baby! " Sakura said with her mouth full of the thick, warm and lumpy cum.**

Sakura woke up from her thoughts and she was fingering her mouth and lubricate was all over her face and all over her little boobies and all over the top of her bed. " Ahhhh! I was to into it. I have to clean this before mom sees " Sakura said as she got to work.

Meanwhile-

" Yo Sasuke! Intel on Sakura! " Naruto said as he jumped next to Sasuke in his training area.

" Would you stop screaming for one damn second " Sasuke said rudely.

" Well sorry, i guess i won't tell you about Sakura " Naruto said with a sleazy look on his face.

" What is it loser? " Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's " Hard To Get game ".

" STOP CALLING ME THAT! And i have some news on Sakura " Naruto said.

" Well don't keep me waiting, what do you have to tell me about her? " Sasuke asked as he sat on the ground.

" Well for starters, she isn't very kinky. But she might be kinky if you just ask her too " Naruto said as he sat down also.

" Why should she be kinky? I don't want a slutty type " Sasuke said.

" Well because she only wants to kiss, but she said she'll do anything for you " Naruto said.

" Like? " Sasuke asked.

" That's what i asked but she only said hugging and kissing and stuff " Naruto answered.

" Well that's just the calm stuff. Sakura would never eveal what she would do to me out loud " Sasuke commented.

" Sakura would admit to anything of you. That's a fact " Naruto mumbled to Sasuke.

" Well the intel you have says otherwise. But why'd you interrupt my training? " Sasuke asked.

" Well you invited me but also i have another training in mind for today. Can you use genjutsu with sharingan? " Naruto asked.

" Barely. But why? " Sasuke asked.

" You'll see " Naruto said with a creepy grin. ( Yaoi is not about to happen folks. Don't get the wrong idea lol )

Shikamaru and Chouji were walking out of the Hokage mansion only to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke.

" Yo, Shikamaru! " Naruto yelled to Shikamaru once he was in sight.

" Oh its you Naruto, and Sasuke too huh? Mannn what a drag, now i have to deal with Sasuke's attitude " Shikamaru complained.

" It's a "draggg" to deal with your complaining " Sasuke retorted.

" Whatever. I have things to do, like play shogi or look at clouds, you know relaxing things " Shikamaru said.

" So what're you guys doing here? " Chouji asked.

" We were looking for you two, actually " Naruto answered.

" Oh really? What for? Food? " Chouji asked with drool running down his face.

" Uhh n-no actually we need your help for a jutsu " Naruto said.

And with a little of complaining from Shikamaru, things were finally sorted out and they all went to the training grounds and started their training for their new jutsu. Meanwhile, the girls, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were all having a relaxing time at the hot springs.

" Ahhhhhhh, this feels so good on your boobs. Doesn't it Hinata? " Ino asked as she lifted her boobs over the water.

" U-uh um. Y-yes " Hinata said turning red.

" I know what you're trying to say Ino. So stop, cause i have boobs too " Sakura said.

" S-sakura, I-ino, please not so indecent " Hinata said as she only grew redder from their conversation.

" Come on Hinata, boobs are just boobs so don't get so embarrassed " Ino said.

" . . . " Hinata was silent to Ino's advice.

" Well whatever, look " Sakura said as she pointed her tiny tits an Ino.

" Hahahahah " Ino laughed.

" Uhm Sakura, those are just the nipples starting to grow which makes the boobs grow. So technically they're not boobies yer=t " Hinata informed without stuttering which surprised even her.

" Well at least you have cute pink little nipples " Ino teased.

" Well how long will it take to grow " Sakura asked.

" About a few more months or maybe a year to be big like mines. But like 3 years to be Hinata's size " Ino said.

" Oh okay. I guess i can wait that long. But isn't everyone's nipples pink? " Sakura asked.

" Well mostly but mines are kinda brownish " Ino said.

" M-mines are l-light pink " Hinata said.

" Can i see? " Ino asked.

" Yeah i wanna see too " Sakura shared in the curiousness.

" B-but, that's indecent " Hinata said covering up her boobs.

" Please, i'll show you Naruto's dick " Ino offered.

" WHAT THE HECK! What did you say!? " Sakura shouted in a mixture of shock and misunderstanding.

" Well when me and him were on a mission with Shino, he got knocked out and i put his hand in hot water then he peed and then he took his cock out while he was sleep and i took a pic of it. Hehe blackmail " Ino laughed.

" That's so messed up isn't it Hinata? " Sakura said.

" Y-yes but i do wanna see. To be honest " Hinata said as she presses her fingers together ( not evil lol ). **" Even though i've been spying on him for years now and been seen it, but i never looked straight at it so " **Hinata thought.

" You two are both pervs " Sakura sighed.

" Okay Hinata here you go but don't try to not show me your tits " Ino demanded.

" Hai " Hinata understood the terms ( Hai means Yes in Japanese ).

Ino handed Hinata the pic and Hinata looked at it thoroughly. After seeing Naruto dick, Hinata almost immediately came, lucky for her no one noticed her cum.

" Like it? You can keep it " Ino offered.

" T-thank you Ino " Hinata said as she put the picture in her bra next to her.

" Now show us you boobies " Sakura said excitedly.

" H-hai " Hinata agreed.

Hinata stood up from the water and showed the two boob driven girls her beautiful boobs. Ino then grabbed both of Hinata's boobs and rubbed them furiously. Hinata was shocked by this but dealt with it since she had just been given a gift.

" Ino! Stop it, Hinata doesn't want to be harassed " Sakura demanded.

" Oh shut it Forehead, just touch one of her boobs really quick " Ino said.

" . . . They do look soft " Sakura said as she got up from the water.

Sakura grabbed a handful of Hinata's breasts and observed them. Ino was comparing hers to Hinata's. This all made Hinata feel uncomfortable but she couldn't bring herself to say anything about it.

" Okay Ino, that's enough harassment " Sakura said.

" Yeah you're right. But i'm being neighborly to Hinata " Ino said.

" I-it's fine, it w-was a f-fair trade " Hinata stuttered.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino all dried off and put on their clothes and got out of the hot springs. But on their way out they ran into Rock Lee peeping at them.

" Lee! " Sakura shouted as her face grew red with anger and embarrassment.

" Ahhh! Sakura, I am just doing my daily look out of youth " Lee said with happiness.

" You little perv, im gonna kill you! " Ino said as she ran to Lee.

" Ahhh! My youth is telling me to escape! " Lee said as he ran away.

" S-s-someone saw me naked? " Hinata asked frantically.

" Calm down Hinata, maybe he didn't see " Sakura said cheerily.

" BY THE WAY, HINATA'S BOOBS ARE REALLY MAGNIFICENT! " Lee screamed from a distance.

Clunk! Was all you heard as Hinata passed out on the spot. Of course this happened often so it wasn't very unexpected, although it is weird to see how it wasn't Naruto who caused this. by this time Hinata was half way awake as Sakura and Ino walked Hinata to her gigantic house. After the Hyuga manor collected the princess Hyuga, Sakura and Ino were on their way.

" Yo Sakura, im gonna go to my grandma's house so i'll see you later " Ino said as she gave Sakura a hug from behind and left.

" Bye Ino " Sakura waved to Ino.

- TimeSkip -

Sakura was almost home as she saw Sasuke walking unsteadily holding his eyes. Sakura's love for Sasuke and kindness didn't allow her to turn away from his dilemma. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and assisted him.

" What's wrong Sasuke why are you walking like that? " Sakura asked.

" It's nothing. What are you doing out this late? You could get hurt " Sasuke said.

" I won't get hurt. . . Unless a jonin tries to rape me or something " Sakura thought aloud.

" . . . Uh yeah, well in all honesty i was training my sharingan and it's a little sore that's all " Sasuke said as he leaned up against the closest wall.

" Want me to walk you home? " Sakura offered.

" No. I'm perfectly fine. Ugh! " Sasuke groaned.

" No you're not, let me help you " Sasuke pleaded.

**" Look at that face, how could i refuse? And i'll get to try out my jutsu " **Sasuke thought. " ( sigh) Fine " Sasuke sighed.

" Say please " Sakura tease.

" P-please " Sasuke said as he looked in the opposite direction of Sakura.

" Hehehe. Okay come on Sasuke " Sakura said grabbing his arm hastily.

Sakura helped Sasuke home and when they got to Sasuke's house Sakura got a surprise.

" T-thanks Sakura " Sasuke thanked.

" No problem Sasuke. I enjoyed it " Sakura said as she elbowed Sasuke's arm.

" . . . Uhh yeah, well can you come in for awhile " Sasuke asked as he blushed slightly.

Sakura blushed intensely as she nodded and walked into Sasuke residence. Sakura was fascinated of how clean he was for a boy, but more importantly she was fascinated that Sasuke asked her to come in. Sakura then began to think that Sasuke wanted to deflower her, which she blushed to.

**" I cant believe Sasuke wants to do it with me, i never thought he liked me. Well i better do what he tells me too. This is scary " **Sakura thought to herself. Sakura sat on Sasuke's bed, open her legs and leaned back to try and look sexy for Sasuke.

" W-what are you doing? " Sasuke asked frantically.

" Huh? Uh i was just getting comfortable " Sakura said as she closed her legs.

**" And Naruto says she isn't kinky " **Sasuke thought. " Anyway, don't get the wrong idea i just wanted you to check my eyes to see if they look okay " Sasuke said as he spun his plan into action.

" Of course Sasuke, told you you're not okay " Sakura said as she stood up and looked in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke then awakened his sharingan and put Sakura under a genjutsu he, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji made.

" What the, i feel sleepy " Sakura said as the jutsu took effect.

" Let me lay you down Sakura " Sasuke said as he laid Sakura on his bed.

Sakura was then completely under the genjutsu and now Sasuke was in control. Sasuke's plan was originally to see what Sakura would act like in a dream with him but he came up with another idea that would work just as good, maybe better.

**" Sasuke? " Sakura called out as she wondered around in a weird world she couldn't recall. Sakura soon came across Sasuke and ran up to him.**

**" Sasuke! "** Sakura shouted out in happiness. **" Ohhh, so this is a dream huh? Well i better ' help ' Sasuke " **Sakura thought.

**"** **Hey Sakura, what're you doing here? " **Sasuke asked.

**"Just here to make you feel better "** Sakura said seductively.

**" S-sakura! " **Sasuke moaned as Sakura grabbed his now throbbing erect member.

**" Okay Sasuke, you know how it works. Drop the pants " **Sakura said in a demanding tone.

**Sasuke did as he was told and as soon as he took them off Sakura started to work on him as she sucked his dick.**

**" Sakura, you're so weird " Sasuke said moaning.**

**" I'm not weird baby. I just love your dick " Sakura said.**

**" Okay Sasuke get ready, i'm about to make it go all the way down " Sakura said as she did so only to find that she couldn't do it. Due to the dream being a genjutsu which was unbeknownst to her.**

**" Uh one second Sasuke " Sakura turned around and panicked silently. What could be done now? She only knew how to pleasure Sasuke but now she cant.**

**" What's wrong? " Sasuke asked.**

**Sakura was embarrassed to tell him she couldn't deep throat anymore so she just decided to kiss him.**

**" Nice Sakura but, what about that? " Sasuke said as he pointed to her pussy.**

**" Oh Sasuke, you're such a perv " Sakura said as she punched Sasuke's arm playfully.**

**" Of course you can get some pussy baby " Sakura said as she lowered herself on him. **

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Sasuke screamed as nosebleed gushed out of his nose.

" Woah! Oh hey Sasuke. What's wrong? " Sakura asked as she saw Sasuke falling to the floor with blood on the floor.

" ( cough cough ) " Sasuke coughed.

" Sasuke i'll get you some paper towels " Sakura said as she went to find some.

Sakura found some paper towels but almost slipped on her own cum that was dripping so frequently from her. This made Sakura embarrassed to go back in the room with Sasuke, but instead she cleaned herself up with paper towels and went to help Sasuke.

Sakura had successfully saved Sasuke from his nose bleed but had failed to stop her womanly juices from leaking.

" Sakura, why are you wet " Sasuke asked not knowing the other meaning to that word.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sasuke, im sorry. Honest, it's just with you and me here alone i automatically get wet " Sakura shouted in embarrassment.

" What? " Sasuke asked.

" Ohhh, so you don't know. Well yeah when i was getting the paper towels i slipped on some water " Sakura said.

" I see " Sasuke said.

Sakura and Sasuke had a few more awkward and embarrassing moments before Sakura asked Sasuke if he was okay and could she go home, Sasuke said yes to this and with that Sasuke and Sakura's crazy day ends.


	3. NaruHina Slowly Approaches

Naruto was on his way home from Ichiraku's ramen shop with a belly full of ramen. Accompanying him was Hinata, after she saw him waddling home she just had to help. When Naruto arrived at his home Hinata said goodbye and walked away. Walking with her head down, she bumped into someone. It was Neji, her cousin. And they weren't particularly close.

" S-sorry Neji-niisan. I have to watch where i'm walking " Hinata apologized.

" It's no problem. But how pitiful is it for a byakugan user to be blind to the world around her " Neji said rudely.

" I-i'm sorry. You're right " Hinata looked down.

" I cannot believe how useless you are to our clan. Just leave " Neji walked by Hinata implying his disrespect.

**" J-just leave!? B-but i try so hard to make him respect me. But of course he doesn't respect me, i'm useless " **Hinata thought as she ran away in tears. Conveniently Naruto caught the last few seconds of the conversation and was infuriated with Neji for what he did.

" NEJI! Why would you say something like that! " Naruto ran down from his house.

" It's true " Neji said.

" I'll never get you. Hinata! " Naruto ran after Hinata.

Naruto had checked everywhere in the village, but he couldn't find Hinata anywhere. After thinking about what he should do, he went to the Hokage mansion to ask her to send out a squad so they can find her. But Tsunade seemed to be " preoccupied ".

" Granny Tsunade! I have an emergency... Wha " Naruto ran burst into the doors without any warning only to be surprised by something weird.

" Oh Naruto, so what're you doing here? " Tsunade said covering her large breasts. Tsunade, Shizune and Anko were all in the room touching each other, god knows why.

" Uhh i was here to ask can you send a search party for Hinata " Naruto informed as he hid his erection.

" What is you hidin' kid? " Anko said with a smile on her face.

" Is you? " Shizune mocked.

" SHUDDUP! " Anko shook Shizune senseless.

" What happened to Hinata? " Tsunade asked.

" She ran away because of Neji " Naruto said.

" What'd he do? " Shizune asked.

" No time! Just put me, Sasuke and Shino on a team! " Naruto demanded.

" Shino? " Anko scratched her head.

" Yeah i dunno what i was thinking " Naruto admitted.

" Well i'll send out a search party of my choosing " Tsunade said as she got to work.

" Thanks Granny! But what were you guys doing in here? " Naruto asked before he left.

" Playing with each other " Anko winked.

" More like harassing " Shizune mumbled.

" GET OUT OF MY OFFICE WITH THIS STUPID CRAP! " Tsunade yelled. And when she yelled, you better look out.

After Naruto told Tsunade about what happened with Hinata, he waited for her to call him back and send him on the search. But it felt like forever so he just decided to go out and look by himself. The second he left the village gates Jiraiya showed up.

" Sup' kid. How's it goin'? " Jiraiya said.

" Bad. Hinata left the village! " Naruto flailed his arms.

" Who's Hinata? Your girlfriend? Is she curvy Ooohh i love curvy! " Jiraiya got sidetracked by his perverted visions.

" Well actually yes she is really fit, hey wait a minutee! That's not the point. She's lost " Naruto said.

" Well listen kid, i'll help ya. But you gotta do something for me " Jiraiya said.

" . . . No " Naruto denied.

" A DISCIPLE MUST ALWAYS FOLLOW HIS MASTER'S RULES OBEDIENTLY! " Jiraiya reminded.

" I know, i know " Naruto gave in.

" Okay so now followww mee! " Jiraiya started to walk back into the village.

Jiraiya and Naruto went to the hot springs where they found Tenten and Ino taking a relaxing bath together. Instinctively Naruto got hard from this.

" Look at em' " Jiraiya said as he began to drool.

" Look at Ino's boobies " Naruto said as he also began to drool.

" Which one is Ino? " Jiraiya asked.

" The one with big boobs " Naruto said.

" Do you sense perverts? " Tenten asked Ino.

" How could you sense a pervert? " Ino shrugged.

" When you're on my team, you can just learn to feel them " Tenten said.

" Well never mind that, look at your giant butt! " Ino said hyped.

" Don't look at it. And besides butts aren't even sexy " Tenten said as she held her round bottom tightly.

" Yes they are. I wish mines were that big " Ino said as she grabbed her ass and jiggled it.

" Yours isn't small though " Tenten complimented.

" Yuh huh, look " Ino put her butt in Tenten's direction. This made Tenten blush from accidentally seeing Ino's pussy.

" N-n-no it's not, it's just smaller than mine " Tenten said.

" Let me see yours " Ino said nicely.

" But that's like so perverted and stuff " Tenten blushed.

" Please " Ino begged as she got close to Tenten's mouth.

This put Tenten under Ino's control as she turned around and showed Ino her gigantic booty. Ino's grabbed both of the round cheeks and jiggled them furiously. Tenten was getting horny from this, even though she really didn't like lesbian stuff she sure as hell like this. Tenten's pussy began to leak from her horny-ness ( i know it's not a word ). Even Ino wouldn't dare to touch another woman's snatch, so instead she rubbed down the butt crack and ended it there.

" Dang Tenten, that is a big booty " Ino held her cheeks ( Face cheeks your perverts lol ).

" Y-yeah i guess " Tenten slowly began to grow proud of her butt after this talk she had with Ino.

" OH MY GOD " Naruto said as he looked over to see his " Noble Master! " knocked out on the floor.

After dragging his master to a tree stump he went home and waited for the mission to begin. But he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw which made his erection begin to grow. But someone knocked on the door disrupting his relaxation time. Answering the door he finds out it's Tenten who was knocking, for whatever reason. Naruto granted entrance to his humble home. Tenten walked in and sat on Naruto table.

" Ya know there are chairs around too " Naruto said as he sat on one his chairs next to Tenten.

" Well i wanted to sit here " Tenten retorted.

" So what brings you here of all places? " Naruto asked.

" It's Neji, i'm worried about him. And seeing how you changed him a little at the chuunin exams, i just thought you would be the best person to come too " Tenten said. But every word after Neji infuriated Naruto.

" Why would i help him, when he wont even give Hinata a chance " Naruto pounded his fist on the table causing Tenten to startle slightly.

" I don't know why him and Hinata hate each other either but i think he is just in the middle of hating and forgiving " Tenten shared her mind.

" What does that mean? " Naruto asked as he didn't understand fully.

But since Tenten was going off with words to big for Naruto understand he just drifted his attention to something else. Naruto found himself looking intensely at Tenten's butt as she sat on the table and since she was sitting on the table, it pushed her butt cheeks up a little. This only served to make Naruto even more horny than before. Even her butt crack was out like she had no shame ( look who's talkin' ). Tenten realized Naruto wasn't listening and hit him in the back of his head.

" You weren't even listening! And i think something is about to fall out of your pocket " Tenten said as she genuinely thought that Naruto dick was something in his pocket.

Naruto covered it, thinking she might have known that it was his cock. But this only served to make Tenten curious as she started to reach, grab and pull on it.

" What're you hiding? " Tenten giggled.

" Ahhh! " Naruto shouted as he splattered cum all in her pants. But he had a hole in his pocket which made it flow through there.

Tenten decided now was a good time to find out what was in there as she reached in his pocket and pulled out his cum. Not knowing what this is she wiped it off her hands immediately, but since she wiped it on her clothes it kinda looked weird.

" What is this? " Tenten wondered aloud as she sniffed it.

" Tell me " Tenten said playfully.

" Uhh it's chakra that you um. Eat? " Naruto said off the top of his head.

" Eat huh? " Tenten said as she put it in her mouth.

" Hehe, it's good! " Tenten said happily.

" This is so hot " Naruto said.

" You're a perv, all i'm doing is eating. I guess sucking fingers is cute now " Tenten pouted.

" Yeah that's exactly what im talking about " Naruto said jokingly.

" Well Naruto i gotta go so i guess we'll talk later. And maybe we can eat some of that stuff together next time. Bye bye! " Tenten said as she left Naruto's home.

" Bye. Wow, that was alot to handle " Naruto said to himself.

" Ahh! How long is Granny gonna take! " Naruto asked rhetorically.

Frustrated that Tsunade wouldn't hurry, Naruto stormed down to the Hokage mansion with an angry expression on his face. When he arrived at the Hokage mansion he found genin all around. Knowing of the upcoming mission, he understood that the genin crowded in the room were all going to accompany him on said mission.

" Why would Naruto tag along. He has no skills, let alone sensory skills " Ino placed her hands on her hips.

" What'd you say! " Naruto and Ino starred off at each other. Sadly Ino won.

" Naruto huh? " Neji said.

" You! It's all your fault! All she wants is your respect and then you do this! " Naruto went off.

" Respect is earned, not given " Neji said.

" Naruto. Just calm down " Sasuke said as he stood next to Naruto.

" Hmph! So what, is this the team? " Naruto asked crossing his arms.

" Yeah, me, you, Ino, Shino, Sasuke, Neji and Sakura " Kiba said followed by Akamaru's bark.

" Okay sounds like a good team! Okay guys lets gooooo! " Naruto commanded as he pointed at the door.

" You're not captain Naruto! " Sakura punched Naruto.

" Ow! Sakura... " Naruto groaned.

" She's right, I'm captain. So you have to listen to me " Neji demanded.

" Hmph! " Naruto crossed her arms.

And with that, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino and Ino all left the village to search for Hinata. Everyone split into two teams, one with Naruto, Ino and Sasuke while the other consisted of Neji, Sakura, Shino and Kiba. They split into two different area's of the forest.

" Okay boys, since i'm the only sensory type on the team, I should be captain " Ino said mentally patting herself on the back.

" You're not that much of a sensory type " Naruto commented.

" More than you! " Ino said.

" I'm captain because i have the sharingan " Sasuke said.

" Whatever. You can be captain i guess " Naruto said with his hands behind his head.

" Yeah Sasuke can be my master anytime " Ino clung to Sasuke's arm.

**" HE ALWAYS GET THE GIRLS! AH! "** Naruto thought angrily.

Meanwhile at Neji's group.

" Found anything? " Kiba jumped down from a tree.

" No luck yet because- " Shino was cut off by Kiba leaving.

" . . . " Shino was silent with anger.

" Neji what did you do to Hinata? " Sakura asked as she caught up to Neji's walking speed.

" None of your business " Neji said.

**" How nice of him "** Sakura thought sarcastically. " Well, i guess you don't wanna talk small stuff so i think i found something " Sakura said as she had ran and found something suspicious.

" What!? " Neji said excitedly.

They had found Hinata's ninja tool. Did this say she was fighting? Or did she merely lose it? Either way they had found a valuable clue. Neji called Sasuke's group to resting point they set up before they split. They all met up and exchanged information, some with less information and some with more. After Neji presented the ninja tool he had Kiba sniff it, and luckily he got a lead. They followed Kiba as he sniffed out Hinata's scent throughout the forest.

" I cant believe i'm lost " Hinata said hiding behind a tree.

" I hope someone finds me. Why would i run off, i'm so stupid " Hinata said to herself.

" At least i have this picture to make me feel safe " Hinata hugged the picture of Naruto penis.

" What if Naruto finds me. That would be so good " Hinata said as she began to daydream.

**" Hinata, i will save you! " Naruto said.**

**" Why thank you Naruto-kun! " Hinata said as she put her head on his bare arm.**

**" You're so strong " Hinata rubbed his abs.**

**" And you're so sexy " Naruto rubbed her round boobs.**

**Hinata moaned and played with her pussy as he played with her boobs. Naruto then kissed Hinata on the lips.**

**- Daydream over - **

" Ohh that would be so great! " Hinata put her hands together happily.

" Okay guys, we're there " Kiba said.

" You sure i don't see her? " Ino asked.

" My nose never lies " Kiba said proudly.

" Hinataaa! " Naruto screamed looking through every pedal of grass for her.

" N-naruto-kun?! He found me! " Hinata said to herself.

" Ooooh, okay quick break. I gotta go bad " Naruto said as he conveniently went behind the tree Hinata was at. Hinata was on the other side though.

" N-N-Naruto is peeing in back of me! This is to much. He wants to mark me as his own. Ahhh! To soon! " Hinata screamed silently.

" Huh what's that? " Naruto asked himself.

" Umm one of Shino's bugs " Hinata lied through her teeth.

" Shino! Get you damn bugs away from me! " Naruto ordered.

" Dang it he found out " Shino misunderstood.

" Ahh that was fun, i probably could have wrote Hinata's name " Naruto said as he zipped up his pants. He simply said Hinata because that's why he was there.

" Me?! " Hinata covered her mouth as she blushed.

" Okay Hinata where are you?! " Naruto shouted.

" R-right here " Hinata popped out from behind the tree.

" That's where you were? I could have sprayed you " Naruto grinned.

" S-sprayed me? " Hinata repeated as she blushed and fell to the ground.

" Hinata?! Hinata?! " Naruto picked her up.

" Naruto! You little pervert! " Sakura punched Naruto.

After many funny antics and false accusations, Naruto and the rest of the squad went home to the hidden leaf with Hinata safely in arms. Returning to Tsunade with the good new, Tsunade declared this mission successful. Hinata was then walked home by Naruto and Sakura.

" You sure you're okay? " Naruto said before Hinata went into her home.

" Yeah. by the way thanks for all your help Naruto-kun " Hinata said graciously.

" It's no biggie. I would never want you hurt " Naruto said.

" I wasn't hurt. It's just that Neji-niisan is like that. Don't be angry with him " Hinata pleaded with a bow.

" Why should i let this slide " Naruto put his hands behind his head angrily.

" Because it's none of your business " Sakura said.

" She's right. It's Hyuga business and no one else's " Neji said calmly as he appeared from nowhere.

" You really tick me off! " Naruto said putting his fist out.

" Naruto! That's enough lets go " Sakura grabbed and dragged Naruto.

" I'm sorry i ran Neji-niisan. But i felt so emotional " Hinata looked away and twiddled her thumbs.

" Hinata. Your apology is necessary, i'm the one who should. No, will apologize " Neji walked closer to Hinata.

" N-Neji-niisan " Hinata said in awe.

" I'm sorry Hinata...Sama " Neji hugged Hinata.

" S-sama? But i'm not you superior " Hinata said as she pulled away from the hug.

" Would one who is inferior kneel before you " Neji said as he kneel to Hinata, showing his loyalty.

" . . . Y-you are forgiven " Hinata turned away.

Neji opened the gates for Hinata which gave her a shock. After they had entered the Hyuga mansion, Hinata went into the mains building. Giving her father a bow, she went upstairs in her room only to find Hanabi sitting on her bed.

" Hey Hanabi, what's wrong? " Hinata asked genuinely as she took off her jacket.

" Nothing. It's just i wanna ask you something " Hanabi as she laid her hands on her thighs.

" What is it? " Hinata hung her jacket up and had a fishnet shirt on which clung ever so tightly to the cantaloupes she called boobs.

" Well do you like me? " Hanabi asked as Hinata sat next to her.

" As a sister, yes " Hinata answered.

" So only as a sister, not a friend? " Hanabi sulked slightly.

" That's not what i meant. Me and you are sisters, not only do i like you but i love you and not every friend can receive my love. In short yes, you're my friend " Hinata put her arm around her sister and pulled her in tightly.

" W-whatever sis, i really just wanted to know what you eat for your boobs to be that big " Hanabi put her nose in the air. She didn't want Hinata to see her sappy side.

" H-H-Hanabi t-that's inappropriate! " Hinata covered her boobs.

" Hehehe " Hanabi sneered as she grabbed her sisters boobs and fondled them furiously. Hearing the commotion, Neji walked in unannounced and saw his cousins playing with each others boobs.

" Ahh! Neji you perv! Get outta here! " Hanabi chased her big cousin out. " Shame on you, Neji " Hanabi slammed the door on Neji.

" Sister you're the perv! " Hinata threw her pillow at Hanabi playfully.

Meanwhile Naruto was trying to get Sakura to go on a date with him. Striking out of course, Naruto pouted sadly as Sakura walked away and Sasuke gave him a glare.

" You're pitiful " Sasuke said. " Besides Sakura is my girl! What're you planning? " Sasuke shouted quietly.

" All's fair in love and war. It's just a date, chill out. I guess you aren't always so calm " Naruto teased. " Sakura's my girl! Sakura's my girl " Naruto mocked.

" Naruto! " Sasuke charged.

" Sasuke! " Naruto charged.

" SHUT UP! " The nearby villagers shouted.

" Well anyway i gotta go. See ya " Sasuke disappeared in an instant.

" How'd he do that?! I bet Kakashi-sensei taught him " Naruto said.

" Mannnnn who am i gonna go on a date with now? Sakura said no so what now? " Naruto said. Seconds later Hinata walked by.

" Hey Hinata! " Naruto called out.

" Huh? N-Naruto-kun " Hinata walked up to Naruto.

" I really like that look for you by the way. But your jacket is cool too " Naruto complimented.

" T-thanks, but i look terrible " Hinata blushed.

" Ohhh shut up, you look fine. I like how that shirt makes your boobs pop! " Naruto complimented as he felt no weirder than usual after bringing up the topic of boobs.

**" H-h-h-he likes my b-b-boobs!? " **Hinata thought. " T-thank you " Hinata groped her boobs slightly ( like on pat on them ).

" Hey Hinata, wanna go on a date with me? " Naruto asked.

**" A date?! With Naruto!? But a date is for lovers. And lovers kiss. And kisses lead to intimacy. Ahhh! This is so fast "** Hinata thought vividly. " Why me? Don't you like Sakura? " Hinata asked.

" Well i did but lets just say someone likes her and i let them be " Naruto winked. This of course had no effect on Hinata as she didn't know who "someone" was.

" Oh i understand. Well i guess we can do it, err i mean date! " Hinata said shakily waving her hands in front of her face.

" Okay followwww meeee! " Naruto commanded.

" Where are we going? " Hinata asked.

" TO THE RAMEN SHOP! " Naruto said happily as he put his fists on his hips ( I think they call it flexing idk )

" Oh okay " Hinata said as she felt the need to touch Naruto and seeing him so vulnerable, she couldn't help but cling to his arm.

Naruto gave Hinata a warm smile as they walked to the ramen shop arm in arm. Soon they arrived the ramen shop as they entered and ordered their meals.

" So Naruto i see you got you little girlfriend with ya this time " Ayame said.

" G-girlfriend?! " Hinata blushed.

" You're really cute, i would wanna get some ass from you too " Ayame poked Hinata's nose.

" Ayame! Stop bothering the lovebirds and help get the soup ready " Teuchi ordered.

" Yes father " Ayame sighed.

" Hey Hinata, how's your training coming along? " Naruto asked as he waited for his ramen.

" It's going okay, but i can't seem to get any stronger. Unlike you Naruto-kun " Hinata said.

" I think you're really strong, way stronger than Neji or the others. You have the will to keep going and keep trying, you never give up. Just like yours truly " Naruto said.

" Thank you Naruto-kun, those words will help keep me going " Hinata said sweetly.

" No prob, but i can't believe you have to live with that Neji " Naruto said.

" Please don't be angry with him, he's redeemed himself and there is bound to be a little hatred between the main and branch families " Hinata pleaded.

" Okay Hinata i'll take your word for it " Naruto said.

" Here's your ramen " Ayame ordered their ramen as she winked to Hinata. This caused Hinata to blush slightly and feel uneasy.

" Let's chow down! " Naruto said as he dove in and gobbled up his food.

" Itamakidasu " Hinata said traditionally as she took tiny bites trying not to look sloppy around Naruto.

" Come on Hinata, that's not how a big girl eats " Naruto said as he picked up Hinata's chopsticks. " Here comes the train. Choo choo " Naruto fed Hinata.

**" He's feeding me. This is so sweet of him. UGH, HE'S CHOKING ME, CAN'T BREATH " **Hinata was being fed by Naruto until he gave her to big of a bite. This led to her lying on the ground gasping for air.

" She's choking! " Ayame shouted in fake fear as she knew it wasn't life threatening.

" I think she's okay- " Teuchi was cut off by Ayame shushing him.

" Hinata! Are you alright? " Naruto worried.

" Yes! I'm fine! Get her away from me! " Hinata barely said as Ayame planted Hinata a kiss claiming it was CPR.

Ayame kissed Hinata and lifted from her head to look as if she was gathering more air. Hinata tried to speak but was stopped again my Ayame shoving her tongue down her throat. Hinata got a little horny from this as he nipples grew erect and was fully seen as Ayame started sucking Hinata's tongue. Hinata wasn't a rude type of person so she let Ayame do this to her and the result being perky nipples in front of Naruto. Ayame pulled on Hinata's nipples as Hinata moaned in her mouth which on deepened the kiss more. Ayame then pulled back and let go of Hinata's nipples., the stream of spit afterwards shew that the kiss was really deep.

" You okay now Hinata " Naruto asked.

" Y-yeah, i'm fine " Hinata wiped her mouth off.

" I told you that you should take small bites " Naruto lied.

" N-Naruto, you confuse me " Hinata face palmed.

" Haha, well this is a fun date so far " Naruto put his handed behind his head.

**" How could he have fun with me? I'm boring " **Hinata thought. " I think so too. Although, i don't see how anyone could have a good time with me " Hinata turned her head slightly.

" I can " Ayame winked as she opened her index and middle fingers and licked between them.

" Ehh yuckgh " Hinata shriveled up.

After Naruto and Hinata finished their food, Hinata ended up walking Naruto home because of his feeling of sickness. When they arrived at Naruto's house Hinata got all shy when Naruto hugged her.

" See ya later fun date " Naruto walked in his house. " I really like that shirt, i can see your nipples great! " Naruto smiled.

" N-n-n-nipples!? " Hinata passed out right there.

" Hinata? Hinata! " Naruto yelled as he carried her in his dwelling.

- Timeskip -

Hinata was laying on her belly on the bed as her butt was in the air, her ninja pants created an wedgie with her butt cheeks.. This would've made Naruto get hard but she's been this way since he put her on the bed. Hinata woke up to Naruto comforting her.

" W-what happened? " Hinata asked.

" You passed out when i said you had a nice pair " Naruto informed as he put a damp towel on her forehead.

" Pair of what? " Hinata asked.

" Uh never mind. How're you feeling? " Naruto asked.

" I feel good. But i better get going, what time is it? " Hinata asked.

" Like 1 or somethin' " Naruto said scratching his head.

" My dad is going to to be really angry with me " Hinata in visioned her upcoming spanking.

" Well i can walk you home " Naruto said.

" Um actually if father found out i was hanging out with you then he would kill me " Hinata said.

" Well i guess i'll see you tomorrow " Naruto shrugged.

" Bye Naruto-kun, thank you for trying to make me feel special " Hinata thanked as she walked out the door.

" Bye " Naruto waved. " Hinata is so nice, but i just can't understand whether she likes me. Honestly she is cute and nice and has a great pair of boobs but i can't say i love her yet " Naruto said to himself. Naruto got in bed and went to sleep from his long day of adventures and sex related humor.


	4. Clones need lovin' too

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were training for formations with Kakashi. Though it was difficult, they accomplished what they'd planned to. But today Sakura was in a particularly happy because Naruto and Kakashi had to go on a mission. So it would just be Sakura and Sasuke alone, and maybe some sex. After team 7 had finished training, Sakura asked Sasuke does he want to come over and talk about team stuff and call it a date.

" Hey Sasuke! What're you doing today? " Sakura asked as she caught up to Sasuke.

" Nothing important, why? " Sasuke asked.

" Well because maybe you could come to my house and talk " Sakura tucked her arm behind her other arm behind her back ( i hope that is understandable ).

" Sure why not " Sasuke shrugged.

" Really!? Okay come over at 7:00. Bye! " Sakura turned the corner as Sasuke continued to walk forward.

" Maybe she just is gonna flirt with me, like usual " Sasuke said with annoyance of all the flirting.

" Well use that jutsu we made " Naruto said from nowhere as he appeared from Sasuke ninja tools.

" Why were you in my ninja tools pocket? " Sasuke asked as he was startled slightly.

" Never mind that, but when you go to Sakura's you have to use the jutsu and make her do what you say " Naruto suggested.

" You mean that jutsu " Sasuke said as the air conveniently blew harder as Naruto said.

" Yes. The Genjutsu Harem Special! " Naruto posed in the spotlight.

" What're you doing? " Sasuke asked.

" Posing! " Naruto answered.

- Timeskip -

Sasuke had just finished training and headed over to Sakura's as promised. He didn't feel nervous, more so he felt strange for getting this involved with Sakura. Yes, he was in love with her but he felt he was getting to soft. Giving that no thought, he arrived at Sakura's house. He knocked three times and Mebuki opened the door with nothing but panties on.

" Oh hey you must be Sasuke. Please, come in " Mebuki overed to which Sasuke declined on the grounds of her nudity.

" Mom! Get decent! " Sakura demanded as she ran down the stairs. " Sasuke, im sorry. She wont wear that again i promise " Sakura promised and welcomed Sasuke once more.

Sasuke stayed silent as he checked out Sakura's house, nothing bad but for some reason he thought it would be pink and flowery. He followed Sakura to her room which he blush to slightly. Sakura let Sasuke in and closed the door behind him.

" So Sasuke. What'd ya wanna talk about? " Sakura put her arms behind her back.

" I don't know, you invited me " Sasuke pouted slightly.

" You're right, sorry. I wanted you to help me with some of the training because honestly, i didn't understand it today " Sakura stuck her tongue out.

" Hopeless. Well it cant be helped. Sure i'll help you train lets go " Sasuke said as he began to leave.

" Wait Sasuke, i have't changed. I cant train seriously if i don't have my attire " Sakura said.

" Fine, i'll wait for you outside " Sasuke said as he left the room.

**" Time to really get Sasuke to notice me " **Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura put on her attire but not the usual one. Today she wore a red shirt that clung tightly to her skin and showed her belly button and a pair of black booty shorts that grabbed her butt. Even though she wasn't well endowed like other girls her age, she was blooming and this outfit gave her the opportunity to show just that.

Walking outside, she met Sasuke and caught up to him. When Sasuke saw Sakura he instantly directed his attention to her nipples, because they were poking through the shirt really noticeably. Sakura caught his gaze and asked what he thought of her clothes.

" So what'd ya think. Too much? " Sakura checked herself out.

" W-well i like it " Sasuke blushed slightly.

" Sasuke! " Sakura hugged him from behind.

" Ah! Not so tight! " Sasuke pushed her off.

Sasuke and Sakura had walked to the training fields and began training. Of course Sakura had no chance of winning against Sasuke as he was much to strong for her. That being said, Sakura depended on her skill with chakra and analytic skills to defeat Sasuke. After hours of battling, Sakura had failed miserably as she laid on the floor in exhaustion. As she laid on the ground defeated her butt was high in the air for all to see. Seeing this, Sasuke wasn't very aroused by it but after he saw her butt crack it made him go wild.

" Sasuke, you went to hard on me " Sakura got up somewhat groggily.

" Sasuke what were you looking at? " Sakura asked.

" N-nothing but you were to distracted and unfocused on the battle " Sasuke pointed out.

" But i was focused " Sakura whined.

" Well not focused enough " Sasuke retored.

" Yeah, i guess you're right " Sakura mumbled.

" Of course " Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back.

In all honesty, Sakura wasn't very focused on the battle, she was focused on Sasuke and his cock. Every time she got a chance she tried to touch it. Luckily Sasuke wasn't aware of her tactics. Sakura decided that today would be the day that she at least saw Sasuke's cock and headed down that path steadily.

" I gotta go Sakura. See ya " Sasuke walked away slowly soon being stopped by Sakura's arm.

" Please don't go. I wanna spend time with you " Sakura looked in Sasuke's eyes and blushed.

" ... S-sure " Sasuke blushed as he gazed into Sakura emerald green eyes.

Sakura led the way to her house as Sasuke followed behind. Once they arrived at Sakura's house, Sakura checked in to see if her mom was naked and when she found out she wasn't she let Sasuke in. Sakura offered Sasuke a seat on the couch as she got some drinks for them. But as soon as Sakura left, Mebuki walked down the stairs completely naked. When Sasuke saw Mebuki's tits he had be knocked back by his nosebleed, Mebuki went to help him and held his head.

" Sasuke are you alright? " Mebuki asked with her tits all over Sasuke's face.

" CPR " Mebuki came up with as she tried to do it.

" No no no no no no. I'm fine " Sasuke said as he got embarrassed and blushed.

" Now you're better! " Mebuki said happily walking into the away.

Sasuke looked at Mebuki's extra large ass as she walked away. Her round globes jiggling with every step, the texture of it. This excited Sasuke's penis as it began to show in his pants. Conveniently, Sakura was walking in with the drinks and sat them on the table. She then sat next to Sasuke and for a few seconds there was an awkward silence between the two until Sakura saw Sasuke's dick popping out of his pants. She got an idea, to pretend she was completely unaware and not only do stuff to make it harder but also touch it " accidentally " with every chance she could.

" So Sasuke, what is a woman to you? " Sakura asked as she leaned on Sasuke.

" W-why would you ask me? " Sasuke asked trying to hide his erection.

" Because " Sakura touched his chest.

" B-because what? " Sasuke blushed.

" Just because i see you're hiding something from me " Sakura looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke froze as Sakura began to unzip his pants. Sakura was so close to the zipper that when she unzipped the pants Sasuke's dick hit her face.

" Come on Sasuke, why're you so quiet? " Sakura pouted.

" Sakura just stop now " Sasuke said seriously.

Sakura was saddened by this let go of his cock. Mebuki walked in and all she saw was Sasuke zipping his pants up. Naturally, she tackled Sasuke and held him down.

" What did you do to my baby?! Answer me punk! " Mebuki shouted.

" Mom! Mom! It's okay, he wasn't doing anything to me. Besides, he would never like me anyway " Sakura looked down.

Sasuke felt bad as Mebuki let him go. He wanted to tell her that he did like her, but he just couldn't. He left the house without saying goodbye and walked home, leaving Sakura to her sadness.

- time skip -

Sasuke has gotten home and had just ate. He still felt bad even after that long walk through the park. Sasuke heard a knock on his door, he rushed hoping it was Sakura but sadly it was Naruto and Lala.

" Back from your mission? " Sasuke asked plainly.

" Nahhh. I'm just a clone. Idiot " Naruto said.

" So i guess it won't matter if i kick your butt would it? " Sasuke threatened to which Naruto stumbled over.

" Haha! You're a fucking pussy! " Lala laughed.

" Why'd you bring her? " Sasuke asked.

" What am i a nuisance? " Lala asked with her hand on her hips.

" Yes " Sasuke answered.

" Pssh. Fuck you " Lala swore.

" Well i was just gonna come to your house and stuff until she wouldn't stop following me " Naruto pointed at Lala.

" Well no company. Bye " Sasuke slammed the door.

" WAIT! I have more intel on Sakura! " Naruto shouted.

" I don't care right now! " Sasuke shouted through the door.

" No one cares about that flat chested bitch. I almost have bigger tits than her and im 9 " Lala grabbed her premature breasts.

" Don't talk about Sakura that way! " Sasuke pulled open the door furiously.

" S-Sasuke? " Lala muttered softly and sadly.

" I don't wanna be bothered! Leave " Sasuke shut the door.

Naruto walked away hoping that Sasuke was okay but Lala stayed behind. Thinking she was right behind him, Naruto continued walking away as Lala snuck her way inside of the house without being seen.

Sasuke sat on his bed as he thought of Sakura as he got hard. Knowing this feeling he pulled out his dick and began to jerk off. Lala saw this which made her pussy wet, acting on this, Lala sprung into action as she revealed her self and stood in front of Sasuke.

" Sasuke! I want you to kiss me! " Lala demanded as she sat of the floor and spread her legs.

" L-Lala!? What're you doing here!? " Sasuke tried to zip up his pants.

" I'm trying to get you to kiss me " Lala said as she pointed at Sasuke.

" No! " Sasuke said.

" Stop Sasuke! Do not cover your dick, i wanna see it " Lala said as she crawled to Sasuke.

" You're 9 years old! You weirdo! " Sasuke picked.

" Shut the fuck up, i just wanna see your dick and ballsack. What the fuck is wrong with that? " Lala looked at Sasuke's hard cock intensely.

Giving up, Sasuke allowed Lala to look at his cock. But to Lala this wasn't enough, so she grabbed it spontaneously as Sasuke moaned slightly. Lala poked the head with her finger tips and licked her fingers.

" It doesn't have a taste to it " Lala observed as after she took the cock in her mouth.

" Why the fuck doesn't it taste like LOLLIPOPS!? " Lala asked angrily.

" That's cause you're not supposed to eat it " Sasuke retorted.

" Well what is it for? " Lala put an eye brow up.

" H-how should i know?! " Sasuke blushed.

" Well maybe it's for your pussy " Lala said as as she rubbed her pussy.

" Why're so crazy? " Sasuke said as she put his dick back in his pants.

" Why am i crazy? What the fuck about me resembles a fucking crazy person?! Huh?! " Lala went off.

" Stop shouting like that, the neighbors will report that i am a molester or something " Sasuke said calmly.

" Only if you kiss me " Lala puckered.

" No! " Sasuke refused.

" AHHHHHHH! STOP POUNDING MY PUSSY! " Lala screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Shut up! " Sasuke put his hand over Lala's mouth.

" Well kiss my fucking face " Lala demanded as she removed Sasuke's hand.

" F-fine, but you have to leave afterwards " Sasuke said to which Lala nodded to.

Lala puckered her lips sexily as she waited for her lips to meet with Sasuke's. As their lips meet, Lala deepens the kiss by pushing Sasuke's tongue in her mouth. Coincidentally, Sakura had been walking to Sasuke's at this time and arrived during the kiss. This had made Sakura feel angry, sad and self conscious. She ran home crying and felt like nothing, she lived for Sasuke and had been protected by him many times. So how could he just throw her aside like this? In this state, Sakura would never fine the answer.

Returning home, she had bumped into Naruto as she just about to reach her destination. Sakura fell down on her butt as Naruto put out his hand to help her up. Seeing Naruto help her from something as little as this she began to think that Naruto really cared for her and she went with those feelings.

" Sorry Sakura, i didn't see you " Naruto said as he gave a pull to lift Sakura up.

" It's okay " Sakura dusted herself off.

" What's wrong Was it Sasuke?! " Naruto growled.

" N-no, but Naruto can you help me? Please " Sakura asked nicely.

" Well i did have ice cream to eat but if you need me then i guess i can help " Naruto shrugged.

" Great! Thank you! " Sakura hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto hesitated to hug Sakura back, but when he did, he traveled to her butt as Sakura quickly declined the touch.

" Don't worry Naruto, this'll be fun for you too " Sakura winked.

" This is weird... I KNOW HAT IT IS! YOU WANT ME TO GO SHOP WITH YOU! NEVER! " Naruto shouted.

" No Naruto, i just wanna talk " Sakura said calmly.

" Oh, well lets gooooo! " Naruto ran in Sakura's house excitedly.

" (Sigh) Knucklehead " Sakura sighed.

Sakura followed in after Naruto as she saw him gazing at her mother's large tits. Sakura didn't even try to talk to her mom and just grabbed him by his collar and pulled him upstairs.

" Wow Sakura you should grow like your mom does " Naruto said as he was dragged into Sakura's room.

" I try to, but it's hard to get E-cups when your me " Sakura cupped the little boobs she had.

" Start eating ramen. I saw Hinata's go from big to bigger after eating ramen " Naruto gestured with his hands.

" Well i'll have to join you sometime " Sakura said seductively.

" Sounds like a date " Naruto grinned.

Sakura sat on her bed and slumped over depressingly. Naruto saw this and went to look at her to see if she was okay. After seeing Naruto's concerned eyes dart at her, she felt a weird moment of love as she got an idea of how to give Naruto a bunch of " gifts " for his compassion.

" Naruto, i'll be right back. I'm gonna use the bathroomaaaahh! " Sakura said as she pretended to trip over. She opened her legs wide and blushed.

Naruto looked over as he rushed to save her only to find her legs wide open and her pussy being tightly hugged by the fabric she wore. Naruto wanted to act on his feelings but couldn't because that would be unfair to Sasuke. Instead Naruto helped Sakura up which upset her slightly until she had another idea.

Sakura was helped up by Naruto and Sakura fell on Naruto and felt up on his dick quickly. This made Naruto really horny, and it began to show in his pants. After seeing this, Sakura grabbed it and kissed Naruto.

" Sakura! What're you doin'?! " Naruto asked in surprise.

" Am i not good enough? Sakura asked as she put her knee onto his cock.

" S-Sakura. You like Sasuke, so why are you doing this with me? " Naruto asked as he tried to hold back his ejaculation.

" Naruto, I don't love Sasuke anymore " Sakura said hesitantly as she lied.

" That's a lie. I know it is, you're in love with Sasuke, you're crazy for him " Naruto said.

" . . . " Sakura looked down as she thought.

" Sakura, go to Sasuke. I bet he can help you " Naruto said.

". . . No, i've been hurt and i need revenge " Sakura said.

Naruto gave in at this point and came, Sakura noticed and went down there to eat it. After doing that, Sakura took off her clothes and got on top of Naruto, she slid in his now limp member as Naruto began to feel the greatness of a real pussy and began to thrust in and out of it. With every thrust, you could hear a clap of thighs, Sakura was shocked at the great feeling of sex, the feeling of dick breaking into her pink lips, the feeling of her pussy being widened and used for sexual pleasure. Sakura's nipples were seeming to be enjoying it too as they began to grow perky, Sakura knew all to well what to do when her nipples got perky. Sakura pinched both of her nipples and made the sex all the more better, so great in fact that the stimulation seemed to have paralyzed Sakura for a short time. Coming too, she had began bouncing on Naruto once again. Naruto was close to his climax as he warned Sakura of just that. Sakura went down on Naruto and took his about 4in of a 9in cock in her mouth as Naruto blasted a weeks worth of cum into her mouth. Sakura attempted to swallow it all but when she felt how much it was she just let it fill her mouth and some on her face. Sakura looked up at her ceiling and open her mouth as cum flowed from her mouth onto her face, some getting in her hair.

" Well at least i'm a clone " Naruto said.

" Whut dud yuu saghy!? " Sakura said with her mouth full.

" I'm a clone so the original won't remember anyway " Naruto said.

**" I should'a knew Naruto would pull something like this "** Sakura thought with an angry face as she licked up most of the cum on her face.

" Well good, you're right it is Sasuke i want. Not you, clone! " Sakura said angrily.

" Ahhh! " Sakura puched the clone and it popped into smoke.

" Eww i can't believe i would even do it with Naruto, eww or eat his cum. EW! " Sakura shook her head in disgust.

" Sakura! It's time for dinner! " Mebuki shouted from downstairs.

" Okay mom! " Sakura rushed downstairs.

Sakura entered the kitchen and took a seat. Mebuki was surprisingly dressed, but just barely since she was wearing white panties and a long pink shirt which tightly hugged her curvaceous form.

" So Sakura what happened with the Naruto clone? " Mebuki asked as she sat next to her daughter.

" H-he was just helping me with jutsu stuff " Sakura twiddled her fingers nervously.

" Hmm, what's that white stuff on your face? " Mebuki asked as she took a bite from her plate.

" N-n-n-noting! Just milk! " Sakura shouted.

" Inside voice Sakura " Mebuki reminded.

" Sorry mommy, i'll be quiet " Sakura looked down at her plate.

" Sakura, i know you were sucking that clones dick " Mebuki leaned in.

" I-i'm sorry mom, it was just a phase " Sakura apologized.

" It's okay and if it's just a phase than i'm still in it. By the way, why didn't you suck Sasuke's? " Mebuki asked.

" Mom! Don't say it like that, but i couldn't cause he hates me " Sakura civered her eyes as she began to cry.

" Fuck no, nobody hurts my daughter. Especially not an emo boy! " Mebuki said as she began to go get Sasuke for this.

" No mom, i won't let anyone hurt Sasuke. I love him, even if he hates me, i will stand by him " Sakura said.

" . . . And sit over him too right. Hahaah " Mebuki laughed.

" Hehe yeah " Sakura scratched her elbow.

" Well, is there anymore cum? Cause i want some " Mebuki asked.

" Mommy you're so crazy " Sakura giggled slightly as she beckoned her to her room.

" Okay good! Now i have me a meal of cum " Mebuki said as she went down face first into the pile of cum. Sakura just watched her mom eat Naruto's cum, it was kinda hot to her.

( By the way, Sasuke doesn't like Lala. Just saying and also i'm probably gonna have like 9 more OC's, and if you wanna send some in i'll take em'. I guess i'm just a nice person :) )


	5. Preparing for Naruto-kun!

Hinata had just got out of the shower from a long day of gathering supplies for the village on her mission today. Entering her room, she found Hanabi sitting in her room again.

" Hanabi? What're you doing in my room? " Hinata held up her towel.

" . . . I found it " Hanabi grinned.

" F-found what? " Hinata blushed.

Hanabi flicked the picture of Naruto's dick to Hinata. Hinata was so embarrassed she didn't catch the picture but instead dropped her only means of cover.

" Eww, cover up sis, i can see your big flabby boobs " Hanabi slowly began to drool.

" They're not flabby! They're just. . . Big " Hinata said as she covered her pink nipples.

" Wow, you're conceded aren't you " Hanabi crossed her arms.

" N-no, i'm sorry. I was just saying they're not flab " Hinata explained.

" Whatever, but why and how do you have a pic of Naruto's junk? " Hanabi jerked off like a boy to imply that she was talking about a penis.

" S-some girl gave it t-to me " Hinata blushed from her sister's randiness.

" I have an idea " Hanabi said happily.

" What? " Hinata bent over to grab her towel.

" Byakugan! " Hanabi shouted to activate her eye prowess to see Hinata's bottom as it bent over.

" H-Hanabi! " Hinata covered her butt with the towel.

" Hehe, okay here's the plan. We spy on Naruto and try to get a look at his balls " Hanabi announced.

" H-Hanabi! Stop talking like that, it's so freaky " Hinata said as her boobs juggled slightly.

" Sorry, i just got a little excited because i keep seeing naked boys and girls " Hanabi said as she walked up to Hinata.

" When have you seen naked boys? " Hinata asked curiously.

" I've seen Naruto's pic " Hanabi pointed out.

" . . . " Hinata stayed silent because she may well have introduced her own little sister to sexual desires.

" H-Hanabi how could we even see Naruto? " Hinata asked.

" BYAKUGAN! Duh! " Hanabi said as she pointed to her eyes.

" B-but that's like. . . Spying " Hinata blushed.

" Yea " Hanabi agreed.

" Well, if it's what my little sister wants then okay " Hinata blushed.

" Liar! You just wanna see Naruto's ballsack " Hanabi pouted.

" No no no no no, i wanna hang my sister! " Hinata ran and hugged Hinata as she began to drool about Naruto.

Hinata put on her usual clothes as Hanabi turned her face since she refused to leave the room. Hanabi already being dressed, they left for their adventure to see some ballsack!

The two sisters walked to Naruto's house, and luckily he lives in a house that has good places to hide. After walking up the steps, Hanabi used her byakugan to see if Naruto was naked, but instead found him sleeping loudly on his couch. This made Hanabi freak, she was so mad that she came here only to find a fully clothed sleeping boy. Hinata, of course, didn't mind since she knew Naruto was on a mission and was tired, and simply out of understanding him. They turned around and began walking only to be stopped by Hinata holding out her arm.

" What's wrong? " Hanabi asked.

" Naruto has moved, maybe he's getting naked! " Hinata stumbled over to Naruto's window.

Naruto has indeed moved, he had waken and put a cup-o-ramen in the microwave and went into the bathroom.

" Oh my, his range is godly! " Hinata held her cheeks happily as she watched Naruto pee with her byakugan.

**" I don't think you can call someone peeing godly "** Hanabi thought.

" I feel like i'm being watched. . . I bet it's Sasuke " Naruto zipped up his pants.

" I WONDER IF THERE IS ANY BLACK HAIRED WANNABE'S AROUND HERE! " Naruto said about Sasuke as he walked out of the bathroom.

" He knows we're here! " Hinata mistook his insult.

" But you have dark blue hair " Hanabi commented.

" It could be black to people " Hinata said.

Stupidly, Hinata nad Hanabi discussed how her hair color could be blue or black, getting them caught.

" N-N-N-Naruto-kun! " Steam came out of Hinata's ears.

" What're you two doin' here? " Naruto asked.

" Hinata just wanted to ask you something " Hanabi lied slyly.

" What did you you wanna ask Hinata? " Naruto asked. " And where are my manors, come on in " Naruto invited the two sisters into his dwelling.

" She just wanted to ask do you think of her as a friend " Hanabi said as she fell down onto the couch.

" Of course, not only that but i think you're one of the only normal friends i have " Naruto complimented.

" T-thanks Naruto-kun " Hinata bowed.

" Take a seat " Naruto sat Hinata on his bed.

" T-thank you " Hinata said.

**" Naruto's bed! This is where he lays after a day of getting sweaty! " **Hinata thought happily.

" Well, i'll let you two ''have fun''. I'm going to leave " Hanabi quoted and unquoted her fingers.

" Where are you goin? " Naruto asked.

" It doesn't matter. But you remind of Konohamaru " Hanabi commented.

" I'm not like that twerp! But i guess he does try to imitate me " Naruto pondered.

" Yeah i guess so, but you're just bigger than Konohamaru " Hanabi grabbed Naruto's crouch.

" Hanabi! Stop it! " Hinata yelled to her little sister.

" Fine. See ya later big boy " Hanabi winked.

" Dang, your sister is really weird, and now i'm horny " Naruto said nonchalantly.

" Ahhhhhhhh! " Hinata screamed as she began to get horny from Naruto saying that.

" What's wrong?! " Naruto said worriedly.

" N-Naruto-kun, i can s-see something in your pants " Hinata turned the darkest shade of red possible on human skin.

" Oh that. That's just my dick " Naruto said nonchalantly once more.

" D-dick? " Hinata said. " What's that mean? " Hinata asked.

" It's what boys have. Basically so we can pee, and so we can do whatever this is called " Naruto pulled out his flaccid cock and began to jerk off in front of a starstruck Hinata. Hinata was amazed by him stroking and happy to actually see his penis. Hinata paid close attention to the shape, the length and the width of Naruto's cock. Hinata isn't very knowledgeable on sex or sexual activities so when she saw his dick, nothing came to mind about what she could even do to it. Naruto was getting off because of Hinata's hard stare and because of her face being so close, he pushed his cock on her soft light pink lips and pretended it was an accident, although Hinata didn't mind. Naruto was close to his climax as he warned Hinata of just that.

" Hinata, i'm about to cum " Naruto warned.

" What's cum " Hinata was talking until Naruto blasted gallons of cum on her face and in her mouth.

" Sorry Hinata, i warned you " Naruto squeezed out the last of it on her face.

" It'sph okayph " Hinata said with a cum filled mouth.

" Naruhto, is it okay phor dis to geth in your mouf? " Hinata said as she got up.

" I dunno, maybe " Naruto shrugged.

" It tastes like really sweet salt " Hinata said as she gulped down the cum in her mouth.

" Yuck! " Naruto gagged.

" Hand me a paper towel please Naruto-kun " Hinata said as she was given a paper towel.

Hinata wiped off her face, balled up the paper towel and threw it away. Naruto had just gotten his ramen and ate it without even saying grace. Hinata was far from hungry after her meal but Naruto on the other hand had just blasted a full load onto her face, so he would be worn out and hungry.

" Naruto, w-what're you doing tomorrow? " Hinata twiddled her fingers.

" I don't think i'm doing anything, why? " Naruto looked up from his ramen bowl.

" I-i was thinking that m-me and you could spend the day together? " Hinata said questionably.

" Sure! I'd love too! I'll come to your place tomorrow at 8:00, and we can decide what we wanna do there " Naruto grinned as he finished the remains of his ramen.

" Great! I'll see you later Naruto-kun " Hinata said as she walked out the door. " I love you " Hinata whispered after she closed the door.

- Timeskip -

Hinata got home safely as she entered her room, surprisingly, not to Hanabi. Hinata sat on her bed and laid down with her arms spread.

" This is relaxing, a night with Naruto and the full moon " Hinata looked out the window.

" { yawn } I guess i should get some rest now " Hinata took off her jacket and hung it up, took of her ninja pants and laid in her bed and went to sleep.

- The next morning -

Hinata woke up, got her tooth brush and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Neji happened to be walking past the bathroom and saw Hinata in her tight light pink panties. This caused Neji to gain an erection. Ignoring the fact he saw his hot cousin in her panties, he went to the training fields with Ten-Ten and Lee.

" Look! It's Neji! " Ten-Ten tapped Lee.

" Hello my rival! Let us run through the sunset as we sweat heavily and battle it out until our bodies cannot be felt anymore! " Lee said posing every few words.

" I'd rather pass, although it would be quite amusing to see you partake in such an ridiculous activity " Neji smirked.

" Hehe. SERVED! " Ten-Ten pointed at Lee.

" I have not been served, i shall be an excellent ninja. . . Better than Neji! " Lee said.

" Right. . . Ten-Ten, i'd like to ask you a favor " Neji said as he beckoned Ten-Ten over to him.

" Yeah? " Ten-Ten stood next to Neji.

" I'd like you to come over to my mansion and help Hinata wear something nice " Neji said.

" Why does she need to look good today? " Ten-Ten asked as she bent over slightly.

" It's private, Hinata just needs to look good " Neji said.

" Okay, i'll be there at 4:00. I guess i should look good too, for you " Ten-Ten winked.

" Whatever just get there as soon as possible " Neji walked away to the field once more.

Ten-Ten pouted but was used to Neji's personality and joined him and Lee in the field.

- Timeskip like a boss -

Hinata was in the kitchen cleaning as she heard a knock at the door. Since she was pretty much the slave, she answered the door and saw Ten-Ten holding a bag of unidentifiable objects.

" Ten-Ten? Why're you here? " Hinata asked.

" Neji invited me " Ten-Ten said.

" DAMM NEJI! YOU GOT A BIG BUTTED GIRL! " Hanabi yelled from downstairs to Neji.

" H-HANABI! MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS! " Neji shouted back.

" Hehe, come on in " Hinata stepped by to let Ten-Ten in.

Ten-Ten couldn't believe this is where Hinata and Neji lived. It was fancy, gigantic and spacious and had very well decor. Ten-Ten sat down next to Hanabi as Hanabi was playing a game. ( yeah i decided for games and phones to exist but it wont change much )

" What's your name? " Hanabi asked as she looked at Ten-Ten giant ass.

" Ten-Ten, i'm here to help your sister " Ten-Ten said.

" Well good job " Hanabi said.

" I haven't even started yet " Ten-Ten said.

" Good job on your booty, that thing is huge " Hanabi said.

" Hehehe Yeah i get that alot " Ten-Ten laughed.

" Well i'm gonna go talk to your sister okay " Ten-Ten got up and walked in the kitchen to find Hinata. ( BTW Yes, Hinata is wearing an apron a white skirt and a black transparent shirt. )

With every stroke of the mop, Hinata's boobs jiggled, but this barely phased Ten-Ten since she despised lesbians and gays ( it wont be that way forever ). But strangely Hinata was making her feel very aroused. Ten-Ten's ninja pants were already tightly grabbing her legs, but after her pussy got wet they became even tighter. Hinata wasn't very clumsy, but even she would have her fair share of fails. Hinata slipped from the wet floor and landed with her legs wide open, showing Ten-Ten a perfect view of her pussy hiding in her panties, Hinata got up and groaned from the fall. Hinata was now drenched and it really defined her tits and ass. This made Ten-Ten so horny she had to sit down, the now drenched panties in Ten-Ten's pants leaked to her pants, making it more tight and revealing her horniness even more.

" Oh, i'm sorry, i got you wet too " Hinata said as she saw Ten-Ten's wet pants.

" Uhh yeah, hey Hinata, lets go try these on " Ten-Ten said.

" Clothes? Why do you have clothes? " Hinata asked.

" Because Neji wanted me to make you look good for tonight, i wonder why " Ten-Ten pondered.

" W-well maybe it's because N-Naruto-kun is coming over shortly " Hinata blushed.

" I see, a date! That's cool, but i wish he would've told me " Ten-Ten said.

" I-it's not a d-date, it's more like a friendly gather " Hinata said.

" Whatever, lets just try these clothes on " Ten-Ten said.

" Hai " Hinata agreed as she led the way to her room.

Ten-Ten followed after Hinata to her room and handed her the clothes as she waited outside for her.

**" Hinata made me so horny, but how? It's probably me just seeing Neji in her " **Ten-Ten thought.

" Ten-Ten! This one doesn't fit " Hinata called.

" Well try some others " Ten-Ten suggested.

" I-i can't! It's stuck " Hinata yelled.

Ten-Ten walked in and saw Hinata half dress with a super tight shirt hugging the top half of her breasts and leaving the other half exposed. Of course Ten-Ten had immediately got horny and it showed as her nipples were now piercing through her shirt and more precum drenched her pants. Putting that aside, she helped Hinata out of the shirt, leaving only her breast revealed.

" Arigato " Hinata thanked. ( Arigato means thank you in Japanese )

" I-It's no problem " Ten-Ten blushed.

" I'm sorry to be indecent in front of you " Hinata covered her boobs.

" Nah nah, it's cool, I was blushing because. . . You remind me of Neji? " Ten-Ten lied.

" Oh, i see. Well it's embarrassing, but can you help me put the clothes on? " Hinata asked.

" S-sure " Ten-Ten said as she let Hinata lay her hand on her shoulder to step into a pair of pants. Meanwhile Ten-Ten was looking at Hinata's pussy.

" Ten-Ten, these aren't going on either " Hinata moaned.

" That's because your legs are so fat " Ten-Ten said.

" N-no i mean they're to big. . . " Hinata blushed.

" Oh yeah, my ass is really big and my legs have to support them " Ten-Ten cupped her ass cheeks.

" Hehe " Hinata giggled.

" What? " Ten-Ten asked.

" I just really love your personality, it reminds me of myself if i were more confident " Hinata smiled.

After seeing Hinata's smile, Ten-Ten fell in love with her even if she didn't know it. Ten-Ten glided her hands down Hinata's face, this surprised Hinata but she let it continue since Ten-Ten lent her a hand. Ten-Ten slid her hand down to Hinata's boobs and sloppily groped them.

" Wow, these boobs are way bigger than mine. No wonder you couldn't fit my shirts " Ten-Ten poked Hinata's nipples and got a satisfying moan in return.

" T-thank you, but please Ten-Ten, this is so indecent and. . . Weird " Hinata blushed.

" S-sorry, i just suddenly had the urge to touch you " Ten-Ten admitted.

" It's fine " Hinata looked away as her nipples strangely grew erect.

" T-Ten-Ten, please, one more time, can you please play with my nipples? " Hinata requested.

" Why? Do you like when i touch them? " Ten-Ten said as she grabbed of her nipples.

" Y-yeah, they strangely feel good " Hinata moaned.

Ten-Ten took one of Hinata's nipples into her mouth and moved her experienced tongue around the inexperienced nipple. Hinata's moan shown that she was enjoying it, this gave Ten-Ten more motivation to do better as she whirled her tongue around Hinata's nipple. Ten-Ten pinched Hinata's other nipple and moved up to kiss Hinata.

" T-Ten-Ten? What're you doing? " Hinata asked as she became more arroused.

" Making you feel good " Ten-Ten said as she licked Hinata's lips.

Hinata bucked her hips and leaked womanly juices from her pussy. Ten-Ten saw her victims cum and went down to it.

" Hinata, what's going on down here? " Ten-Ten slowly rubbed Hinata's lower lips.

" Ah! " Hinata moaned as she felt Ten-Ten's finger sliding pass her clitoris.

" N-nothing, i'm just-just " Hinata blushed.

" Hehehe, i understand. Trust me " Ten-Ten said as she placed her tongue on Hinata's cunt and whipped it back and forth. ( Don't even reference the song lol )

Hinata screamed as she felt an unbelievably great sensation in her tummy and pussy as she released her cum all over Ten-Ten's face and in her mouth. Ten-Ten took as much of the cum as she could as she kissed Hinata, sharing the juices she made with her.

" T-Ten-Ten! W-what was that!? That stuff that just came out of me?! " Hinata asked frantically.

" It was your cum. It means that you released a build up of sexual arousal " Ten-Ten explained.

" S-so, i had s-sex? " Hinata turned red.

" No! It just means you came. That's all " Ten-Ten comforted.

" Is that what boys have too? " Hinata asked as she moved her hands from covering her face.

" Yeah " Ten-Ten answered.

" W-well, i tasted boys c-cum before and i don't think anything compares its thick, creamy, salty, sweet flavor " Hinata hugged herself and rotated.

" Wow! Good job! Most girls never tasted boys cum yet, but you did. I would've never thought " Ten-Ten smiled as she came back to her senses.

" Oh Hinata Lets hurry and get dressed before someone see's " Ten-Ten said.

Hinata got dress as instructed as they continued their clothes try-outs.

- Timeskip -

Finally after several minutes of trying on clothes, Ten-Ten found something that would fit and suit Hinata. A black dress that went to her thighs and grabbed her butt nicely with a light purple jacket that went a little past her boobs and a pair of stockings.

" Dang Hinata, you look fine " Ten-Ten complimented with a thumbs up.

" T-thank you " Hinata bowed and a slight view of her white panties was visible.

" No problem, but i have to go. Do you know where Neji's room is at? " Ten-Ten asked politely.

" Y-yes, but i don't think we should enter " Hinata said as she began to blush.

" Why not? " Ten-Ten shrugged.

" W-well, one time i saw him in his room with his pants down and looking at a magazine " Hinata blushed more.

" Oh whatever, that's what every guy does. Can you show me to his room? " Ten-Ten asked again, to which Hinata nodded to as she walked towards Neji's room.

" Here it is. But knock firs- " Hinata stopped as Ten-Ten rudely open the door, exposing Neji as he was masturbating with his byakugan activated.

" Ahhh! " Neji pulled up his pants quickly.

" So i guess your byakugan isn't all THAT great is it? " Ten-Ten steped to Neji with every syllable with her hands on her hips.

" N-Neji-niisan, i'm sorry to be pestering you while your. . . Making yourself feel good " Hinata blushed.

" H-Hinata! Ten-Ten! Get out of here! " Neji shouted with a slight blush.

" H-Hai! " Hinata closed the door and dashed out of there.

" No. I want to ask you something? " Ten-Ten put her nose in the air.

" What? " Neji stood up.

" Why did you lie to me? " Ten-Ten gave him a stare.

" Because you would've refused " Neji said.

" I would never refuse you. If you told me too bend over backwards, i'd do it! " Ten-Ten bent over backwards.

" T-Ten-Ten, i get it " Neji put his hand up.

" Or if you told me to show you my boobs, i'd do it! " Ten-Ten unzipped her shirt and revealed her 36b cupped boobs. ( sorry i dont know if 36 is big or small but its meant to be almost c cups )

Neji got hard and it showed. Ten-Ten seeing this made her horny as well and she decided to tease him a little more. Ten-Ten got close to Neji and put his hands on her tits, this made Ten-Ten moan but she couldn't moan too much or she would lose her dominance over him. Ten-Ten grabbed Neji dick aggressively and got Neji to shake slightly, obviously this was working. Ten-Ten then turned around and grinded on Neji's cock. Ten-Ten got horny from feeling a dick in between her butt cheeks.

Ten-Ten could take it no more as she spun around and got on her knees. Neji was startled by her sudden movement but after seeing Ten-Ten at his pants zipper, he slowly began to grow erect and pop out of his zipper. Ten-Ten's ninja instincts kicked in and she caught the cock with her teeth. Getting an satisfying moan back from Neji, Ten-Ten slid her teeth along his shaft. Ten-Ten wrapped her tongue around his cock and bobbed her head back and forth, every few times she would put his cock through her cheek and and pat it. Ten-Ten was just getting started as she began to take her hair out but inconveniently Neji had just blew his load in Ten-Ten's mouth. Ten-Ten gave an irritated look at Neji as he continued to cum in her mouth, Ten-Ten's eyes began to go behind her head as his load began to fill up her mouth and her belly. Neji had finally stopped cumming as Ten-Ten slid her mouth off of his cock and pouted, cum would fall from her mouth every few seconds.

" T-Ten-Ten, i'm sorry but when you showed me your... Boo- i mean chest, i couldn't take it " Neji sweated slightly.

" Oh no, no worries right? Because you get to cum right but not me? Of course " Ten-Ten said sarcastically after she swallowed the cum.

" S-sorry, i can try " Neji offered.

" Fine, but now you have to do what i say " Ten-Ten smirked.

" Understood " Neji sat on his bed.

" Okay, get up and let me lay down " Ten-Ten said as she got up.

Ten-Ten sat on the bed on took of her pants, Neji blushed from this. She then opened her legs.

" Eat it " Ten-Ten instructed.

" Eat? " Neji questioned.

" Just do it! " Ten-Ten said as she pushed his head into her pussy lips.

Ten-Ten felt so good she began to drool slightly. She felt Neji biting her clitoris and that made her nipples erect. Pulling Neji's now soaked head up from her wet snatch, Ten-Ten kissed Neji grabbed his dick and began to stroke it slowly.

" I want you to fill my ass up " Ten-Ten whispered.

" F-fill your ass!? " Neji said surprisingly.

" Shut up! " Ten-Ten shouted quietly.

" Yes, i want you to put you cock in my butt hole " Ten-Ten explained.

" R-right " Neji nodded.

Ten-Ten turned around and bent over the bed as Neji inserted his dick into her anus. She screamed from the pain and moved around slightly.

" What's wrong? " Neji asked.

" It might be your dick because i always stick my finger in there " Ten-Ten pondered.

" . . . " Neji blushed.

" Well just try again, but do it fast " Ten-Ten opened her butt hole a little.

Neji crammed in her butt hole fast and hard. Ten-Ten moaned and groaned as Neji began to thrust in her butt, Ten-Ten tickled her nipples with her fingertips and moaned. Neji picked Ten-Ten up and fucked her in the air. Ten-Ten moaned loudly from being pounded in the ass, and Neji decided to step it up a bit as he threw her on the bed and thrusted into her ass hole with chakra around his dick. Ten-Ten moaned and after a few thrusts, a tear dropped from her eye. Mistaking this as pain, Neji stops out of concern and decided to cum at this point. He came in her ass and pulled out and came on her stomach. Ten-Ten was right on the verge of cumming as Neji stopped. She got irritated but she scooped up the cum with her fingers and sucked them. Giving an angry look at Neji, she got up and grabbed his collar.

" nnnnNEJIIIIIIIIIIIII! " Ten-Ten shouted angrily.

" What? " Neji sweated.

" You didn't let me cum AGAIN! " Ten-Ten said threw her hand back angrily.

" I thought you were hurt..." Neji said.

" Whatever, i'm leaving " Ten-Ten picked up her clothes and put them on.

Meanwhile, Hinata was cleaning in the living room.

" Why did Ten-Ton come over again? " Hanabi asked.

" It's Ten-TEN, and because she was here to help me look good for Naruto-kun. Err, i mean look good " Hinata stammered.

" I see, so you're trying to do nasty stuff with Naruto's cock? " Hanabi asked.

" N-no! " Hinata blushed.

" That's okay, i understand. I wouldn't, but i understand " Hanabi closed her eyes and shrugged.

" AHHHHHH! I'M SO FUCKING MADDD! " Ten-Ten shouted as she walked down the stairs.

" Watch your mouth " Hanabi said.

" What's wrong? " Hinata asked.

" Nothing okay, just NOTHING! " Ten-Ten stormed out the door.

" Neji must have told her truths to her " Hanabi sneered slightly.

" Hehe, don't be rude Hanabi " Hinata tapped her shoulder.

" Hello! Is anyone home?! " a voice shouted in the intercom.

" ( Gasp ) It's Naruto-kun! " Hinata twirled around happily.

" Can someone let me in?! " Naruto shouted.


	6. Part two of Preparing for Naruto-kun!

Naruto was waiting outside for someone to answer the door, but since it took to long he began to head back. Hinata answered the door as she saw Naruto walking away, she then panicked and ran unsteadily to Naruto to tell him that she was home.

" N-N-N-NARUTO-KUN! I'm here! I'm here! " Hinata screamed to Naruto.

" Oh so you were home... WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER! " Naruto shouted angrily.

" Gomenisai! " Hinata covered her head with her arms.

" I'm not gonna hurt you Hinata, but you should learn to answer doors quicker " Naruto patted her shoulder.

" H-hai! " Hinata said.

They now were in the Hyuga mansion and Naruto was in awe from the house.

" P-please, make yourself at home " Hinata bowed.

" Wow Hinata, your house is like 10 or 20 times bigger than mine! " Naruto said.

" I'll be with you shortly, i have to finish my duties " Hinata said as she began to clean.

" Why're you cleaning? Don't you have like servants or something? " Naruto shrugged.

" Come on dummy, that's only in fairy tales " Hanabi commented.

" Would you like some tea Ms. Hanabi? " A servant asked.

" Yes please " Hanabi said.

" ... Anywayyy, Hinata, where's the bathroom? " Naruto asked.

" Up one flight and end of the hall to the left " Hinata blushed.

" I guess i'll find it with my instinct " Naruto commented as he walked up the stairs.

" I can't believe Naruto-kun is going to use MY bathroom! " Hinata mumbled happily.

" You're a pervert " Hanabi said.

" Wait, isn't Father home? " Hinata asked.

" Yeah... Naruto's dead " Hanabi chuckled.

" Ahhhh! " Naruto shouted from upstairs as you heard a wall breaking.

" HINATA! " Hiashi shouted angrily.

Hinata stepped upstairs frightened out of her skull as she saw Naruto busted into a wall and her father stood next to him with an angry expression on his face. When Hinata reached the top of the stairs she was prepared for what her father would do to her. Hiashi had no mercy as he bent her daughter over his lap and spanked her, Naruto saw this and got hard from seeing Hinata's butt. Hinata didn't cry but took it with silence, this also gave Naruto a hard-on. About 10 slaps to Hinata's ass was enough to satisfy Hiashi as he stopped spanking Hinata.

" Why's the shadow clone kid here?! " Hiashi's voice thundered.

" M-me and him were going to hang out and stuff " Hinata rubbed her bottom.

" And stuff? What would ''stuff'' be? " Hiashi place his hands on his hips.

" F-father! I would never do something so indecent " Hinata blushed.

" He will be gone by 10:00 " Hiashi said the final word as he walked away proving just that.

" H-hai! " Hinata nodded.

" Your dad is to strong for his own good " Naruto said as he crawled out of the hole he had be bashed into.

" Y-yes, he is strong. N-Naruto-kun, f-follow me " Hinata blushed stuttered as she lead him to her room.

Hinata let Naruto enter first as she closed the door behind him, Naruto was confused as to why she invited him into her room and in the back of his mind he was hoping for sex, though he knew it was impossible. Hinata closed the door and rubbed her legs together as she began to whisper.

" N-Naruto-kun, yesterday when you came in my face, i loved it, the taste, the smell, the feel of it " Hinata mumbled.

" ... Hinata... " Naruto was shocked.

" ... THAT WAS SUCH A FUN GAME! Lets play that again " Hinata's eyes lit up.

**" She's like a little kid. Wait! Maybe i can use this to my advantage "** Naruto thought. " Hehe, fine we can play " Naruto grinned.

" N-now do i pull it out or will you do it, Naruto-kun? " Hinata began to blush.

" You can do it, i see you liked it " Naruto said.

" H-hai, Naruto-kun " Hinata got on her knees and crawled to Naruto's zipper with an happy expression.

Hinata began to pant as she unzipped Naruto's pants from the thought of having more of his cum on her face.

" I-it's out, what do i d-do now " Hinata turned away and blushed.

" Well a good way to have fun is to put it in your mouth " Naruto grinned evily.

" I-in my mouth? " Hinata looked up at Naruto as he nodded to her.

Hinata nodded back as she rubbed the head on her lips preparing for it to go in her mouth. She put about two inches in her mouth. She was very inexperienced with cock sucking so she didn't even suck it, she just put like two inches in her mouth and that's it. Naruto didn't really know much neither but he knew it didn't feel good.

" Hinata, try suckin' it " Naruto suggested.

" Okayph " Hinata said with a mouthful of dick.

Hinata sucked down the cock and slid a few inches in her face while doing so. Naruto moaned as Hinata engulfed his cock and she felt his dick growing in her mouth, naturally Hinata blushed and got horny. She could feel her pussy dripping and wetting her panties, her nipples also grew perky and it poked out of her black dress. Naruto saw this and touched them, solely for the reason of being curious about why they were poking out so much... Kinda like Tsunade's. Hinata moaned as she sucked Naruto cock and the vibration gave Naruto the stimulation he needed to cum and just as he was about to cum Hinata started moving her teeth right along the top and bottom of his shaft. This strangely felt good to Naruto as he squinted and blew his full load inside of Hinata light pink lips. Hinata's eyes opened up so wide from the constant gallons of thick cum stretching and rushing down her throat and also from the AWESOME taste she loved. She twitched as she fell to the floor and she came and it ran down the back of her thigh and Naruto cum dripped out of her mouth and slid down her red cheek with a smile on her face. Naruto put his dick back in his pants and held his hand out for Hinata as she took the hand and was pulled back to her feet.

" Hehe, Hinata you're so weird. But, i really like people like you " Naruto walks out the room.

" L-like me?! N-Naruto-kun l-likes me...? " Hinata starts to faint as Naruto opens the door and hears a CLUNK!. He turns around sees Hinata laying on the floor as he runs back and picks her up. As he bends down to pick her up, his zipper goes down from the stretch of his pants. He picks Hinata up and walks outside of her room and runs into Neji.

" Naruto...NARUTO! Why is Hinata-sama in your arms!? With you zipper down?! " Neji eyes Naruto and uses his Byakugan.

" S-sorry! We were juss playin'! " Naruto starts to sweat.

" Is that?... It is! It's Hinata-sama's cum! " Neji gets on the floor and sniff Hinata's leftover juices.

" ... H-how... would you... Uh... Know that...? " Naruto looked everywhere awkwardly and suspiciously.

" N-NEVER MIND THAT! I want to know why she would have left her beautiful cum behind! " Neji looked at Naruto.

" . . . Uhh... " Naruto ran away from the weirdness of Neji and because he didn't feel like getting stabbed with fingers today.

" Hey get back here with Hinata-sama " Neji ran after Naruto.

Naruto ran down the steps and hid behind the couch and created one shadow clone, he then made a Hinata shadow clone and made them run out the door as he heard Neji run after them. He then poked his head up and Hanabi was staring dead at him.

" HANABI! Tell me where can i find an back door!? " Naruto shouted scarily.

" Well one: Put my sister down. Two: If that's the front door, then you know the back door is the other way. DUH! Three: I saw what you and Hinata did and it was kinda cute how she thought it was a game but i don't ever wanna see your dick in her mouth... I wanna taste it. And if you don't let me, i will tell my dad " Hanabi crossed her arms with her eyes shut and a smile stretching across her face.

" Hanabi, there is no time!... And besides, you're like what? 9 or something? I can't do that " Naruto laid Hinata down on the couch.

Hanabi crawled to Naruto on her knees with her cup of tea still in her hands. " But it's just a game " Hanabi smiled sexily and looked up at Naruto with seductive eyes.

Naruto blushed as he looked down at Hanabi's light pink lips and pretty light purple eyes. " ... F-fine... But after i cum then you hafta show me the way outta here " Naruto put his hand behind Hanabi's head and pushed it into his crotch.

" N-Naruto! Not so rough! You'll hurt my face " Hanabi backed up and rubbed her face.

Naruto didn't hear anything and just whipped out his dick and it landed on her face, the little bit of cum the was still on it was not soaking into Hanabi's cute young face as she started to feel to good inside and started to slurp the dick and chew it. " N-Naruto... I know my sister likes yo-!... I uhh mean... Well, please... At least once a year, fuck my pretty little pink mouth " Hanabi blushed and her eyes zoned out as lubricate dripped from her mouth and gooey cum came out out her pussy, filling up her pants and inflating them with drenched womanly juices.

Naruto came as Hanabi chewed the tip of his dick and still holding the tea, it dripped from her spitty and cummy face to the tea and went in. Being a little slutty girl, Hanabi knew to drink all the tea and the cum along with it. Hanabi put her lips on the tea cup and started to slurp it in, feeling the gooey goop slide past her lips into her mouth and down her throat, occasionally getting in her teeth. She held the next slurp of tea in her mouth and shoved Naruto's dick in her mouth and Naruto felt the hot tea and even his cum within her mouth. The warm tea felt so good and since he just came his dick was quite sensitive and he came in her mouth, pushing out some of the tea and cum out her mouth and the rest came out her nose onto his abs and on her face. Hanabi then pulled out the dick from her mouth and scraped the tip with her teeth once more and opened her mouth with a perfect view of her tongue which had pints of cum on it. Hanabi blushed as Naruto wiped his dick on her tongue and her eyes keep going blank and she eventually fell out from stimulation of the mouth.

" ( Pant ) H-Hanabi?... Hanabi! Why are the Hyuga so easy to knock out!? " Naruto pulled up his pants as he shouted.

Neji had opened the door and saw Hanabi laying on the floor. " I knew they were clones all along Naruto!... Now what've you done to Hanabi-san? " Neji got angry and tried to help her up as Naruto sneaked away and ran for his life. Hinata's father then walked downstairs and saw Neji standing over Hanabi with cum all over his face... Bye bye Neji ( lol )

Naruto ran into Sasuke, running to with his eyes closed.

" URHG! Hey loser! Watch where you're going! " Sasuke fell to the ground.

" SASUKE! I'm in big trouble, Neji's coming and! " Naruto was interrupted be Sasuke.

" Well i don't sense Neji, so your safe. But i need your help with something " Sasuke blushed.

"... Heheh, so what do ya need HELP with? " Naruto emphasized on help with a smile.

" ... For some reason, Sakura won't talk to me. She usually kisses up to me but she seems different " Sasuke got up and dusted himself off.

" Maybe she is mad at you. What'd you do to her? " Naruto gets up.

" For what? I didn't say anything to...! " Sasuke's eyes open wide as he came to an realization.

" What?! Tell me! I like secrets! " Naruto got excited in Sasuke's face.

" ... Naruto, i have to go! " Sasuke runs quickly in no specific direction.

" ... Hm? Oh well, time to go home! " Naruto said with his eyes closed as he turned around and took his first step.

Sasuke continued running as fast as he could to find Sakura, he looked all over but couldn't seem to find her anywhere and decided to go somewhere he knew he could find the information he needed.

" Dad! Stop walking in my room! I need some time alone! " Ino shouted as she pushed her dad out.

" Why do you need to be alone? " Inoichi pokes his head in as he see's his daughter completely naked.

" AH! Are you?! " He see's a wet spot on the bed.

"... YES! Now leave! " Ino tried to shut the door.

" I get it... You are that age where you would wanna start to play with yourself... And also- " Inoichi kept talking until Ino shouted, cutting him off.

" I BEEN TOUCHING MYSELF EVEN BEFORE I MET SAKURA! " Ino successfully shut the door on her father and locked it quickly.

"... WHAT!? " Inoichi said in surprise.

Inoichi hears a knocking at the door and goes to answer it, all without changing his facial expression. Answering the door, he then see's it is the boy of his daughter's dreams, Sasuke Uchiha.

" Is Ino home? " Sasuke said as he crouched over and panted heavily.

" Yes, but she is... Busy... " Inoichi said hesitantly.

" This'll only be a second. I have to see her " Sasuke said.

" Well uhh... You know, come in. I think she will be PLEASED to see you " Inoichi patted Sasuke's back and pushed him in the house.

Sasuke looked around and it was well kept house, clean, fancy and even quite big. He walked by multiple different colored and different type of flowers with Inoichi before getting to Ino's room. Sasuke expected Inoichi to knock but seeing how he began to walk away, Sasuke knew it was up to him. Sasuke then knocked on the door, receiving a loud scream.

" DAD! I'M THINKING ABOUT SASUKE! GET AWAY! " Ino shouted angrily with her fingers shoved in her pussy.

"... Uh... This is Sasuke... " Sasuke said awkwardly.

" ... AH SASUKE-KUN! I'm so glad you came! " Ino answers the door butt naked, tits jumping and everything with a smile.

" I-Ino! G-get dress! " Sasuke said.

" Yes Sasuke-kun, of course " Ino bowed obediently. Gaining a sigh from her father.

" But first you have to come in the room and help me get them on " Ino said seductively.

"... Whatever... " Sasuke walked in calmly, while secretly hiding his boner.

" Hehehehe, don't look at my butt " Ino giggled as she bent over to pick up her clothes.

Sasuke chuckles " I didn't even look, i wonder... Did you want me to look...? " Sasuke eyes Ino's naked body.

" ... Sasuke... Did your balls drop or something? Because you had no balls before, not to say something like that " Ino comments.

" ... YOU LITTLE!... ( Sigh ) It can't be helped... But anyway Ino, where is Sakura? " Sasuke said panicky.

" You have a beautiful girl that's naked in the same room as you, and you think about HER!? Well, i know where she is... " Ino said.

" Great! Tell me where she is! " Sasuke demanded.

"... But... " Ino said, looking down.

" ... Ino...? " Sasuke mumbled.

" ... You have to 'Play' with me " Ino sat next to Sasuke leaning on him and looking up at him, smiling seductively.

" ... Ino... Stop joking... I don't have time for games " Sasuke stood up and began walking to the door.

Ino walked up behind Sasuke and started to move her hands down to his dick and held it in both hands, after getting in his pants. Sasuke blushes and turns his head as far as it will go. " You won't find her unless you do this. And if that is to be, you will never be able to apologize to her... That's right i know why she's angry with you Sasuke " Ino pulls Sasuke's dick and puts her finger on his dick hole, feeling the skin going over her finger and some precum leaked.

Sasuke gets fed up with Ino's ignorance but knows that if he is to win Sakura back, then he must fuck Ino. But he knew what to do at this point. " Ino, you're right... " Sasuke turned around and looked in Ino's eyes and turned his Sharinghan on for a brief second and it then went back off. Sasuke then put his hand on Ino's tit and traveled over her nipple, making her moan.

" S-Sasuke... " Ino licked the precum out of her palm and went down to Sasuke's dick. " Can i choke on your cock please? Sasuke-kun? " Ino looked up at Sasuke as he nodded to her.

" Thank you " Ino opened her mouth and slid the whole cock down her throat and sucked it into her gullet, sticking her tongue out. Ino sucked for as long as she could until she choked up the nastiest lubricate spit and slurped it all back into her mouth. Ino's pussy started to get wet as she decided to step it up a notch and she sucked Sasuke's cock back down in her throat and put her nose against Sasuke's lower abdominal muscles and repeatedly deepthroated the cock and cupped Sasuke's balls. Coughing the cock out, she moved her face to Sasuke's balls and sucked them dry as the cock she just spit out fell on her face, leaking all of the spit that once resided within in her mouth. By sucking Sasuke's balls, she made him cum on her forehead and got all in her hair, which dripped down to her cheeks. Ino stood up and turned around, pushing her ass cheeks against Sasuke slowly softening dick. Arising once more, Sasuke grabs Ino's butt and puts her dick in between her sweaty cheeks. Ino moaned from feeling her butt cheeks being used like hot dog buns and started to move her ass to please Sasuke all the more. She felt his balls clapping on her pussy and that instantly made her cum. The feeling of cumming from someone else's touch made her go crazy and spit started dripping from her lips as Sasuke continued to fuck her butt cheeks. Sasuke grunts as another gallon of cum covers Ino's butt and back. Ino moans and tries to get as much cum off her back to eat. Sasuke chuckled and threw Ino on the bed, leaving the cum to stain the sheets, and opens her legs as he inserts one finger in her juicy snatch. Ino moans INCREDIBLY loud from the sensation of cumming and then being touched by someone in the same spot. " Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE! " Ino moaned out as Sasuke started to play inside her pussy. " Hehe, i guess your dad doesn't mind if you have sex huh? " Sasuke pulled out his hand and licked his fingers, getting all that sticky, juicy cum into his mouth ( That's for you fan girls XD ). Sasuke then puts his cock on the opening of Ino's pussy, he slid in a few inches slowly before ramming the rest in as if he were a wild bull. Ino shouts loudly with her tongue hanging out of her open mouth, which was wide enough to hold 5 average sized dicks in there. Sasuke started to fuck Ino and thrust harder and harder into her, slinging her tongue all around and her spit also. Ino's boobs jiggled as her cunt was being stretched by Sasuke's 8 inch hard cock. Ino came for what seemed like an eternity but in reality it was for a full 1 and a half minutes. Ino, during her cum attack, was smart enough to get a cup and catch about a half a cup of her cum. After all of that, Ino and Sasuke continued fucking until Sasuke started to cum, quickly Sasuke pulled out his dick and Ino decided to put it in her cup of cum. With a cup full of Sasuke and her cum, seeing the thick cum get to become smaller particles because of her slimy, gooey and sticky cum. She gulped it all down in 3 swallows and burped some cum out. " Heheh, so un-womanly " Sasuke laughed. Ino panted and moaned. " S-Sa-Sasu-Sasuke... Thanks-Thank you, S-SOO MUCH! S-so, S-Sakura is at... H-her hiding spot under t-the tree by the r-r-river... " Ino panted and moaned. " Thanks. Bye " Sasuke vanished into thin air.

" **... WAS THIS A FUCKING GENJUTSU!? **" Ino shouted angrily.

- Elsewhere - " Hehehe, i know it wasn't fair but... I wasn't losing my virginity to Ino... That's for you... Sakura-chan... " Sasuke was running towards the hiding spot.

Again, i'm sorry it took so long. But if you like my stories then you will be pleased that i am making another story. It should be out in like, what? 2-3 Days or something. And please tell me some couples you would like to be in this, including older Konoha/ other Village shinobi. Also any O.C's are fine as long as i see fit. And one more thing, WTF SHOULD I DO WITH LALA?! I had plans for her at first but i fucking forgot! Anyway, enjoy :)


	7. Just a notification READ!

Check out my new story. It's out right now, just click my name and go to the bottom of the page and read click the story that isn't Konoha Kids. If you like my stories, then you should like this too. But not gonna lie, this chapter is not gonna be as steamy as the other chapters i will make. But i had to start it up nicely.

GO CHECK IT!

But don't worry, i'm still making Konoha Kids too, THIS MY MUTHAFUCKIN' TRADEMARK! BROSKI! lol


	8. Treasure n' the Tea House Part 1

" ( Sigh ) I guess i should give up on Sasuke. He obviously wants Lala more than me... " Sakura sighed under her tree, sitting next to petal-less flowers.

" Sakura! Sakura! " Sasuke called out.

" S-Sasuke!?... " Sakura hid behind the tree silently.

" Sakura! ... ( Sigh )... Where could she be?... I miss seeing her kiss up to me... " Sasuke leaned up behind the tree Sakura was on the other side of.

" I don't know what i did but, for Sakura, i'd take it back " Sasuke slid down the tree.

**" Sasuke... He misses me?... He must wants to apologize just as Ino said he would " **Sakura's eyes widened as her heart started to beat for Sasuke.

" Sakura... I now know... I not only respect you more than Ino but i also... Like you more than any shinobi... " Sasuke looks up at the sky, imaging Sakura's smiling face out of the clouds.

" ... S-Sasuke... " Sakura comes out from the tree with a deep blush.

" Huh!? " Sasuke said surprisingly. A blush on his face as well.

" Sasuke... You know i love you, and now i know... That you at least like me " Sakura smiles.

" S-Sakura... " Sasuke looks at her.

" I saw what you and Lala did, and i'm not sure why you did it. But hearing you now, i know it wasn't your choice " Sakura looked down.

" No! She was screaming and- " Sasuke's ramble was silenced by Sakura's lips.

Sasuke blushed and let it happen. Sakura blushed too, but instead of bailing out she held onto his shirt and deepened the kiss.

" I'm no slut like Ino, so i won't do anymore than this. But just know that this kiss is made from my love " Sakura slid her hands off his chest.

" ... " Sasuke looked at Sakura as she walked away, loving her all the more because of her respect for herself. " Sakura, as long as i live. I'll never forget that kiss. Heh... And looks like you're developing a butt too " Sasuke laughed as he got up and walked away, happy.

- Timeskip - Sasuke arrived at his house with someone waiting for him inside.

" I gotta admit, the way you handled that was pretty cool " Naruto said.

" Why're you in my house? And how would you know? " Sasuke asked.

" I was spying on you and Sakura, i was hopin' she would'a got naked but whatever " Naruto shrugged with a grin.

" Can you get out of here? And stop spying on us! " Sasuke says angrily.

" Hehehe. " Looks like you're developing a butt too " HAHAHA! You're such a spazz! " Naruto pokes fun at Sasuke.

" Do you even know the meaning of that word? " Sasuke sits down.

" Uhh! Yeah! It means... Its what you are! HAHHA! " Naruto laughs as a sweat slides down from Sasuke's forehead.

" I would like to get some sleep ya know. I had a long day and you're only making it longer " Sasuke yawned and leaned back.

" R-right, well see ya tomorrow " Naruto opens the door and leaves out and goes home.

- The Next Morning -

Ino leaves her home and starts to walk toward the Hokage's Mansion, for training. When she finally got to the mansion, she walked in, seeing many skilled kunoichi who studied the art of Medical Ninjutsu. She walked to her training room and saw Tsunade and Shizune kissing.

" Ah! Tsunade-sama! Shizune-san! What're you two doing!? " Ino blushed and her panties got wet and slid down her leg a little.

" I-Ino-chan! Uh... We are just hugging...! " Shizune hugs Shizune. " I told you now wasn't a good time to harass me! " Shizune whispers in Tusnade's ear.

" It's not really harassment if you're enjoying it cutie " Tsunade licks Shizune's lips.

" ... Shizune, it's okay. I know what kissing is... " Ino looks away with her head tilted, and a blush covering her face.

" TSUNADE-SAMA! I'M SORRY I'M...! " Sakura is shocked by what she is seeing.

" I-i'm sorry... I'll return when you are all done " Sakura turned around traumatized starting to walk out.

" SAKURA! You will do no such thing! Stay here! " Tsunade orders.

Sakura froze where she was scarily.

" T-Tsunade-sama, i'll go work on those papers now... " Shizune bowed as she left out of this tension.

" Sakura, Ino come here " Tsunade sat on her desk, her butt flattening on it because of how fat it is.

" H-hai, Tsunade-sama " Ino and Sakura say in sync as they stand before their Hokage. ( Hai means yes in Japanese )

" Sakura, kiss Ino. This is an order! " Tsunade orders.

**" Sakura's gonna kiss me?! I actually like this but... As it is, it feels weird... " **Ino thought.

Sakura turned around and kissed Ino on her cheek. " L-like that? " Sakura turned her eyes to the far right, blushing scarcely.

Ino rubbed her cheek and blushed. " Of course not, i meant on the lips " Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded to her as she kissed Ino on the lips, causing Ino to drip her pussy juice on her feet. Sakura stopped kissing Ino and felt her feet a little wet.

" Nice job, but kiss longer. Keep going until i say stop " Tsunade starts to play with her nipples.

Ino and Sakura blushed as Sakura hesitantly kisses Ino again. But this time Ino kissed Sakura, making slurping sounds and Sakura felt her tongue being sucked. Ino hugged around Sakura's neck and pulled her in more, Sakura started to feel weird as her nipples got perky and poked through her tight red shirt. Sakura's arms had no power as the hung freely as Ino continued to take all of Sakura's senses out of her by kissing her.

" Okay stop! " Tsunade ordered.

Ino pulled away from Sakura's mouth as a trail of spit connected their mouths and Sakura stood their seemingly dead as Tsunade saw juices pouring from her crotch. Ino blushed and got even more wet from it.

" You did good but Ino i wanna see you kiss something else on her body " Tsunade said vaguely.

" Yes ma'am, but where? " Ino asks.

" My pussy... Please.. My pussy... " Sakura said as she looked down blushing.

" ... Hokage? " Ino asks.

" Yes " Tsunade smiles.

" Kay kay! " Ino smiles back.

" Sakura, i hope you enjoy this " Ino looked up at Sakura as she got down on her knees.

" I will... " Sakura said. " ... Just like i used to... " Sakura smiled at Ino.

Ino paused for a sec and smiled back. Ino put her face in between Sakura's legs and feels the cum on her face, ninja shorts still on, Ino pulls them down and she gets flooded with cum. Licking up all she could, she put her face back in between her legs and gained a moan, making her feel successful in making Sakura feel good. Sakura wanted to push Ino head in further but thought it would be too rude, so she held onto her own tits tightly because of the stimulation. Ino noticed Sakura's shyness to push her head and took her hands and did it for her. Ino put her tongue into Sakura's wet pussy and tasted her pussy meat in her mouth and savored it, she slurped in the pussy juices and nibbled the clit while doing so. Sakura pushed her mouth further in and released her gooey, sticky and sweet cum all into Ino's mouth, and because of tasting Sakura's cum, she came too.

" That's enough, Sakura turn around " Tsunade twirled her fingers.

" Hmm...? Why? " Sakura asked clueless of what would happen next, unlike Ino.

" I want Ino lick your butt " Tsunade said calmly.

" ... " Ino looked at Sakura, wanting to know what she would think.

" She can't! It's not clean! " Sakura blushed.

" I'll clean it then, your pussy was clean. I think that your ass will be fine too " Ino smiled.

" I-Ino... Fine, but please be gentle. I never touch down there so i will be sensitive " Sakura turns around and spreads her cheeks.

" Don't worry, i touched down there a few times when we were kids. You'll be fine, Sakura " Ino chuckled as she put her head in Sakura's butt cheeks and licks around her round butt hole and sucks it in tightly, Sakura moaned loudly with her tongue out and eyes fading. Sakura felt a sensation in her pussy that she knew all to well as she came. Ino put her tongue into Sakura's rectum and wiggled it in every direction possible, causing Sakura's fall forward from he stimulation.

" Ah! Sakura! Did i do it wrong? " Ino screams as she puts her hands on her head scarily.

" She's fine, you were just too good with sucking her booty. You're so young, how come you're that good? " Tsunade asks as she starts to lay Sakura on a chair.

" Me and Sakura would do stuff like this back when we were young, before Sasuke came into our lives. Well i would kinda force her but she liked it " Ino blushed and giggled.

" You're really a womanly girl aren't you? " Tsunade asked.

" Y-yes... " Ino looked down.

" Ino... " Tsunade lifted Ino head to look her in the eyes. " ... I want you to suck on my ass " Tsunade breathed heavily on Ino's lips, making Ino hot and kinda horny.

Ino nodded as she quickly kissed Tsunade's dark red lips. " Tsunade-sama, let me see that huge butt " Ino said as she held Tsunade's cheeks.

" ... Right... " Tsunade said, blushing. Which rarely happened.

Tsunade pushed Ino on her desk and put her butt on Ino's pussy, grinding up on her premature sexual genitalia. Ino felt Tsunade big ass shaking on her and started to grab it tightly, pulling out a moan from Tsunade along with pulling out her butt.

" Damn, your butt is the same size as Ten-Ten's " Ino said as she jiggled her cheeks.

" Watch your mouth around your Hokage! " Tsunade turned around and gripped Ino's collar and pulled her close to her face angrily, quicker than Ino could blink.

" H-hai! Gomenasai! " Ino apologized loudly and sincerely.

" No!... You have to be punished! " Tsunade laid Ino on her desk.

" Wh-what is my punishment? " Ino asked.

" You will be my personal seat. I will use your face as a seat. Got it? " Tsunade traveled her finger down Ino's body.

" K-kay... I understand Ma' Lady " Ino said as she saw Tsunade sitting her fat ass on her face. When Tsunade's butt cheeks covered Ino's face, she felt the butt sweat that was within Tsunade's butt cheeks.

" Lick Ino! Lick! " Tsunade pushed Ino's head into her ass and she moved her ass all in Ino's face.

Ino did as her Hokage said and licked her asshole with all her might, shoving her tongue in every few licks. Tsunade didn't moan but smiled instead, amazed at Ino's stimulating skills with her mouth and Kami knew what else. Tsunade stood to her feet as she kissed Ino, slurping in her mouth. " Does my butt taste good? " Tsunade asked seductively. Ino nodded with a blush coming over her face. Tsunade got up on her desk and spread her legs, beckoning Ino to her wet snatch. Ino walked to her, mindlessly as she began to lick, suck, tongue fuck and finger Tsunade experienced pussy. But even Tsunade's experienced pussy couldn't this great pleasure without moaning or arching her back. Which is exactly what she did as she let out her cum onto and in Ino's face.

" Thank you Lady Tsunade. It was a great time i had here " Ino smiled and brushed her hair to the side.

" You did great, but clean your mouth well okay? You had two assholes and two pussies in there " Tsunade giggled.

" Hehe. Understood, Tsunade-sama " Ino giggled back as Shizune busted into the room.

" TSUNADE-SAMA! HURRY GET DRESS! THE ELDERS ARE COMING! " Shizune said frantically.

" Ah! Gotta go! Come on Sakura! " Ino took Sakura and got outta there, heading to no certain place in particular.

" ... I-Ino... Thanks for that... But i'm not a baby, can you put me down? " Sakura pouted.

" Hehehe, you're my baby " Ino put Sakura down, giggling while doing so.

" Hush! One time thing! " Sakura flexed and leaned forwards to Ino.

" Fine forehead!... Hey, did you ever work things out with Sasuke? " Ino continued walking, as Sakura followed up.

" Hehehehehe, yeah " Sakura blushed.

" Well...? What happened? " Ino shrugged.

" Well... " Sakura started her story as the camera angle paneled up to the sky, going back down to Sasuke and Naruto.

" Wow! So you really saw her boobs!? " Naruto asked, hyped up.

" Haheha! Yeah... " Sasuke lied, laughing nervously.

" ... Anyway, Kakashi-sensei told me to tell you that you could get promoted to Chuunin, but i doubt you can if i can't " Naruto shrugged conceitedly.

" Even if i don't, i still can beat you " Sasuke closed his eyes and grinned.

" Oh yeah? Wait til i learn that Chidori " Naruto tried to do the Chidori... Sadly he only farted.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Naruto and Sasuke heard from above.

" I'M SORRY! IT WAS ICHIRAKU! SO IT MIGHT SMELL A LITTLE- " Naruto shouted sorrily, until interrupted by Lee.

" Do not worry! I was not going to comment on your intolerable flatulence! But instead going to inform you that a mission awaits you two and none other than your's truly... Rock... LEE! " Lee posed with every few words, gaining Naruto and Sasuke to sigh and a sweat to drip.

" Fine Bushy-Brow, but can you please not do this on the mission? " Naruto asked.

" Of course! A comrade's plead is my medicine! Onward and outward! We shall show what we can truly do! " Lee ran off towards the village gates.

Naruto and Sasuke followed Lee as they ended up at Village Gates and saw Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Kiba waiting there.

" Took long enough! " Kiba rested his fists on his waist.

" Shut up Kiba " Sasuke said calmly.

" WANNA GO SASUKE!? " Kiba raised his fists to Sasuke.

" Yes i do, but if you keep talking we will never leave " Sasuke walked by Kiba.

" Hahaha, served " Naruto grinned and laughed.

" I know that i'm the captain so lets head out. You all can inform me on the mission on the way " Sasuke said egotistically.

" Wrong Sasuke, i am the captain. And as captain, i call the shots... So calm down and wait for me to tell you and Naruto about the mission " Shikamaru said, sounding like a 30 second sigh.

" ... " Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. " Hurry it up then...! " Sasuke sat on a rock.

" If you would let me, i would... Anyway, we all are to look and find a priceless artifact that was said to be just on the out skirts of the village. We will split up into three teams, me Chouji, Sasuke Naruto and Lee, Shino Kiba. We will move out towards every direction from the three roads up ahead. Got it? " Shikamaru said.

" Understood! " Everyone said except Sasuke, he raised his hand in understanding. They headed off into their directions and started their mission.

- Elsewhere -

" YOU CALLED ME A SLUT!? " Ino asked angrily, with her arms down and clenched her fists.

" S-sorry.. It was to make the moment more dramatic. Honest! " Sakura waved her hands in front of her face, nervously.

Ino grabbed Sakura from behind and choked her, flinging her head back and forth like a rag-doll. " NNRGHN! " Ino grunted.

Just then, Ten-ten walked out from around the corner, holding Hinata by her ear. " Ino! Sakura! Come here! " Ten-ten waved at them.

" Hm...? " Ino and Sakura both said, as Ino stopped choking her and walked up to Ten-ten.

" T-ten-ten-san... P-please let go of my ear, it hurts " Hinata twitched her eye and gritted her teeth.

" Quiet Hinata " Ten-ten pulled her ear.

" Okay, so what was it you wanted Ten-ten? " Sakura asks, rubbing her neck.

" Well i thought maybe we could all have a girls night out! Just girls! " Ten-ten cheered.

" T-Ten-ten-san! M-my ear is ripping off..! " Hinata said as she moved her bottom in pain.

" Fine! Cry baby! " Ten-ten let go of Hinata's ear, tears dripping down from her eyes.

" Why do you wanna have a girls night out? " Ino asked.

" I thought it would be fun if we all got together while the boys were out " Ten-ten smiled.

" The boys? So all the boys from the Konoha 12 are leaving? " Sakura asked.

" Well on a mission, yes. But not permanently, don't worry " Hinata rubbed her ear.

" That seems fun, but who's all joining us? " Ino rested her hand on her model-like waist.

" Just us! " Ten-ten smiled and flailed her arms in the air happily. " Maybe that sensei. The one Naruto calls ' Psycho Sensei ' " Ten-ten put her finger on her lip.

" Oh yeah, Anko-sensei " Sakura giggled.

" S-she said she would buy us drinks... I don't know if i want any though... " Hinata looked down shyly.

" Oh come on Hinata, it will be fun for just us girls to get drunk and pass on funny stories... And... Talk about boys " Ino winked at Hinata, as she blushed.

" Then it's settled. We will all meet up at the Tea house at 7:00. Be cute " Ten-ten smiled and walked away.

" Bye bye! " Hinata shyly ran away.

" Okay then Sakura. I'll be going... Nice servicing you today " Ino smacked Sakura's butt and grabbed it before leaving.

" .. T-thanks for servicing me... Ino " Sakura blushed and grabbed Ino's butt before dying from embarrassment and hopped away.

" Heh, i'm gonna do it some more one day. And still have Sasuke to myself... " Ino smiled as she hopped away too.

- The camera panels overhead and goes to Naruto and the group -

" THIS IS MISSION IS GONNA BE BORING! No fighting! " Naruto complained.

" Treasure is highly sought after. People will be after it and as our mission, we must retrieve it. Fighting is an possibility " Sasuke corrected Naruto effortlessly.

" Sasuke is right, Naruto. As ninja, we must see our mission through to the end and look back at no costs. Put our lives on the line and emerge victorious! YOUTH! " Rock Lee went off.

" I THOUGHT WE SAID NOT TO DO THAT! " Sasuke and Naruto shouted at Lee, growing taller to make more of a comedic look.

- Elsewhere -

An old man is waiting outside a shop on the outskirts of the village and see's Shikamaru and Chouji.

" Hey kids! Come over here! I have an enormous amount of respect for young ninja, wanna come see something i found this morning? " He asked.

Chouji turned around and starting walking back. " Chouji! Where are you going?! " Shikamaru asked in confusion.

" I'm not getting molested today, I know i'm cute but wow " Chouji said.

" Shut up you big dummy! This is exactly what we need, he might have the treasure. Let's go " Shikamaru said as he pushed Chouji towards the man and also began walking. **" But it might be a trap... How did he know we were ninja? And an ordinary store clerk wouldn't just approach us for no reason. My guess is it's a trap, question is... Has he other ninja around the facility? " **Shikamaru thought as he walked into the store with the clerk, the man seemingly smiling under his incredibly thick beard.

The same happened to Kiba and Shino but without the realization of the man's plans.

" Hey kids! Look at this cool thing i found today! It's really shiny and it just screams for attention! " An replica of the old man said to Naruto, Sasuke and Lee.

" Hmm..? " Naruto walked up a little faster. " What is it old man? " Naruto asked.

" It can't be screaming for more attention than you " Sasuke smirked at his retort and continued to walk to the old man.

" Sasuke...! " Lee looked at Sasuke seriously.

" I know.. " Sasuke said.

" Right in here! " The man gestured to the door as Naruto poked his head in.

" What is it? " Naruto looked all around and walked in. " AH! " Naruto screamed in fright.

" Naruto! " Lee said as he ran up to the clerk man and attacked him. " Leaf Hot Wind! " Lee did his signature move. The man caught the first hit and was hit by the second, being brought to the ground. He looked up and saw Sasuke overhead and making hand seals. " Fire Style~! Fire Ball Jutsu~! " Sasuke shouted out just before flames burst from his mouth to the man.

" Good going Sasuke! " Lee thumbs Sasuke up as the old man appeared in back of Lee and tried to attack him, being stopped by an Naruto Shadow Clone. " Ha! That mouse trap couldn't keep my held for long! " Naruto grinned as he stood on top of the roof of the store.

" It held you once? " Sasuke sighed.

" Shut up! " Naruto flailed his arms in embarrassment.

" Heh, talented young ninja aren't we? Well i suppose this form will get me nowhere... " The man did some hand seals as a puff of smoke appeared and slowly disappeared, showing a beautiful grown female ninja with big boobs, wearing a loose blue shirt that hung down to her just above her belly button and it covered her butt in the back. Baggy ninja pants and boots that went to her higher shin.

" Damn lady! You're hot! " Naruto blushed.

" Sorry to say, but you're not " She smiled.

" ..! THAT'S IT! " Naruto jumped down from the roof and tried to Rasenghan her head, she dodges it and spits white lumpy stuff on him. " EW! " Naruto stuck his tongue out in disgust.

" Hehehe, i just love spitting my acid on you little boys " She said somewhat seductively.

" ACID!? " Naruto took off his jacket and threw it to the side as the spot where she spit disappeared.

" Naruto! Look out! " Sasuke said as she ran next to Naruto and kicked him in the ribs, slinging him into a tree.

" One question, if you are after the treasure. Why did you approach us? " Sasuke asked.

" Well if you had the treasure i would take it, if not i would hold you off for my other team members to find it. If not that, then i'd kill you off and search around this perimeter " She explained.

" That still does not explain your reason for lying as if you had the treasure in the first place " Lee helps Naruto up.

" Stupid boys! I guess you don't have a brain behind those giant eye brows... I did it to distract you and make sure my team members could find it " She crossed her arms, lifting her tits.

" That's enough talk! " Naruto runs to her with 9 clones as she picks the off, one by one ( XD C.O.D reference ). 2 more clones left as Naruto throws his kunai at her head to get her to duck under it, doing just that, the clone kicked her in the face as Sasuke hits her in the air and she blocks some of the hits as she hugs Sasuke. " What're you doing!? " Sasuke tried to break free as she put his face in her boobs and put him in a genjutsu as they fall to the ground.

" What is this?... My thoughts... They're going blank... All my memories.. Fading " Sasuke thought until one particular memory showed up in his head.

- Flashback - _" Hmpf! If you wish to kill me... In hate is the only way. Let your hatred manifest inside you and throw it all at me... To avenge mother, father... The clan... In killing me is the only way, so run. Run and cling to life, you're not worth killing anyway... " Itachi said as Sasuke began running and running until the world he was in was all black. " W-where am i...? " Sasuke see's a ray of light " SASUKE! Sasuke... Sasuke...? " A familiar voice screams out as his eyes open and Naruto's hand is in his face. " Naruto... " Sasuke said as he took his hand and it faded away and his eyes opened to the world truly. " No... NO! I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE ANYONE I CARE ABOUT DIE! " As he looks at the lady and images Itachi as his Curse Mark start to act up and it covers his body in black marks and he goes berserk and kicks the living shit out of the lady._

" S-Sasuke? " Naruto looks at Sasuke as he brutally injures the lady, blood everywhere and bones cracking.

Sasuke kicks her into the shop and the whole thing breaks down. " ( Panting ) " Sasuke pants.

" Sasuke, that's enough! She's probably dead! " Naruto shouted to Sasuke and his Curse mark started to decrease and dissolve.

Lee jumps over to her and examines her and finds out that she is dying. " Naruto is right Sasuke, you have rid her of her life. It is over, we have won " Lee said as he stood to his feet.

" Y-you're a monster... No one with power like that can be human... Heh, but it's understandable since Uchiha aren't human " She smiles as she coughs up blood, getting on Sasuke's shirt as he walks up to her dying corpse.

" The Uchiha are human... Far more than you know, and anyone who talks down to them will be eliminated " Sasuke said.

" I've already been eliminated. My arm is ripped off, lower half has been crushed entirely and i'm pretty sure my spine is poking out my skull " She says as she closes her eyes. " I used to know an Uchiha who looked just like you... He went rogue... but i'm sure he is still pure... Itachi Uchiha... I loved that guy... " She dies as Sasuke's eyes widen and he turns around and walks away.

" ... Let's go... We need that treasure... " Sasuke says. **" Itachi... Just another reason to kill you... "** Sasuke frowns slightly.

" Right! " Lee and Naruto said as they ran to catch up with Sasuke.

- Elsewhere -

" I guess someone found him " Shikamaru said to himself as he saw the man dissolving into thin air. " Let's go Chouji " Shikamaru said as they walked out of the tavern and Shikamaru lead the way for the treasure hunt.

" Was that a genjutsu? " Chouji asked.

" Probably, but it was definitely a distraction, so be on your guard " Shikamaru said as he put his hand in his pocket and grabbed a kunai that was in there.

- Elsehwere -

" Haha! He was touching you Shino! " Kiba cracked up and Akamaru giggled.

" ... Molestation is not funny, what is funny are jokes and other people's humiliation. This does not come into any of the previous, it is somewhat close to humiliation but quite into molestation " Shino said plainly.

" ... You bore me so much! " Kiba said angrily.

- Elsewhere -

" Father! May you please come here for a second? " Hinata called from the kitchen, cooking some cake and making tea.

" Yes Hinata? " Hiashi asked as he entered the kitchen.

" C-can i go out with my friends later tonight? " Hinata looked down, showing a little cleavage.

" OF COURSE NOT! You are to do laundry right after dinner " Hiashi shouted, startling Hinata.

" B-but it's just me and 3 other girls i know... Please?... i'll clean all of the rooms " Hinata held her hand up to her chest, nervously.

" ... Only if you promise to be back by 10:00. And if you don't then i have a special punishment for you " Hiashi said as he crossed his arms.

" W-what? " Hinata looks up at him.

" It doesn't matter right now, go ahead and get ready. You can go at whatever time " Hiashi walked away as Hinata happily ran pass him and spun around to hug him and give him a loving kiss.

" Thank you daddy " Hinata smiled and ran upstairs, tripping a few times lol.

" What should i wear? " Hinata ruffles through some of her clothes and put on a few outfits.

" Daddy! Is this good? " Hinata ran to Hiashi and blushed as she spun around slowly. She wore a pink shirt with dark blue polka dots on them, and a pair a dark blue ninja shorts that stop just a little below her pussy, showing the pussy lines a little.

" THAT IS WAY TO REVEALING! " Hiashi stomped angrily.

" B-but... Don't i look cute?... I want to stand out today and not just be in the back watching... " Hinata looks down.

" Will there be any boys? " Hiashi asks.

" N-no... just me and some girls " Hinata answers.

" Well... I guess it's okay, but i don't want any boys to touch you. I already had an hard enough time knowing Neji made you suck him off " Hiashi said calmly.

" Y-yeah... Neji... Anyway, thank you father... I'll be going in a few minutes okay? " Hinata walks upstairs and goes in her room to see Hanabi sitting on her bed again.

" Can i come? " Hanabi asks once.

" W-why, no one is there that you know " Hinata said.

" Can i come? " Hanabi asked again.

Knowing Hanabi wouldn't give up, she allowed her to go and they were on their way to the Tea house. Hanabi was wearing a short light purple dress that showed the lower part of her butt cheeks with dark dark purple arm bands and white lip stick, sneaking out so her dad wouldn't see.

_That's that. I guess it will be another part 2... HINATA IS ALWAYS MAKING PART 2 CHAPTERS! XP anyway, enjoy. I know it's not alot of sex but i just wanted to get some action scenes, kinda loving scenes and stuff. As always, just ask for O.C's to be put in and maybe i'll put them in, especially girls... I LOVE GURLLSS! X) Anyway, enjoy :)_


	9. Treasure n' the Tea House Part 2

" I guess Hinata is gonna be late " Ten-ten put her hands on her hips, pouting.

" She might not, she's probably almost here now " Sakura said.

" Or getting a beating " Ino laughed.

" Hehahha " Ten-ten laughed, followed by Sakura laughing. Just then, Hinata showed up from around the corner, wondering why they were all laughing.

" S-sorry i'm late guys.. Hanabi wouldn't let me leave unless i let her come.. And father was quite protective of what i wore... " Hinata blushed and looked down.

" It's cool, you weren't that late. You look hot " Ino patted Hinata's shoulder.

" T-thanks... " Hinata blushed.

" Let's go guys, i want tea! " Ten-ten shook in place, her hands clenched in front of her face and hopping.

" ... You're friends are weird... " Hanabi said.

All five girls began walking to the Tea House and when they got there they saw Anko and Shizune waiting there.

" Yo! What's up!? I was thinkin' after we get some tea, we could go to da hot springs! What do you think? " Anko screamed, inpatient of their arrival.

" T-the hot springs!? B-but... " Sakura said as she blushed.

" Liven up Sakura, i'm sure we all want to see your nice butt " Ino slapped Sakura's ass. " Still not better than Ten-ten's though " Ino winks at Ten-ten, causing her to blush.

" Damn Ino, i bet dat handful of ass was nice " Anko thumbed up Ino.

Ino grinned and blushed as she and everyone went into the Tea house and took a seat at a table for 8.

" Why hello there! What would you like? " A waitress asked in an convincing smile.

" Let me check it over. So everyone? " Shizune said.

" I would like rice cakes and tea please " Ten-ten said.

" I'll take what she has " Ino said and pointed at Ten-ten.

" Cake and some cherry tea please " Sakura said.

" Okay then, i'll take some dumplings and tea " Anko said.

" And i'll take what she's having " Shizune said as she handed the menu to the waitress.

" Sister what will you be having? " Hanabi looked at her sister and poked her shoulder.

" I-i-i don't know... " Hinata said shyly.

" Oh come on Hinata, you don't have to worry. Naruto isn't here to see you eat " Sakura put her arm around Hinata's neck and smiled at her.

" T-that's n-not it! It's just i don't know what to order... " Hinata twiddled her fingers over her mouth.

" ... " Hanabi looked at Hinata in a weird way.

" She will have what i am having " Sakura said.

" I see, i will be back with your food and drinks in a moment " The waitress smiled and walked away, switching all the way.

" Yo Shizune look! " Anko screamed to Shizune quietly, pointing to the waitress.

" What? " Shizune turned around and looked at the waitress.

" Look at her ass... Heheheh " Anko smiled and laughed.

" ... You really need to stop worrying about other people's bodies all the time... " Shizune turned around and blushed.

" Heh, i don't worry about other people's bodies. That's why i kill em' off so fast " Anko turned back around and chuckled.

" Sakura, I still can't believe you called me a slut... I'll get you back for it though " Ino smirked evilly.

" Isn't choking me enough? " Sakura giggled and so did everyone else, all except Hanabi.

" Ya know, that reminds me. Didn't you two tie in the Chuunin Exams? " Shizune asks.

" Yeah, but next time i will win. Ino hasn't been on any missions since the one we were on, so she is probably losing her touch " Sakura closed her eyes throwing the friendly insult at Ino.

" Just the opposite. I've got at least 2 new jutsu's. So don't think you're way ahead of me, well you have way more of a head than me " Ino retorted.

" Burnnn! " Anko laughed.

" What would a pig know about heads? Considering they never use their's " Sakura retorted.

" Oooohh! " Anko instigated.

" SHUT UP ANKO-SENSEI! " Ino and Sakura shouted at Anko.

" SHUT UP STUPID KIDS! " All the people in the Tea house shouted at them as Sakura and Ino slithered back into their seats.

" Haha. The irony " Ten-ten giggled as everyone else did, all except Hanabi. Simply observing the girls.

" Look at her! Isn't she adorable!? " Ino pulled Hanabi's cheeks as Hanabi looked at her calmly.

" T-that's my sister, Hanabi... " Hinata said.

" She looks just like you, just darker " Ino said as she let go of her cheek. " How old is she? " Ino asked.

" She is 9 years old. Say hi Hanabi " Hinata told her.

" ... Why should i? " Hanabi said plainly, without emotion.

" W-well you don't have to..! " Hinata looked away.

" Okay everyone, your food and drinks are ready! " The waitress skipped over to their table, somehow not dropping the food. She sat it on the table and before saying grace or " Eatadakimasu! " Like Anko should, she dove in and started tearing up her dumplings.

~ Just outside the village ~

Sasuke, Naruto and Lee had decided to move towards the group again to give the information. After getting to Shikamaru and Chouji, Naruto gave the news to them.

" Yeah we know, we had that problem to. Anyway, the treasure should be just a little out of this perimeter or either on the far edges of the perimeter. So lets scout out into two teams to find it. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Lee, you guys go outside the perimeter. Me, Chouji and Shino will go for the inside of the perimeter. We meet back up here no matter what, got it? " Shikamaru left a rock there, pointing to the spot as every memorized where to come back to.

~ Back at the tea house ~

" That was good! Really refreshing! " Ten-ten walked out, wiggling her body.

" I know, that cherry tea was awesome. Wasn't it Hinata? " Sakura asked with a smile.

" Y-yes... B-but as for the hot springs... I don't think i wanna go... Being nude in front of all of you would be too indecent " Hinata blushed and walked slowly.

" Don't worry, we're not gonna touch you or anything. We're just gonna bathe and look at each others bodies. You look like you have nice boobs " Anko said as she moved to Hinata and held her from behind. " Besides, you look to hot anyway.. " Anko nibbles Hinata's ear and Hinata panics after that, blushing red and breathing very heavily.

The girls then went to the hot springs and they went into the ladies changing rooms as they all got undressed. Hinata looked around and got very red and nervous, knowing she was more developed than more than half the people in the room.

" What's wrong Hinata? " Ino asked.

" N-nothing! Noting at all..! " Hinata covered her bare tits.

Ino looked at Hinata's boobs and smirked. " Wow! What big boobs! Let me see them! " Ino pulled Hinata's arms away from her breasts as they bounced to it's reveal, showing her very light pink nipples.

" I-Ino... Please... " Hinata blushed and covered her boobs again.

" I never really knew how cute you looked Hinata... " Ino holds Hinata's arms against the wall behind her and pushed her boobs against Hinata and put her lips close to Hinata's.

" I-Ino... " Hinata blushes as Ino was about to kiss her, until Hanabi split them up.

" How horny could you be? " Hanabi looked up at Ino.

Ino pouted and stomped her way out the door of the changing rooms and into the spa area with a towel wrapped around her boobs to just below her waist.

" U-uh... I-i wasn't... It's not... S-sorry... " Hinata blushed as she looked in all directions nervously and rubbed her thumbs together.

" It's cool, i just didn't know you were into girls... " Hanabi looked away with a blush on her face, arms behind her back.

" I am not!... I don't think so... Anyway, we should get to the spa... " Hinata said as her attention turned towards the door and she saw no one there.

" While you were getting it on with Ino, everyone left. So let's go " Hanabi pulled Hinata as they grabbed a towel and went into the spa.

" I was wonderin where you were Hinata, i wanna see those boobs! " Anko wiggled her fingers at Hinata, causing her to blush.

" Ya know what would be fun? " Tenten said.

" .. No.. " Sakura mumbled.

" If we all " Tenten said.

" ...No..! " Sakura mumbled.

" See who has bigger boobies! " Tenten smiled.

" NO! " Sakura yelled in back of Tenten's ear, making Tenten jump in fright.

" Why not? cause your chest is just about the same size as a guy's? " Ino smirked evilly.

" THEY'LL GET BIGGER! " Sakura blushed and sunk down into the water.

Hinata got in the water. " S-Sakura's right... I thought mines were gonna stay small... But now even a jacket as thick as mine shows them quite much " Hinata blushed.

" ... Hinata... " Sakura looked in Hinata's eyes.

" Mines were small my whole life... " Shizune looked down, pouting.

" Cuz you's a dyke! " Anko grinned and put her arm around Shizune's neck roughly.

" ANKO! Don't say that, they might know what that is... " Shizune blushed.

" Hehehe. We do " Tenten giggled.

" Anyway, i think we should see who has the biggest boobies... " Hanabi got in the water and in between Hinata's legs. " Mines are gonna be giant one day so i thought it would be cool to see what they hold against all of you " Hanabi got comfortable.

" Looks like shorty finally started talking. Okay, since mines are too big for anyone to go up against. I will coach. First up, Sakura and Shizune! " Anko cut an imaginary rope.

" I never agreed to this " Sakura said as she slowly swam to Shizune.

" F-fine! " Shizune put her slightly flat chest up against Sakura slightly flat chest.

" Hmm... I think Sakura wins, too bad Shizune. Knocked out on the first round, just like when i kicked your butt back at our Chuunin Exams " Anko grinned, and Shizune pouted at her.

" Okay, Sakura advances! Next up! Tenten and Ino! " Anko announced as Tenten turned to Ino and pressed her boobs on Ino's.

" Oh this is hard, Tenten your boobs are kinda hang-y. But Ino's are more plump... I have to say Tenten! " Anko said as Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino.

" Well you lost to everyone else for sure! " Ino crossed her arms.

" Yay! I won! " Tenten cheered.

" Okay, Hinata come on. You go up against Tenten " Anko said.

" B-but... Isn't this... Like.. Indecent?... " Hinata blushed and looked away.

" Oh shut up Hinata! Or i will spank that booty of yours " Anko winked.

Hinata blushed and nodded. " N-no thank you miss Anko-sensei... That will not be necessary... " Hinata moved Hanabi from her warm thighs and swam over to Tenten as she pressed her obviously bigger boobs against Tenten's.

Anko silently observed the two pairs of young developing tits as she blushed and smiled. " Here, it's hard to tell at that angle. Move them here " Anko said as she moved Hinata's and Tenten's tits to make their nipples rub.

" A-Anko sensei... S-stop it..! " Hinata blushed and moaned.

" Hinata?... " Hanabi observed quietly, insure of what to do.

" Oh Tenten, i see you have MUCH more experienced nipples than Hinata, how about i make them perky for you? " Anko said as she twisted Tenten's nipples as Tenten let out a girly moan.

" Yo Sakura.. Come here..! " Ino giggled silently as she motioned Sakura to her.

" What? " Sakura is permanently blushing as she swam over and was secretly touching herself surprisingly.

Ino smiled and just kissed Sakura as Sakura's eyes widened and closed slightly every second. " Mhm~! " Ino make sexy, slurping kissing noises.

Hanabi looked at everyone getting freaky as she swam to Shizune and looked in her eyes. " Shizune-san. I wanna kiss you.. " Hanabi said as she rested her head on Shizune's flat chest.

" Hanabi-chan... Uhh we can't " Shizune blushed.

" But you're a dyke, don't you like my young body? " Hanabi asked, rubbing her hand on her pussy and Shizune moaned, causing Anko to look over and catch it.

" She's like 9 Shizune. You can't be fuckin' a 9 year old. " Anko said as she bumped Hanabi over and kissed Shizune and made her touch her slightly hairy pussy. " You can fuck me though, i know you love my pussy " Anko said seductively, forcing Shizune's ring and middle finger in her pussy, making her moan.

Hinata backed up a bit and held her nipples. " U-ugh.! " Hinata said as she blushed and swam away and left the water to run into the changing rooms and sat in a corner crying.

" I-Ino..! S-stop... I gotta help Hinata out " Sakura said, pushing Ino off softly and ran into the changing room and saw Hinata in the corner. " Hinata, you okay?.. " Sakura asked as she walked over to her, butt naked.

" Y-yes.. But i didn't want everyone to see my in a sexual manner... " Hinata rubbed her eyes.

" Well i'm sorry that Anko did that, but she is kinda mentally psycho " Sakura sat next to Hinata and made circles with her finger near Hinata's head.

" .. Heheh.. " Hinata cracked a smile.

" There's a smile! Now show me it all the way " Sakura held Hinata's cheeks and made her look up at her face.

Hinata smiled and Sakura smiled back. " S-Sakura, you're so nice to me. I never do anything for you... " Hinata looked down at herself.

" Well your butt made Sasuke happy and i'm happy when he is, not to mention you are the only girl that i have no problem with " Sakura pats Hinata's head.

" S-Sasuke-kun looks at my butt!? " Hinata blushes. " Oh... Well he shouldn't. I don't like people to stare... " Hinata blushes.

" It's okay, i will let him have my pussy so it's all okay " Sakura giggles blushes. " Will you let Naruto bang you? " Sakura pokes Hinata's boob.

" U-uh... uh.. Y-yes.. I will let Naruto-kun do anything he wants to me. He can have my mouth, boobs, pussy butt... Heck, even my nose, id on't care.. As long as it is him, i will allow him to do ANYTHING to me " Hinata blushes and says seriously.

" ... H-Hinata... That was so adorably slutty " Sakura giggles. " Okay, let's go back out there and tell everyone we are done, kay? " Sakura said as she stood up and walked to the door and Hinata eyes her plump cherry shaped bottom.

" S-Sakura... Thank you for all that... I really like you.. And you are growing a very good butt " Hinata said as she stood up, her boobs jiggling as she walked behind Sakura and hugged her from behind. " Let me make it up to you.. " Hinata blushes as she reached down to Sakura's pussy and rubbed her clit.

" You have tiny strands of hair on here, that's kinda cute.. " Hinata said as she rubbed it more.

" A-ah! " Sakura moaned and spasms slightly and her butt pokes out to touch Hinata's pussy. " Oh come on Hinata, i will do something for you to.. " Sakura turned around and kissed Hinata, pushing her up against the wall and going down on her. " You say my butt is growing? Well let me lick yours " Sakura turns Hinata around and spreads her cheeks as she put one finger in her asshole and looked up at Hinata. " You have a nice ass hole " Sakura pulled out her finger and saw a slimy trail of wet gooey stuff. " Here, taste your... Butt-goo " Sakura stood to her feet and pressed her pussy up against Hinata's round buttcheeks as she put her finger in Hinata's mouth.

" M-mmm... I-it tastes pretty weird, but good.. " Hinata blushes and smiles.

Sakura went back down spread Hinata's butt cheeks and put her lips on Hinata's butt holes and sucked in, making slurping sounds as her tongue tickled her tiny pinkish hole. Hinata bit her bottom lips and leaned against the wall, looking back as she held her moans in. **" I think i'm starting to like Sakura... " **Hinata thought, until Naruto's smiling face changed that. Sakura looked and saw Hinata's trance as she stopped slurping Hinata's butt. " Hinata, stop thinking about whatever it is you're thinking about... Focus on me... I want you to enjoy me.. " Sakura blushed and she turned Hinata around and pushed her face in Hinata's warm wet pussy as she stuck her tongue in Hinata's pussy and and wiggled it deeply with a dirty grin.

" S-Sakura, a-ah! T-that feels so good! Go further! " Hinata moaned as she pushed Sakura head in her pussy further and arched her back and Sakura looked up at her as Hinata crudely shook her head in her pussy. " Ah! I am cumming! " Hinata said as Sakura smiled and nibbled her clit and Hinata squirted her womanly cum all over and in Sakura's open mouth.

Sakura pulled her head from between Hinata's legs and a thick puddle of translucent light yellow water poured from Hinata's pussy and Sakura stood up and wiped her face off. " That was good, i think Ino got me hooked on lesbian sex. So don't be surprised if i stop by later to play " Sakura winks. " Oh god.. I am getting like Ino... " Sakura giggled.

" Hehehe, thank you Sakura... That was fun and felt so good... A-and if you do come over later i-i might just ask you to do this again... " Hinata blushes.

" And i will say yes! Now come on! Let's get cleaned up. " Sakura grabbed Hinata hand and ran out into the hot springs and get in the water.

" Have fun ditching me for a bigger boobed bitch? " Ino crossed her arms and pouted.

Sakura stuck her tongue out and Hinata blushed.

~ Just outside the village gates ~

" Ya know, i really thought that we would've found that treasure by now " Naruto rests his hands behind his head.

" Be careful, i sense chakra.. " Sasuke said, activating his sharinghan. Just then Jiraiya walked out, putting away a pair of binoculars.

" Oh hey Naruto! Sasuke and Lee too huh? What'cha doin' out here? " Jiraiya asked.

" PERVY SAGE! We are here to get some treasure, we were told to bring it back. Did you see any? " Naruto asked.

" Hmm.. I don't think so, unless this could be something " Jiraiya pulled out a gold trophy with an encryption that said...

" U.O.E.N.O? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!? " Naruto shouted out.

" Shut up Naruto... " Shikamaru said as he walked out from the trees with his hands on his hips and his eyes closed. " It obviously must an abbreviated name or whatever.. " He stood next to Naruto.

" It might be some sort of cool new musical title. Dah dah dah dah U.O.E.N.O! " Naruto foreshadowed thousands and thousands of years lol.

" Shut up Naruto! U.O.E.N.O... You... Don't... Even... No.. " Sasuke mumbled.

" It could be that " Shikamaru said.

" GOT A HUNDRED SHADOW CLONES HERE U.O.E.N.O IT! " Naruto danced idiotically.

" SHUT IT! " Everyone said.

" Well, i could give it to ya guys but i think i will keep it for myself.. " Jiraiya said as he put the trophy back in his pouch.

" But it was Grandma Tsunade's orders! " Naruto whined.

" Tsunade huh? I bet she just wants to trade this in for some gambling money " Jiraiya chuckled. " Ya know, i think i will give this to Miss Hokage.. " Jiraiya blushed and smirked evilly. " ONWARD AND UPWARD KIDS! " Jiraiya marched back as everyone's group arrived and sighed.

" EYE EYE SIR! " Everyone said, surprisingly even Sasuke as they followed the pervy sage.

~ The girl's chill spot! Woop! ~

" Okay, now that we are all done feeling each other up. Let's gooooo! " Anko shouted, pointing to the skies.

" Anko, we don't need to shout that stuff out... " Shizune looked away with a blush.

" Dykes usually aren't afraid to show it... Dyke-a-saurous.. " Anko smiled.

" HAHAHHAHA! " Ino laughed like crazy and fell to the floor from laughing as Sakura helped her up while she pouted.

" End of our ladies night huh? It was fun, in lots of ways.. " Tenten winked at Ino.

" Yeah it was fun, me and Hinata had some real fun " Sakura smiled at Hinata.

" Y-yeah... Lots... " Hinata rubbed her legs together.

" By the way Hinata, that was a one time thing kay? " Sakura smiled and whispered to Hinata.

Hinata nodded and blushed.

" Hinata, father wants us home soon. Let's go.. " Hanabi pulled Hinata's dress.

" I'll walk you guys home, kay? " Sakura offered.

" Sure, but don't think that you can spend the night sucking Hinata's " Hanabi was saying until interrupted by Hinata's hand.

" That would be great Sakura, please do " Hinata blushed and smiles as she and Sakura waves by to everyone and left.

" Ya know, Hinata i kinda wanted to tell you something... I uh... " Sakura looked down as she walked.

" ... Yes Sakura? " Hinata asked in a nervous tone.

" When i was mad at Sasuke... I... Kinda had sex with Naruto... And i know you like him i just was so mad.. " Sakura looked at Hinata with a sincerely sorry look.

" W-whaa?... " Hinata stopped and her eyes went wide and she was shocked.

" It was only his Shadow Clone though! I didn't think about anyone else but myself... I'm so sorry... " Sakura looked down sadly. " You can do whatever you want to feel better.. " Sakura said.

" ... I-i wanted him to do me first.. At least he put his dick in my mouth.. " Hinata blushed and bit her finger.

" YOU LET HIM FUCK YOUR FACE!? " Sakura asked loudly.

" S-Sakura.. Shush! And yes... B-but it was just for fun.. " Hinata as she blushed said.

" Well either way, he doesn't know that clones can gather info so he doesn't know. But i still feel like you need to get me back.. " Sakura said calmly.

" You can let her beat your ass.. " Hanabi said with a slight giggle.

" N-never sister. Hush, and Sakura i do want to do something.. " Hinata said.

" Yes Hinata? " Sakura asked.

" ... Well... Can i test out Sasuke? I want to see who's cock is bigger... " Hinata blushed as some drool feel from her mouth.

" You are such a little slut! Of course not! " Sakura said angrily and crossed her arms.

" S-sorry Sakura, don't be angry with me i'm sorry.. " Hinata held her eyes.

" You made my sister cry! " Hanabi slapped Sakura's face really hard and it got really reddish pink as a tear shed from her eye from the pain.

" Oww! Fine, i'm sorry Hinata. I just love Sasuke so much, but i know you love Naruto too... So yes you can if you want.. " Sakura put her arm around Hinata's neck.

" C-can you watch? " Hinata asked, almost making Sakura want to slap her but she just smiled and nodded.

" Of course you little cutie butt.. " Sakura smirked evilly and slapped Hinata's ass, pretending to do it in a playful way when really she wanted to assault her.

" E-eek~! S-Sakura..! " Hinata moaned in slight pain and pleasure.

" NARUTO COMPLETED THE MISSION, YES YOU KNOW IT! DID IT ALL ON MY OWN, YES YOU KNOW IT! SASUKE DIDN'T CONTRIBUTE, U.O.E.N.O IT! " Naruto said as he walked in the village gates with everyone.

Sasuke punched the back of Naruto's head. " NARUTO'S GOT A CONCUSSION, YES YES YOU KNOW! " Sasuke mimicked.

" Nice rapping Sasuke, you can really be a star. " Jiraiya said and everyone nodded and said " mhm! ".

" I WAS RAPPING THE WHOLE TIME, YA KNOW! " Naruto got up angrily.

" No Naruto, we didn't even know it.. AHAHAHAHAHA! " Chouji said and everyone laughed at Naruto's expense.

" Fine, let's just get that stupid trophy to grandma so i can get some sleep... " Naruto pouted and sighed.

" Hey... Is that Naruto-kun? " Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan to be sure and when confirmed she smiled with happiness.

" It is, i know his annoying scream anywhere.. " Sakura face-palmed.

" Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! " Hinata shouted happily as she waved her hands at them.

" Hinata? Yo what's up!? And wow, you look HOT! " Naruto grinned as he was running to her.

" Hinata...? " Sasuke said, confused as to why she would have called him too as he walked up to her slowly. " Hi Sakura. Hinata.. " Sasuke said calmly.

" Hello Naruto-kun! I missed you, and hello Sasuke-kun. Can you and Naruto-kun come to my house please? " Hinata blushed and smiled.

" It's pretty late Hinata, how about we get some sleep for tonight? " Sakura smiled nervously and patted Hinata's shoulder.

" Nonsense, we have a spa at our mansion so these nice, strong boys can rest up after their mission.. " Hanabi held onto Sasuke and Naruto.

" ... Naruto..? " Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

" .. Yeah, i guess we can come, i am tired after this mission " Naruto grins at Hinata.

" T-thank you Naruto-kun! Let's go~! " Hinata blushed and nodded with a smile and walked back to her mansion with everyone.

" ... This really is a mansion... " Sasuke said as he followed in after Hinata and saw the great decor.

" Hinata, why are all these boys in my house? You cannot bring boys in after 6:00, iv'e told you this before " Hiashi said.

" But daddy, i wanna hang out with these guys. They are really good ninja and i really wanna play with them " Hinata smiled as she walked up to her father.

" No, most definitely not! Get out of here with them, now! " Hiashi said, walking back into the kitchen not paying attention to them as he expected them to leave.

" Uh Hinata, he wants us to leave.. " Sakura said, secretly happy Hinata wouldn't get her hands on Sasuke.

" B-but father, Sasuke-kun was gonna help me with my training... Please daddy? I will do anything you ask, honest! " Hinata ran up to Hiashi and hugged him from behind in a pleading action.

**" ... I can tell she is getting into... Sigh, it can't be helped... If she is gonna start i might as well give her a chance... " **Hiashi thought. " Hinata, they can stay for as long as one night. If i wake up next morning and see them, i will personally spank you in front of all of them. Got it!? " Hiashi looked down at Hinata as she nodded with a smile.

" Yes father! I understand! We will go to my room now! Come on guys! " Hinata blushed and ran up her stairs to her room happily, being followed by everyone she brought home with her.

" Why are we going to your room Hinata? Won't it be crowded? " Naruto asked.

" Because i have a surprise for you two awesome ninja " Hinata looked back, smiling slightly.

" Well i am an awesome ninja, so i probably should get that surprise " Naruto said calmly, but you could tell he was hype about it.

Hinata walked into her room, allowing access to everyone as she stood by and let them through. Sasuke stayed silent, being able to read girls emotions he knew it was either some sort of sex attempt or either she would want something from them. Naruto sat on Hinata bed and laid in it as he looked at Sakura walk in next to Hinata. " Wow, i have no idea who is hotter, you or Sakura.. " Naruto grinned and blushed as Sakura punched him.

" Well... Guys... I invited you up here... " Hinata was saying as she locked the door behind her back, pressing her butt against her hand while doing so. " .. So we can have some fun... And by fun... I mean.. S- " Hinata was interrupted.

" Sex... Right? Well i decline, i don't live for sex.. " Sasuke said as he was about to leave but Sakura looked down and grabbed his arm.

" Sasuke-kun... Please stay... I owe her... " Sakura whispered.

" ... Hinata, what are gonna do?.. " Sasuke looked at Sakura then Hinata.

" I-i was gonna just suck you both... " Hinata blushed and looked away.

" YOU CAN'T DO THAT WITH SASUKE! " Naruto burst out quickly, feeling like Hinata is his girl.

" She has a reason Naruto, besides, i know you still like Sakura, she can help suck you both with her " Hanabi said plainly as she looked at Naruto.

" .. Well yeah but... " Naruto said then he looked at Sakura and blushed. " Deal! " Naruto grinned.

" ... Naruto... " Sasuke closed his eyes with anger and clenched his fists.

" R-right... " Naruto put his hands up over his face for protection.

" Listen everyone, i don't mind if you want to use me tonight. Just don't expect it everyday, also, Sasuke don't worry. Kay? " Sakura said as she pushed Sasuke up against the wall and looked into his eyes.

" ... Sakura... Fine, but one thing... " Sasuke kissed Sakura and blushed.

" By the way Hinata, what has gotten into you? You aren't usually this kinky.. " Naruto asked.

" W-well, i just... We were at the hot springs and me and Sakura- " Hinata was silenced by Sakura's hand.

" ... Oh hush Hinata.. " Sakura stopped kissing Sasuke and kissed Hinata and started taking off her shirt.

" H-hot! Kiss her, kiss her! " Naruto cheered on as he felt a hand touch his crotch.

Sasuke blushed at all of this as he went to stand next to Naruto a felt a hand touch his crotch as well and they both looked down and saw Hanabi going into their pants.

" Oh boy, what huge cocks.. May i have first taste? " Hanabi asked.

" I'm not a pedophile, sorry. " Sasuke pushed her hand away.

" AHAHA! " Naruto laughed and Hanabi pouted then squeezed Naruto's dick. " Ow! " Naruto groaned.

" Sasuke, just pull down your pants and let me suck that hard cock. I know you want someone to take your cum right? I will take it... " Hanabi said as she pushed Sasuke on the bed next to Naruto and pulled out both of their dicks then licked her lips and jerked them for a sec before she put Sasuke's somewhat veined cock in her mouth and sucked the tip of it.

" ... " Sasuke suppressed his moan as Hanabi moved her tongue in circles around his dick head then she sucked his balls as she continued to jerk Naruto off.

" E-ew.. " Naruto stuck his tongue out after seeing all of that.

Hanabi popped her lips off of Sasuke now wet dick. " Aww, you don't like it? I do, how about i suck you huh? " Hanabi licked Naruto's dick, brushing over the dick hole and then she put it in her mouth and sucked hard as she rotated her head and deepthroated it.

" D-dang.. " Naruto closed his eyes and moaned a little.

" Cum for me hunn, i wanna feel your thick white dick juice rush down my throat " Hanabi told Naruto then sucked harder and faster, letting him fuck her face, gaining Hinata's attention as she ran over and knocked her sister off roughly as just as Naruto came. It landed right in her eyes and some dripped from there and got onto her cheeks and mouth, other areas of his cum's whereabouts are in her hair and and mostly on the left of her face. Just then, Sakura walked over to them all and giggled.

" Nice makeover Hinata, i never seen this side of you before... Here, let me help.. " Sakura smiled and helped Hinata stand up then winked at Naruto and licked his cum off of her eyes and some off her cheeks.

" Heheheh, d-does it taste good Sakura-chan? " Naruto blushed.

Sasuke just looked at her as his dick got harder.

" Well since it's your cum, i think it's gross.. But in a good way ya know? " Sakura smiled at him.

" I want some! " Hinata whined.

" Fine, hehe, take your fill.. " Sakura licked more off of Hinata and kissed her again, letting all of the cum flow into her mouth.

" Y-yummy! It tastes just as good as always! " Hinata said.

" As always? " Sasuke asked.

" Heheheh, uh... Anyway, Hanabi, sorry for knocking you over but i really wanted it.. " Hinata blushed and helped Hanabi up.

" Well i made him cum so thank me! " Hanabi crossed her arms.

Sakura giggled then stood Sasuke and Naruto up and pushed Hinata against the wall and set her self up against the wall. " Sasuke-kun, come fuck me. I don't care which hole you choose, but use both kay? And Naruto, fuck Hinata and i wanna hear some loud moans kay? " Sakura looked back and smiled as she began discarding her unnecessary clothing and spread her butt cheeks. Naruto and Sasuke blushed and nodded as they went to their assigned girls and hesitated about their next move.

" And what do i do now!? " Hanabi said angrily.

" You have the most important part Hanabi, you have to keep watch " Hinata said.

" Yep! Most important alright... FOR YOU! I wanna have sex too... " Hanabi crossed her arms. " Oh well... There is just one thing i wanna do... " Hanabi said as she walked up to her sister and looked in her face and smiled. " Hinata, have fun... And, i wanna give you something... " Hanabi looked in her sister's eyes and kissed her passionately with her tongue rolling around everywhere in her mouth. " I love you sis... In every possible way... " Hanabi blushed and smiled as she ran out the room in embarrassment. Hinata watched her leave and rubbed her lips softly.

" Hanabi... " Hinata blushed and then closed her eyes, licking her lips. " I love you too... " Hinata smiled.

" That was hot for some reason... " Naruto blushed and grinned.

" True.. " Sasuke said calmly, agreeing with Naruto.

" Hinata, are you ready? " Naruto asked her, in the process of pulling down her panties.

" Y-yes, but let me get undressed... " Hinata blushed and took off her dress and her light purple bra was on.

" Oh no Hinata, let those cow tits out " Naruto grinned and unstrapped her bra and her ''cow tits'' were hanging slightly from the position she was in.

" N-Naruto-kun! " Hinata blushed and looked back.

Naruto chuckled and then put his dick in Hinata somewhat wet, pink pussy and Hinata moaned loudly with her tongue out, enjoying the feeling of his dick in her pussy. Hinata backed her ass up so his dick would go in further and more hard, doubling Naruto's thrusts into her plugged pussy hole. " Oh yes~! Beat this pussy! " Hinata moaned out, making Sakura look at them and then back at Sasuke.

" Let's start Sasuke, can we? " Sakura fixed Sasuke's cock to go in her pussy. " There ya go Sasuke-kun " Sakura smiled.

Sasuke blushed and then smiled. " I am not going easy on you.. " Sasuke thrust his cock into Sakura tight pussy, feeling her walls inside and the warm moistness. Sasuke went harder and harder, increasing his speed with every thrust, Sakura was moaning and then her eyes shot open as her moaning came to an abrupt stop, little cracks of moans still coming out as Sasuke wondered what was wrong but he soon felt a warm liquid drown his cock and then blood dripped out her pussy and Sasuke's eye twitched, thinking he was hurting her so badly he made her bleed, Sakura's tongue was hanging out enjoying the pain and her tongue was dripping with spit and still some cum in the sides of her mouth and in her teeth. Sasuke stopped thrusting and looked at Sakura. " Sakura?.. You okay? " Sasuke asked, worriedly.

" Y-yeah, the pain is so good! Keep on going before the pain stops! " Sakura ordered, bucking her hips on his hard nut softening cock but after hearing that he got fully hard again and he started fucking Sakura hard again. Sakura looked at Hinata " Hinata, is it weird to like pain? I always kinda did, but this is ridiculous..." Sakura asked, getting no answer and saw her face, knowing why she was silent cause her eyes were shot wide.

" N-Naruto-kun... I-i-i... I'm in s-so much pain... You must be the best... " Hinata smiled and Naruto laughed.

" HAHA! But of course! I am only the best ninja in the village and the soon to be Hokage... Yeah you know it! " Naruto said, self indulging himself and put his hands on her butt and fucked harder, Hinata felt his thumb next to her asshole and enjoyed the feeling but bucked her hips to make his thumb go in her asshole.

" Y-y-yeahh...! " Hinata's eyes went back and she came multiple times and she couldn't hold her face right, hey tongue hanging out to the side and her left eye was half way shut and the other wide open yet looked lazy still and her nostrils were widened.

" Hehehe, you got fucked silly Hinata " Sakura giggled then felt Sasuke get harder and faster, seemingly angry about him not beating Naruto to making his girl cum as Sakura's face too got silly and then she started cumming really hard and her pussy got tight around Sasuke's dick as he closed his eyes.

" S-Sakura! Stop cumming! Y-you will make me...! " Sasuke came into Sakura's pussy and his eyes shot open. " S-Sakura y-your most likely preg-! " Sasuke shut up when he saw that Sakura pushed out all of his cum with the force and consistency of her cum. It flooded out like a water fall and she just fell to her knees and then her shoulder and Hinata feel to her knees too and then laid flat over Sakura ravaged pussy and navel area.

" S-Sasuke-kun... " Sakura moaned.

" N-Naruto-kun... " Hinata moaned.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned, Sasuke grinned back slightly. " Sadly, we have to say we are not done just yet... " Sasuke and Naruto said in sync.

" ...! P-please don't be, i haven't had my asshole fucked... " Sakura said.

" Kinky Sakura... How about we switch huh? " Naruto said to Sasuke, him closing his eyes and shrugging.

" Sasuke-kun, please fuck me silly. I wanna feel you dick deep in my tight and tiny asshole.. " Hinata blushed as she looked up at him.

" Heh, you almost sound as hot and Sakura. How about you suck my dick first? " Sasuke helped her up and Hinata nodded as she sucked Sasuke's Sakura-soaked dick.

" Yo Sakura! C-can you suck me!? " Naruto blushed and grinned.

Sakura kicked Naruto in his balls, not hard but it's the balls so it hurt quite badly as she giggled then after Naruto fell on the floor she went and licked her balls and and sucked them as she jerked him. " Hehe, you idiot. Don't ask me like that " Sakura squeezed his cock tight and pulled it as far as it would go then went down and did that over and over a few times before sucking it hard and receiving gallons of cum in her mouth and throat as she swallowed some and burped. She then wen to Hinata's ass and spit it on there, keeping some in her mouth to saber the taste. She then turned her ass around and Naruto smacked it " Nrgh! Don't smack it! " Sakura pushed her butt in his face and sat on him. " Kiss my asshole Naruto! " Sakura closed her eyes and smiled as she lost her breath when she felt his tongue go in her ass. " N-Naruto.. Here, put your cock in.. " Sakura spread her butt cheeks and stood up, Naruto stood up and put his dick in her asshole quickly without warning.

" Ready? " He asked.

" Y-YOU ALREADY SHOVED IT IN! " Sakura shouted. " Even during sex you are an idiot... " Sakura sighed as tears were running from her eyes.

" Heheheh " Naruto laughed embarrassingly, scratching the back of his head.

" But i can't help but like you " Sakura smiled as Naruto blushed and fucked her hard.

Sakura's eyes were wide open and her teeth grinding with spit dripping from her mouth and her nipples got really perky. " T-the pain! " Sakura screamed through her teeth as she pulled her nipples over and over. Naruto lifted her up and fucked her in the air relentlessly as Sakura's hair bounced and so did her petite body and Sakura tugged her nipples once more and milk shot out. " What the heck!? T-that feels so good~! " Sakura's tongue hung out her mouth and she was biting it with some snot running from her nose and her eyes were still wide.

Sasuke turned Hinata around and had her face on Sakura's pussy and he shoved his dick up her butt slowly yet hardly. " A-ah~! S-Sasuke-kun~ Wreck my rectum, ravage it! " Hinata moaned out, into Sakura pussy.

" H-Hinata, lick me.. " Sakura said as she continued to milk herself as Hinata did just what she told her and licked her wet pussy and nibbled her clitoris. ( Clit for short, if noticed me use that before. Just sayin' lol ) Sakura moaned and Hinata noticed Sakura's sorta lumpy warm milk pelting her head and back as Sasuke kept fucking in her, making her wet like crazy so she played with her pussy with one hand and pulled her nipples with her clenched fist for more pleasure, shortly her lumpy warm milk came out and well it hit the floor hard making pitter patter sounds as Sasuke lifted up her legs and held it with one arm and Hinata tongue was dripping as Sasuke closed his eyes as he came in Hinata asshole and she lost the ability to stand and fell, cumming the whole time. Naruto closed his eyes and came in Sakura's asshole, Sakura felt his cum fill up her tight pink asshole probably redder now as Naruto lost balance and she fell and was laying next to Hinata, their nipples leaking their yellowish white, lump and warm milk on themselves and Sasuke and Naruto stood over them and came on there faces.

- 5mins later -

" That was fun! " Hinata said as she blushed and held onto Naruto's arm with some of his and Sasuke's cum on her face.

" Yeah, but i'm not doing this again. You all can do it again though " Sakura smiled and licked her mouth and got all the cum away, except for the cum in her hair.

" .. Yeah, i'm not doing this anymore neither... Sex isn't even important.. " Sasuke said, zipping his shorts up.

" Did all of you, yeah you know it! " Naruto rapped.

Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata punched him and he fell. " Not gonna happen again. U.O.E.N.O It! " Sasuke said.

_~ And that's all for this one, what is that? Like, 3 or 4 sex scenes, enjoy because i'm sure there is enough for all of your preferences :) Anyway, leave reviews, follow and what ever that other option is if you want lol. I love to get the feed back, i am not very big here yet so it makes me happy to know i am getting up there :) Have fun ;D ~_


	10. Incestuous Temptations

Hinata was sleeping, her butt hole somewhat sore. She opened her eyes to her little sister, again. Getting into sitting position, Hinata rubbed her eyes and looked at Hanabi with a slight pout. " Hanabi, why are you in my room? " Hinata asked, blinking a few times.

" Just watching you sleep... Were you dreaming of me?... " Hanabi asked, getting closer to Hinata and sitting next to her as she looked up at her older sister.

" N-no... Why? " Hinata stood up and started walking to the bathroom.

Hanabi followed closely after and went in. " Because of last night.. Don't you remember? " Hanabi asked as Hinata pouted.

" Yes but i have to go.. " Hinata blushed.

" K k, i don't mind! " Hanabi gave her a smile of complete, yet arguable, innocence.

You hear the sound of liquid hitting a solid substance and Hinata is blushing while Hanabi watched silently. " ..C-can you get out!? " Hinata got fed up with her sister's weirdness.

" B-but what did i do?! " Hanabi shouted, tearing up.

" You are just so weird lately Hanabi.. " Hinata said, standing up from the toilet and flushed then pushed Hanabi out, nicely and slammed the door on her. Hanabi looked at her slam the door, fully crying now. She ran to her room and her top speed and rubbing her eyes with her head down in the process, getting in she shut the door and slid down on the floor.

" B-but i love you big sister.. " Hanabi said, truly hurt in her heart then heard foot steps and activated her Byakugan. " ..Neji.. " She opened the door and pulled Neji in at light speed. " Neji-nii san! You are incestuous for Hinata-onee chan too right!? " Hanabi got in his face, obviously hyped up.

" WHAT THE?! No! " Neji blushed.

" You are too, you probably like me too.. " She crossed her arms and smiled with her eyes shut, causing Neji to pout.

" No... I don't... " Neji said, standing up and about to leave until Hanabi stopped him and pushed her butt onto his crotch.

" Damn, you are big... " Hanabi bit her bottom lip.

Neji's dick got hard but he just blushed and pushed her aside.

" I WAS JUST PLAYIN'! " Hanabi shouted out and ironically got her own door shut in her face. " F U TOO! ... Why does everyone hate me?.. " Hanabi sniffed. " I am going out, and i will run away! " Hanabi packed some stuff up and jumped out her window and began her runaway.

" Sasukiee, can you show me your balls?... " Lala asked, pervertedly.

Sasuke's eyes got wide and he blushed. " GO HANG UNDER SOMEONE YOUR AGE! " Sasuke said, storming off frustrated.

" Sasukiee!... Oh my fucking gawd, i hate when he does that shit... Goddamn! " She cussed, walking forward with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

" I really wish people would pay more attention to me... " Hanabi said, looking down and not being aware of her surroundings. She soon bumped into someone.

" What the fuck?! Watch where the fuck you're walking you dumb bitch! " Lala said, rubbing her butt.

" I'm sorr..! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? " Hanabi said as she pushed her face against Lala's.

" You can't hit me, i'm not a ninja. Back the fuck up.. " Lala smiled and pushed her out of her way.

" Well, i'm not either! " Hanabi lied, deactivating her Byakugan.

" I don't give a shit, i am to sexy to fight. My boobs are already growing in, and i'm 9 " Lala said, smiling and poking her puffy flat chest.

" ... How did this topic come up?... I just wanna kick your ass, so let's fight! " Hanabi said, determined to teach her a lesson.

" Yeah, no. I am sure you can beat me, therefore i wouldn't fight. Simple. See, this is why idiot ninjas get killed everyday because they just fight even if they know they will lose.. " Lala said.

" ... We, i mean they do it because they have things to protect and if it means to discard of their lives then they will do it.. Don't talk down to them.. " Hanabi pointed at Lala.

" ... What's your name and what's with the bags and stuff? That shit is tacky, and fucking ridiculous " Lala laughed.

" I'm running away, no one pays attention to me... I told someone i love her and she turned me down.. " Hanabi looked down.

Lala looked at her with weird eyes. " Y-you're a guy!? " She asked, flailing her arms around.

" N-NO! " Hanabi blushed and shouted.

" Oh, sorry. Not into girls, i like ball sacks. I only would suck on cock, never on pussy. " Lala said, honestly.

" .. Oh the tragedy... What ever will i do?... " Hanabi said sarcastically as Lala looked back at her.

" I am lonely too, wanna hang out? Sasuke won't let me suck his balls so i'm stuck with you i guess.. " She pouted.

" Ew, why are you so perverted? And you cuss a lot for a little girl... " Hanabi said, walking forward as Lala followed closely behind.

" I can talk how the fuck i want, if i wanna cuss, i will do so... I don't give a shit.. " Lala flipped her hair.

" ... Anyway, i'm like really running away so this isn't a trip or anything, go home.. " Hanabi stopped and looked back at her.

Lala pouted and kicked Hanabi's butt, literally. " But i am borrredd " Lala sighed.

Hanabi blushed and sighed. " Fine, but this isn't a game. This is, as you would say, real shit.. " Hanabi said as she continued on her way, as did Lala. Soon they got to the village gates and walked out, seeing guards.

" Where are you going Hanabi-sama? " One guard said.

" Mission... I have to take this girl to the mist village.. " Hanabi lied very calmly.

" Only you? No other ninja? " The guard asked.

" ... They left already, i was late... The more you talk to me, the more i am late... Bye... " Hanabi continued walking as Lala skipped behind her, giggling.

" Heh, nice lying bitch. I didn't know that you would do shit like that.. " Lala said.

Not sure how to take it, compliment or insult, Hanabi just looked at her. After a while of walking, and Lala being an idiot, Hanabi had decided to stop at this nearby village and went in that direction. They heard a noise and Lala hid behind Hanabi as she activated her Byakugan. " ... Who's there?... " Hanabi asked, putting one arm out to protect Lala.

" What a young Hyuga, you may not even be worth the time... But then that only makes it easier.. " Some kinda tall guy walked out, crossing his arms and smirking.

~ Elsewhere ~

Hinata was just coming back from a little training with Neji. She went to her room, just knowing that Hanabi was in there waiting for her. Hinata was somewhat pleasantly surprised as she jumped on her bed and sighed. " I-i feel so weird... I just know Hanabi would be here... But maybe she went out to hang with Konohamaru... " Hinata said, taking off her jacket and her boobs were showing through her fishnet shirt. Her nipples were showing a little too, but the transparency of the shirt made it blend it. Neji knocked on the door and Hinata ran to answer it, thinking it was Hanabi. " I'm sorry little sister! I just... N-Neji-nii san?.. " Hinata said, seeing Neji holding two cups of tea.

" Why would i be Hanabi-chan? Now drink this tea, it will help your bruises.. " Neji handed her a cup, Hinata took it and sipped it.

" Well, i shouted at Hanabi i haven't seen her after a while.. " Hinata said.

" You? Shout? For what? " Neji asked.

" W-well... She kinda wouldn't leave me alone... Even if i was in the bathroom and using the toilet " She blushed, and looked away. Neji blushed and laughed.

" HAH! She is very weird... Anyway, i think she is kinda into you... " Neji said, walking into her room and leaning against the wall.

Hinata shut the door and walked in, setting her cup on her desk and bent over her bed to get her jacket, Neji was watching her and enjoying the show. " Into me?.. You mean like dating type into me? B-but that's absurd.. " Hinata blushed, hanging her jacket up, her shirt lifting and showing her booty crack.

Neji covered his erection with a book. " Well she said that i am incestuous for you ' too '. Meaning that she is as well.. " Neji said, blushing.

" Do you like me like that Neji-nii san? You can't because i am not sexy enough, plus family doesn't like family no matter what, see look.. " Hinata turned around and pulled down her pants in front of Neji. " Are you horny for me?... " Hinata asked, looking back sexily without knowing.

Neji's hands were in his pants and he was jerking off his cock really fast for Hinata. " Y-yes... Hinata, lets have a quick fuck... I really feel like doing you.. Even if i have to rape you.. " Neji said, committed to his idea.

Hinata blushed and pull her pants back up and backed up on the wall in she was faced to. " Stop it Nii san, you are scaring me.. " She covered her crotch.

Neji smiled and grabbed Hinata's boobs then licked and sucked them. Hinata pushed him off and slapped him, crying slightly and she ran out of her door. " H-Hinata! " Neji shouted, regretting his actions.

Hinata ran outside and bumped into Sasuke. " Hinata? What are you doing running so recklessly?.. " Sasuke asked, looking down at Hinata.

Hinata stood up, rubbing her head and blushed. " H-hi Sasuke-kun, how are you today? I-i was just looking for my little sister.. A-are you and Naruto-kun getting along well? " She asked, thinking about Sasuke's dick again.

" ... Yes.. And why? Did she run off somewhere? " Sasuke asked, looking around.

" Yes, she did.. " Hinata said, looking around as well.

" I seem to have drove off someone, i think she is the same age as your little sister. And what time did she go missing? " Sasuke asked.

" Not sure, i think around 9:00 this morning, but i am not sure " Hinata answered, causing Sasuke to pout.

" I'm sure she ran off with my runaway... Let's go find them.. " Sasuke said, feeling ordered to look for Lala, yet he did care for her slightly.

~ Back at the forest ~

Hanabi got ino battle position. " ..What? " Hanabi asked simple, knowing he wanted something.

" Cutting to the chase eh? Well, i simply can't seem to see very well.. In fact, i am near blind. Therefore, i need eyes that will not only fix this problem but do much more. And you cutie have those eyes, and you can't beat me... " He said, putting her hand on her forehead, chuckling.

" Eyes? I swear, ninja are fucking crazy... WHO THE FUCK STEALS EYES!? " Lala said, confused as to what he would gain.

Hanabi slapped his hand off. " Threat detected. Last chance for redemption.. " Hanabi got into her gentle fist style battle pose.

" ... What are you? A robot? HA! No thanks, let's keep that a threat.. " He said, doing hand signs.

Hanabi saw his hand signs and decided to stop him before his jutsu was fulfilled. She hopped to his and poked him with two fingers, his body moving back slightly as he chuckled and continued his hand signs. " STOP ALREADY! " She said, poking him more and more.

" Hallucination No Jutsu~! " He smiled as he and all surroundings were blurry, multiplied and shaky.

" A-ah~! I can't see~! MY EYES HURT! " Hanabi said, holding onto her eyes.

" YOU DICK! STOP HURTING OUR EYES! " Lala ran to him and kicked him in the balls, but really she only hit a tree stump. " O-OH MY, YOU HAVE SOME HARD WOOD! " Lala blushed and her foot was broken.

" BLACK HAIRED GIRL! ... ARNGH! " Hanabi activated her Byakugan and she saw multiple replicas of herself and everything and her eyes started to bleed. " AH! " She fell to her knees and the guy walked up to her and rubbed her head.

" You are very sexy... And before i take your eyes... " He pushed her face onto his dick. " My name is Minake... Tell me you want it... " Minake said, smiling.

" GET OFF'A ME! " Hanabi pushed him a bit and he slapped her. " O-ow! P-please... Don't do this to me... I-i really don't... Just.. Please... " Hanabi started to cry and Lala heard it.

**" Goth girl... S-she is about to get fucked... I-i can't let that happen, but how do i stop it.. " **Lala was thinking as she heard all the whines.

" STAY AWAY! I CAN'T SEE YOU! " Hanabi said as she felt a hand on her mouth. Lala put her finger in her mouth by accident to shush her. " How did you find me?... " Hanabi asked, looking up assuming she was over head as she was on the ground.

" I smelled your breath, it stinks like shit ever since this morning.. " Lala chuckled and Hanabi pouted.

" Who cares? What can you do besides know where she is? I can easily kill the both of you now... " Minake walked up to them both and took out his kunai, the sound of drawing the kunai alerted Hanabi and caused Lala to whimper in fear.

" Don't worry black haired girl, i will protect you... Kay? " Hanabi said sweetly, turning around and giving a smile to Lala as the world seemed to stop at that moment for Lala.

Shortly after, the sound of a cut was heard and Lala panicked, hearing nothing from Hanabi but a small groan of pain. Lala teared up a lil and knew she was next.

" She's dead... Now for you little bitch.. " Minake put the kunai on Lala's forehead, poking it a little.

Lala closed her eyes and cried heavily now, just then a hand swatted the kunai from his hand. " S-stay away from her... And don't call that bitch a bitch... " Hanabi said weakly, standing up and getting into battle position and used her 8 Trigrams~ Palm Rotation attack. It didn't help much but the tornado of blue chakra that emitted from her palms was such a blur that she could make out some stuff and attacked him once. " HAHA! " She said, happily.

" Good one, but what abut when you run out of chakra? " He said, laughing to himself. Just as he predicted, she couldn't keep that attack up for long and she was completely out of chakra. She slumped over, worn out. " Peek-a-boo! " He said, appearing in front of her and kicking her in the face.

" Ah! " She flew back into a tree and he ran full speed to her, ready to strike her dead but was stopped abruptly.

" I don't care what you do, but no one hurts any of my acquaintances... " Lala said, glaring at him with red eyes. " I don't know how, but somehow i can see ya dumbass, you're blue as shit... " Lala said, not aware of her Sharinghan. The jutsu started disappearing and he fell to the ground.

" Y-you are an Uchiha?... If i had known... I would've took your eyes instead... But... " He died right then and there, Lala stepped on his face and stomped it.

" Lala... " Hanabi stood up, holding her back. " ... I GO FIRST! HE TRIED TO RAPE ME! " Hanabi punched him in the face multiple times, chakra in each palm.

" Hehe, what the fuck is an Uchiha? I swear i hear that shit alot, i wish someone would tell me.. " Lala pouted.

" A clan... An Uchiha is an extinct clan, once a part of a clan, you hold it's Kekkei Genkai and any other traits of the clan.. " Hanabi explained.

" ... Sorry, i am not a nerd. Talk normal or don't talk " Lala glared at Hanabi with a pout, Hanabi having a slight sweat drop.

" A family of the same people that have powers... " Hanabi said, uninterested now.

" Oh... So i am in the same family as Sasukiee? So does that mean we can bang more since i have to live with him?! " Lala asked, blushing and smiling.

" Cussing... Rowdy... Idiotic... And cute... You are one weird kid... " Hanabi sighed.

Lala looked at Hanabi and got on her back. " And you are a ninja! Lying bitch! What's your name? " Lala asked, wrapping her legs around Hanabi's feminine figure.

" No i am a kunoichi, and my name is Hanabi Hyuga, what's yours? " Hanabi held Lala up, wanting to let her down.

" Lala... I guess Uchiha.. I thought i was Lala Ichimara but at least i am still a sexy little princess " Lala said, winking.

Hanabi rolled her eyes and walking back to no where in particular. " But you should get back to the village, i don't know what your parents would say if you are gone " Hanabi said.

" Their dead.. And they would probably say i should go anyway.. And besides, if i am gone, Sasuke will want me back so he can put his big dick in my mouth. I would suck his dick, would you?.. " Lala asked, looking at her.

Hanabi blushed and shook her head. " U-uh uh.. N-nope.. " Hanabi blushed and smiled nervously as she felt her pussy getting kinda wet. Lala looked at Hanabi and frowned.

" Why are you blushing bitch? Tell me now! " Lala ordered, kicked Hanabi's pussy to make her talk.

" ..! " Hanabi's eyes rolled back, loving the feeling of Lala punishing her pussy. " W-well... L-last night, i-i was sucking on Sasuke and Naruto's cocks... My mouth has done very dirty things before.. " Hanabi blushed and put her finger on her lips.

Lala jumped off of Hanabi's back and started hitting her. " HE WAS MINE! DID YOU MAKE HIM CUM! HE IS MY FAMILY MEMBER, NOT YOURS! " Lala said angrily.

Hanabi felt no pain yet it was quite annoying. " I do want my sister to be mine.. Or at least for her to do some dirty stuff with me.. " Hanabi said. " I just wanted to impress her... I-i'm sorry Lala-chan.. " Hanabi got on her knees. Lala looked at her, calming down and she slapped her once in her head playfully.

" Get up, i am not mad anymore. But you should at least try to describe it to me " Lala said, blushing.

Hanabi shook her head. " No.. I will make it up to you... Let me make you feel better kay? " Hanabi looked up at Lala.

Lala looked at her confused, crossing her arms. She has a pretty small pink skirt on and Hanabi could see under it, she was wearing light pink panties and Hanabi blushed as she pushed Lala against a tree and put her hand on Lala's pussy. " H-Hanbi-chan?! What the fuck are you doing!? " Lala struggled.

" Please just stay still, this will feel good.. " Hanabi said, holding Lala's hands so she wouldn't be able to run or anything.

" Hanabi... I only like boys... I'm not gay.. " Lala said, blushing.

" You don't have to be gay, just let me make you feel good. Technically you aren't doing anything, you are just enjoying yourself " Hanabi smiled, getting on her knees and rubbed her face on Lala's pussy.

" N-nooooo~~ " Lala whined and started to feel good, and she didn't wanna enjoy it. Hanabi licked Lala's wet panties and Lala moaned. Hanabi giggled and let go of Lala's hands, knowing she was now in the zone for this as she lowered Lala's panties and sucked her pussy, getting in between her lips and licking in circles inside her moist walls. " Ah~! T-that's enough now, you c-can stop~ " Lala said, biting her finger.

" Well then, make me stop if you had enough.. " Hanabi smiled seductively. Lala held Hanabi's face and tried to push it away but she couldn;t because she wanted more, she pushed her head into her own pussy and rubbed her face on it vigorously. " Dahm, wai arr youh rubbing mah face soh crazzy? " Hanabi said, as her face was being collided with Lala's pussy, she had some hair there but not alot.

" Suck it! Nibble it! Lick it! Oh yes, you dumb little bitch! " Lala dirty talked. Hanabi smirked and turned Lala's body around, her ass was poking out towards her face and she put her face in between Lala's butt cheeks, it smelled like blue berries and tasted like sweaty asshole. Hanabi pucker her lips around the tinyred asshole and kissed and sucked it, she then put her hand on Lala's ass cheeks and slapped them hard as she slid her tongue inside her asshole and wiggled it around Lala's sensitive rectum. Lala moaned and was hitting her head on the tree, angry at herself for enjoying this. Hanabi saw this and pulled out her tongue, a trail of spit connected to her lips and asshole as she held Lala's head and kissed her.

" Stop dummy, if you like it, you like it! And there is nothing wrong with liking girls! " Hanabi grabbed Lala's plump cheeks, which is what Lala praised most about her face, that and her dimples when she smiled. Hanabi put her finger up Lala's butt and fingered it. " Moan for me sexy little bitch~ I will always pleasure you when you want hun~ Wanna see my little pussy? " Hanabi seduced Lala.

Lala nodded. " U-uh huh... " Lala was under Hanabi's spell, Hanabi smiled and dropped her pants and her wet panties, she picked up her panties and put it in Lala's mouth. Hanabi spread her legs and played with her pussy in front of Lala, her pussy was leaking her cum and she plugged it with Lala's foot.

" Fuck into my pussy with your foot~ " Hanabi laid back and closed her eyes. Lala nodded and shoved her foot far into Hanabi's pussy hole, Hanabi was moaning very loudly, tears running down her face as she played with her nipples and pulled them. " O-oh mah gawd~! Lord~ " Hanabi moaned as she began to cum all over Lala's foot. " E-eh... "

Lala pulled out her foot and smiled as she stepped on Hanabi's face and rubbed it around. " Suck my toes~! " Lala said, pushing her toes into Hanabi's pretty light pink lips. Hanabi sucked and slurped her cum-my toes, Hanabi put her foot on Lala's pussy and rubbed it really fast. After a few seconds of this Lala's eyes were wide and she fell back after cumming so hard and she hit her head on the tree branch. " A-ah~! " She groaned.

Hanabi crawled to her and held her body up. " You okay? Was it that good?.. " Hanabi asked, sitting next to Lala.

" U-uh huh, but i still don't like girls... Just i kinda... A little, like... Y-you.. K-kinda.. " Lala blushed and covered her face.

Hanabi smiled and made out with Lala. " I only kinda like you too, and my sister.. But if i have you, then fuck her... K-kinda.. " Hanabi said, blushing and pouting.

Lala hugged around Hanabi. " I wanna go home, i wanna see Sasuke again... " Lala whined into Hanabi's small cleavage.

" I knew it.. " Hanabi sighed. " .. Fine, but i know no one cares about me being gone... " Hanabi looked away, kinda looking at the sky.

Sasuke and Hinata jumped in front of them, causing them to halt in their journey back to the Leaf village. " Why would you run away Lala? " Sasuke said, sighing.

" Ah! Sasuke! I wanted to see you so much~ " Lala said, jumping away from Hanabi and hugged Sasuke tightly. " I was just having fun? Were you worried about my ass? " Lala said, cussing as usual.

" ... Hanabi? I see... So i was right.. " Sasuke said, looking back at Hinata. Hinata walked up to Hanabi and got on her knees.

" I'm sorry Hanabi... " Hinata looked in Hanabi's face and Hanabi turned her face.

" ... I'm not talking to you... " Hanabi crossed her arm. Hinata held Hanabi and hugged her. " ... Get off... " Hanabi said, blushing as she suddenly felt a soft touch on her lips. Hanabi looked at Hinata and saw she was kissing her, passionately. " Mm~... " Hanabi moaned, closing her eyes.

" Mmmmwuah~! Forgive me little sister? I truly apologize... " Hinata hugged Hanabi tightly.

" .. D-do you love me?... " Hanabi blushed.

" Yes... As a sister and friend " Hinata smiled.

" No... I mean... Do you love me like would you go out with me?... Be my girlfriend? " Hanabi looked away.

" ... " Hinata was silent and blushed while looking away as well. " .. It would be wrong.. But i would considerate it... " Hinata said, blushing as she thought of waking up everyday to Hanabi in her bed, pretty much the way it was already. Hanabi smiled and hugged Hinata really tight.

" Okay! Then think about it for me okay!? I will love you no matter what baby~ " Hanabi kissed Hinata's forehead and smiled.

Sasuke blushed and looked at Lala. " You seem different... Like you've.. Used chakra.. Did you? " Sasuke said, confused.

" My eyes were red and stuff and i saw the blueness in people, yes " Lala explained. Sasuke froze and looked at Lala.

**" She is.. She is an Uchiha.. " **Sasuke thought to himself, somewhat pleased. " ... Lala, do you wanna become a ninja? I can train you, like no one else can.. " Sasuke said, turning his head towards the way home.

" YES! I WANNA TRAIN WITH YOU SASUKIEE! AND WE CAN FUCK WHEN YOU GET HORNY! " Lala clung onto Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke sighed.

" That's... Not.. Gonna.. Uh... Happen.. " Sasuke felt embarrassed in front of everyone.

" Stop making out bitches, we're going home! And Sasuke will give me many kisses~ " Lala smiled, her lips curling up with naughty thoughts.

Hinata and Hanabi stopped hugging and Hinata put Hanabi on her back and carried her. " We're ready Sasuke-kun, i too have some duties i must attend to. " Hinata said as she walked by Sasuke. Sasuke started walking home, Lala on his back and Hanabi on Hinata's and each person on a back gave a smile to one another with a peace sign with their fingers. They reached the hidden Leaf village and the carriers let their 'cargo' go. " Home, sweet home~ I am gonna have fun getting my ass pounded by Sasuke's big dick. But first i gotta find a way to make him horny as shit.. " Lala pondered, cussing.

Hanabi pulled Lala's ear. " STOP BEING SO NAUGHTY! " Hanabi said. Hinata was blushing so hard, actually having her ass pounded by Sasuke.

" L-let's go Hanabi.. " Hinata was blushing and pulled Hanabi's arm as she ran home. Sasuke sighed and slapped Lala's head softly then smiled.

" That won't happen, but you can try... I guess.. " Sasuke blushed and rubed her head and then picked her up, bride-style, going to the training grounds.

Somewhere dark, dirty and very unappealing, someone spoke with a very raspy and loud voice... " WHY WASN'T I IN THIS CHAPTER!? " Naruto shouted, the camera closing up on his face.

_That's it for now guys and girls. I know this chapter isn't much, but it's filler. I don't know if you remember, but this actually has some story to this lol. Once again, Review, Favorite, Follow or just read anytime. And as always, thanks for reading :)_


End file.
